Anaconda
by shadowrealm818
Summary: Sequal to 'Arachnid'. AU. Since not being able to go on their Caribbean holiday and had been on the Fijian cruise Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Marik and Malik are now going to Brazil. What will this holiday hold in store for them and what will happen when they get home and why is Yugi in hospital and ashamed of himself.
1. Chapter 1

Anaconda

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Summary: Since not being able to go on their Caribbean holiday and have been on the Fijian cruise the group are now going to Brazil. What will this holiday hold in store for them and what will happen when they get home and why is Yugi in hospital and ashamed of himself.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

I have looked at the polls and it seems everyone I have put down is wanted so I'll slowly start posting them.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

So you all know, I haven't ever been to Brazil so I'm only talking about what I have found on the internet.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ Chapter 1 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yugi was having the time of his life. They had just arrived in Brazil having come from Fiji after their 2week boat cruise. He had seen new cultures and had joined and pulled his entire group up when there was dancing and things to participate in. They had gone swimming and snorkelling when they reached an island on their last day. Yugi spent half the day in the sun before spending the last half a day laying in a hammock with Yami. Marik and Malik and snuck up and taken photo's off them when they were asleep. Bakura and Marik had decided to run down part of the beach strip naked just for fun and to annoy everyone there. But it had just caused everyone to laugh seeing they had gotten to know the two mischief-makers.

Now they were in Natal which is a city in Brazil and were heading to their hotel. When they arrived they were greeted and escorted to their room which was a large pent house at the top of the hotel and had three separate bedrooms. Yugi, Ryou and Malik squealed and ran into a room each and jumped onto a bed before running out to see the view from the balcony.

Around them on one side was mountains and on the other ocean. They were staying in this hotel for a week before packing and heading inland to see the Amazon that the boys so wanted to see. They would spend 5 days exploring the wilderness of the Amazon. From day boat cruises one going up the river and one going down the river. To day hikes up the river and down and up a mountain range.

While they were in this hotel they would explore the capital. Enjoy a few festivals, do some shopping, go to a couple of beaches and some other things.

Yugi smiled looking over the balcony and felt arms wrap around his waist. Yugi looked up and smiled at him and leaned back against him. Yami leaned down and kissed along the top of the necklace he'd made that was around Yugi's neck. Yugi giggled softly.

"Looking forward to all of this Yugi?"

"Yeah."

"Come on let's get some sleep. Tomorrow we'll go out and see some things."

"Ok."

Yami led Yugi back into the hotel room and into their room and closed the door. Yugi smiled and laid down in the middle of the bed. His hands lay near his head and his legs were spread open slightly. Yami smirked and climbed over him and trapped him underneath his body. Yugi smiled at him as Yami leaned down and kissed him gently. Yugi moaned softly and wrapped his legs around Yami's back and pulled him down on top of him. Yami pulled back and looked at Yugi smiling and gave him a peak on the lips before climbing off him and lay down next to him. Yugi smiled and curled up next to him and hugged him gently.

"Come on let's have a shower than we can go to bed."

"Aww but we just laid down."

"Come on Yugi. We can lie down again later."

Yugi groaned and sat up and walked into the bathroom causing Yami to chuckle and follow after him.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Bakura dragged Ryou into their room and tossed him gently onto the bed and climbed over him. Ryou smiled and Bakura held his arms over his head and leaned down and sucked on his neck. Ryou moaned softly and turned his head to the side to give Bakura more room. Bakura soon trailed marks along Ryou's neck when the door opened and closed. Bakura looked up to see Marik and Malik walking over, Ryou didn't seeing he was trying to regain his breathe.

Marik smirked and climbed on the bed and leaned down and started sucking on another part of Ryou's neck and hard. Ryou jumped and moaned softly. He'd already learned the differences with the three of them. Malik would be soft and gentle, Marik was hard and rough and Bakura was in between the two.

Malik smiled and climbed on the bed and helped Bakura undress him. Ryou jumped when his pants were pulled right off and tried to protest but Marik took his mouth and kissed him to distract him. Bakura had undone his pants and pulled them right off leaving him in his boxers. Malik was busy undoing his shirt. Ryou whimpered in the kiss when he lost his boxers. Marik pulled away and gazed down at Ryou's body that now only had his shirt lying over his shoulders.

"What in the world?" Ryou gasped.

Bakura shrugged seeing that Marik had pounced on Malik before Ryou spoke and was busy stripping him and what looked like raping his mouth. Malik was trying to get his hands free to strip Marik but he couldn't. Ryou looked at Bakura who took his shirt off and then his pants leaving him in nothing.

"Who ever said I would allow you three to take me." Ryou said.

Marik turned to him and smirked. "I didn't see you complaining earlier."

Marik pounced and started to grind his clothed lower body against Ryou's naked one. Ryou gasped and whimpered trying to push back against him. Marik groaned softly and pressed down harder and Ryou cried out and grasped onto his arms.

Bakura growled and pulled Marik back and climbed on top of him and started to strip him down. Ryou lay there panting and trying to regain any thought. Malik smiled and crawled over and leaned down and kissed his chest softly before laying beside him. Once Bakura had stripped Marik he looked at the two youngsters before looking to Marik.

"Want to take Ryou this time I think he may let you."

"If he will I would love to."

Bakura climbed off and crawled over to Ryou and laid down over him causing Ryou to look up at him. Bakura smiled and kissed him gently. Ryou moaned and wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck and kissed him back. When Bakura pulled back he left his lips close enough so they ghosted across Ryou's when he spoke.

"Is it alright if Marik takes you this time? He'll do what you asked."

"Bakura...h-he so much...b-bigger than you and Malik."

"It won't hurt too much I promise. You can take me if you want or Malik. I'm sure he'd love that."

"Yeah Ryou pretty please take me."

"B-B-B-But I d-d-d-don't k-k-know w-w-what t-t-to d-d-do."

"We'll help you. You'll do fine Ryou." Bakura said softly and sat beside him and hugged him gently.

"Alright, I-I'll do it."

Malik smiled and pounced on Ryou, and in the process Bakura as well, hugging him. Ryou nervously smiled and saw Marik sitting off to the side of them. Ryou bit his lip and nodded and Marik smiled and moved closer and kissed his cheek.

Marik pulled Malik off Ryou and Bakura proceeded to prepare Ryou and Marik did the same to Malik. When both were prepared Malik lay at the top of the bed and spread his legs for Ryou. Bakura gently guided him into position.

"Now just gently slid in Ryou. Malik wrap your legs around Ryou's waist." Bakura said.

Malik wrapped his legs around Ryou and Ryou slowly pushed in. Bakura watched as Ryou whimpered and Malik flinched a little but other than that was fine. Ryou was soon sitting fully in him and was shaking softly. Ryou's mouth was open slightly and his eyes were closed. Marik crawled in behind him since Bakura had licked him up and down and wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist.

"Ryou lean over Malik. It'll be easier on you."

Ryou did as asked and leaned over Malik causing both to moan softly. Marik gently rubbed his back and pressed his engorged penis to Ryou's entrance. Ryou jumped slightly and Marik looked to Bakura seeing he couldn't see Ryou's face. Bakura nodded and Marik started to press in and gasped at the tightness and Ryou let out a cry of pain before biting his lip. Marik had stopped at the cry and looked at Bakura again a little distressed. Bakura nodded and Marik continued pushing in before Ryou's arms gave out and he fell on to Malik's chest, his knees were the only thing keeping him up. This again stopped Marik from going further.

"D-Don't...stop." Ryou whimpered.

Bakura sat up and gently started to life Ryou's chest up. "Arch your back Ryou."

Ryou shakily did so and soon Marik was all the way in and gasping softly. Ryou was lying against Malik's chest again trying to calm down from the very large penis inside him. After a few minutes Ryou slowly started to sit up a little and Marik leaned over and gently pulled Ryou to sit against his chest, both moaning at the movement and Malik as well. Marik gently rubbed Ryou's stomach in circles and rested his head on Ryou's shoulder.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just big."

Marik smirked and nuzzled his head lightly. "I know it is. Bakura found it very enjoyable as well." Bakura growled and so wanted to hit him but decided against it. "You know you do Bakura."

Ryou was trying to keep calm seeing the warmth wrapped around his penis and the very large penis inside him giving him double the pleasure. Bakura looked at Ryou's face that was trying to keep calm. Bakura smiled and crawled over to Ryou and knelt beside the three of them. Bakura gently cupped his face and made him look at him. Ryou blinked slightly and smiled at him.

"You're ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine Bakura."

Ryou kissed him gently before leaning back against Marik and shivered slightly. Malik was whining softly seeing he really wanted some sort of action. Bakura chuckled and knew he hadn't been prepared but it didn't matter too much for him. Bakura straddled Malik's stomach and leaned over and gently started sucking on Malik's cock. Malik bucked his hips and Ryou gasped softly and whimpered while Malik was moaning. Bakura smirked and let go and quickly sat up and positioned himself over Malik and slid him in him. Malik screamed and tried to buck his hips again but couldn't. Ryou was whimpering since Malik tightened a little around him. Marik gently soothed him while Malik tried to recover.

"Bakura you asshole."

Bakura chuckled softly and reached down and fiddled with Malik's balls, causing him to moan softly. Bakura smirked and looked at Ryou and Marik and nodded.

"Bakura hold him for a second."

Bakura held Ryou's hips while Ryou grabbed onto Bakura's upper arms. Marik gently slid back out nearly all the way before pushing back in and Ryou moaned softly. Marik continued and slowly increased the pace and each time Marik pushed into Ryou, Ryou pushed into Malik who moaned. Bakura smiled and started to moved up and down on Malik's shaft. Ryou's head was leaning against Marik's shoulder while he held onto anything he could which turned out to be Marik's legs. Ryou was screaming with each movement and Malik was continuously moaning and withering on the bed.

"Ryou I don't think I can hold back."

"Don't...than...I...won't...break." Ryou gasped out.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you Ryou."

Marik didn't hold back than and slammed straight in causing Ryou to scream and slam into Malik who screamed and bucked his hips and slammed into Bakura as he came down. Bakura gave a chocked groan slash scream. Ryou's hands were brought around by Bakura and wrapped around his shaft and Ryou started to pump it. Ryou soon screamed and accidently squeezed and jerked Bakura causing his release. Bakura groaned and tightened around Malik. Ryou gasped when Malik tightened around him Ryou constricted around Marik. Marik groaned and thrusted in harder into Ryou who screamed and released in Malik and tightened even more around Marik who thrusted in one last time and released.

Ryou whimpered as he came down and started swaying lightly and Bakura quickly grabbed onto him and held him up. Marik shook slightly and pulled out of Ryou and took him in his arms and laid him down on the bed. Bakura climbed off Malik and laid down beside him, his arms wrapped around Malik's waist.

"Shit Ryou I'm sorry." Marik said softly.

"What?"

"He's bleeding."

Malik and Bakura sat up and looked down and saw Ryou's thighs covered in blood. Ryou was pretty close to being asleep and a small smile on his face. Marik looked at what he'd done sadly and leaned down and nuzzled Ryou's neck.

"I'm very sorry Ryou."

"Huh?"

"You're bottom is bleeding."

"Oh..." Ryou said tiredly.

"I think he just wants to sleep." Bakura chuckled. "Don't worry Marik I doubt he'll be mad."

Marik got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom and started the bath and came back out and gently picked up Ryou who was nearly asleep causing him to whine. Marik smiled and walked back in and moved into the bath and sat Ryou gently on his lap in the water and laid Ryou's head on his shoulder and gently started to wash him off.

Bakura and Malik watched as Marik disappeared and walked over to the door and peered in and watched Marik. Bakura smiled seeing Marik gently clean Ryou off of blood. Bakura turned and tossed the sheets off the bed and onto the floor and threw some fresh ones on and settled back in bed. Malik smiled and jumped on the bed and laid his head on Bakura's chest.

During the boat cruise Malik used the time to get to know Bakura more and Ryou did the same with Marik. They agreed that once they knew each other enough they would let them take them but not until then. So Bakura and Ryou would sleep together and have sex and Marik and Malik did the same.

Marik came back in ten minutes later with both of them dry and Ryou fast asleep in his arms, his head resting comfortably on his shoulder. Malik smiled and Marik slid in beside Malik and laid Ryou down next to him. Ryou turned and cuddled up next to Malik before resting comfortably. Marik and Bakura smiled and Malik wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist and hugged him gently.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 1 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you enjoyed the start of the sequal. Please review to let me know what you think of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ Chapter 2 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yugi woke in the morning and yawned softly. Looking over he saw Yami was still asleep and smiled before sliding out of bed and walked out and towards the balcony. Yugi stood there for a while before he heard the door open and Ryou and Malik came out limping. Yugi smiled slightly he knew what had happened yesterday night seeing they could hear Ryou very clearly but didn't mind too much.

"Hey Ryou, Malik. I see you both had fun last night."

Ryou blushed darkly and you could just see a blush work its way on to Malik's face. Yugi giggled and walked into the living area and opened a bag that was there and handed a packet of pain killers to Ryou. Ryou smiled and opened it and popped a couple into Malik's hand before grabbing some for himself before handing it back to Yugi.

"Thankyou."

"Yeah well otherwise you wouldn't enjoy yourself when we go look around."

Ryou nodded and Malik just smiled as they sat on the couch. A door opened on either side of the room and Bakura and Marik came out of one and Yami came out of the other. Yugi turned to Ryou and Malik and all three smiled evilly.

"So who took you this time Ryou?"

"Marik."

"What's he like?"

"RYOU BAKURA AND MALIK ISHTAR KEEP YOUR MOUTHS SHUT!!!" Bakura and Marik yelled.

Yami chuckled and walked over and sat next to Yugi on the couch and wrapped an arm around his waist. Yugi was giggling uncontrollably while the same happened to Ryou and Malik.

"Come on Ryou give us the details." Yami urged.

"Hey you already know the details. I recall you walked in on us and somehow you were taking Bakura while I took you." Marik growled.

Yugi stopped giggling and looked at Yami with wide eyes. Ryou and Malik were also looking at him with a shocked look on their face. Yami sighed softly.

"Yes that is true and it only happened once out 1000years. So drop it."

"You...never told me that."

"I'm sorry Yugi I didn't think it was very important. It was enjoyable but being with you is much more enjoyable."

"Now I'm heartbroken." Marik murmured.

Ryou and Malik giggled and got up, still limping, and hugged him. Bakura was laughing hard along with Yugi and Yami.

"We still love you."

Marik just smirked and looked down at them both and wrapped an arm around them both and lifted them up and he fell back onto the couch, both squealing. Marik chuckled and felt Ryou whimper slightly and shifted and sat up before leaning against him.

"Ryou can you come with me for a second?"

Ryou frowned at him but nodded. Marik stood and held out his hand to Ryou and led him to the balcony. Yugi frowned and looked at Malik and Bakura.

"Marik took him last night and he's a little worried he hurt him." Malik explained.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Marik stood outside with Ryou. Marik wrapped his arms around Ryou as they looked out over the city. Ryou leaned against him before looking up at him.

"Marik what's wrong?"

"Last night Ryou...Did I hurt you?"

Ryou smiled and looked up at him. "No you didn't Marik. I'm fine."

"It's just you were bleeding last night."

"But I enjoyed everything we four did last night. Don't worry too much."

Ryou turned in his arms and kissed him gently on the lips. Marik tightened his arms around him a little more before kissing him back. Ryou's arms wrapped around his neck and moaned softly. After a minute they pulled back and Ryou laid his head on Marik's chest.

"Come on. We all need to go get ready to head into the city for the day."

Ryou smiled, nodding and kissed his cheek and took his hand and led him inside. Everyone was sitting there talking. Everyone looked over smiling and Ryou sat next to Bakura and Marik sat next to him.

"So Yami and I are going to go get ready to head to breakfast. We all going to spend the day together or with our lovers?"

Ryou and Malik looked at each other before looking to their lovers and then back to Yugi. "We should spend the holiday together. We spent time with our lovers on the boat and when we went on the island visits we were all together till the second last day were we spent time relaxing with our lovers. So let's spend this trip together."

Yugi nodded. "Alright well Yami and I are going to get dressed and we'll meet back out here when we are all done and head to down for breakfast."

Yugi then proceeded to drag Yami into their room. Ryou and Malik smiled while Ryou dragged Bakura to their room and Malik dragged Marik to their room.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yugi smiled as they all walked along the foot path holding Yami's hand. They were heading down to the Aquarium in Natal seeing how Bakura, Marik and Yami hadn't been to one and it was sure to have different species of fish they didn't have or have seen in Japan. They spent nearly 4 hours there before they caught a bus to Forte dos Reis Magos where they had lunch at the cafeteria and spent the rest of the day there. It was a fortress built in 1598 which was taken over by the Dutch in December 1633.

When they finished for the day they retired to the hotel and ordered food to their hotel room and all ate together and chatted quite a lot about the day. When they decided to retire to the rooms they said goodnight to each other before retiring.

Ryou lay on the bed and Bakura moved over onto the bed and smirked as he crawled over him on all fours.

"No Bakura not tonight please? I'm still trying recover."

Bakura smirked and just leaned down and kissed him gently which Ryou returned and wrapped his arms around his neck. Bakura continued to kiss him gently and laid his body over Ryou's, his arms wrapped around Ryou's thin waist. When they pulled back Bakura rolled off him before pulling him on top of him. Ryou smiled and laid his head on Bakura's chest and let his hands lay on his chest as well.

"If you don't want to ever just let me know. It's the same if you ever want to."

Ryou smiled and looked up at him. "Thankyou."

Bakura smiled and pulled the covers over them and held Ryou as they fell asleep.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Malik smiled and lay on the bed and Marik smirked before he pounced on him and attached himself to Malik's mouth. Malik moaned and tried to undo Marik's shirt but his arms were pulled away and held above his head. Malik whined in Marik's mouth when he was stopped. Marik pulled back chuckling.

"You're mean."

"Yes."

Marik leaned down and started to suck at his neck. That night Malik was taken again.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 2 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.

Don't forget to go to my homepage and vote in the poll.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ Chapter 3 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

For the next week they spent time going to many different places. They visited museums, beaches and many other historic buildings. But now they had another place they planned to go to. The Amazon. At the moment though they were still in the hotel room packing. Yugi had already finished and was lying on the bed looking at Yami who was packing still. Yugi watched as his face turned to one of confusion and caused Yugi to giggle.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You! What's wrong?"

"Where's my um toiletry bag? I had it right here."

Yugi laughed more seeing he knew what happened with it. They heard snickers coming from the door and Yami turned. Bakura and Marik were standing there and in Marik's hand was Yami's toiletry bag.

"Why you little..." Yami growled.

Yugi started laughing harder seeing the smirks on Bakura and Marik's face and then the very annoyed looked on Yami's face. Yami turned and glared softly at him but Yugi didn't see it. Yami turned back to Bakura and Marik and ran after them to get his stuff back. Bakura and Marik ran around the rooms keeping the bag from Yami. After about 10minutes Yugi came out of the bedroom panting softly and giggled softly seeing Yami didn't have his stuff back.

"Guys come on, the driver will be here soon to take us to the airport so we can head to Manaus then we can head to Manacapura so we can take a boat to Tefé."

Yugi groaned as they ignored him and Yugi watched as Ryou and Malik came out of their rooms with their bags and watched what was going on. Seeing Yami chase their lovers around the room was quite funny but they needed to get going.

"Bakura, Marik let Yami have the bag. You can tease him more later."

Bakura and Marik groaned and Marik tossed the bag back to Yami who turned and went into his room. Yami stuffed it in the bag and finished packing everything. Yugi walked in smiling and wrapped his arms around his waist. Yugi smiled laying his head on Yami's back.

"They were only having fun Yami."

"I know. Don't worry. Come on let's go."

Yami took his bag and grabbed Yugi's as well and headed to where everyone else was. Yugi smiled and sat down on the couch and started to flip through the photo's on his camera before there was a knock at the door. Yami walked over to see the porter there with something to carry their bags on.

"Your driver is downstairs. Would you like me to get your bags?"

"Yes thankyou."

Yami stepped aside and the man walked in and grabbed their bags and started to pile them on the trolley. Yugi walked out with everyone following and they headed down to the elevator and down to the car where they piled in and their bags put in the bags in the trunk before they headed to the airport before heading to Manaus.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yugi yawned softly as they headed onto the boat that would take them to Tefé. They had taken a car ride from the airport from Manaus to Manacapura where they stayed overnight in a small motel before going the next morning to the river where they were getting onto a boat. Yugi, Ryou and Malik were tired. Even though they had had a night's sleep they were still tired because they were kept up that night with a party going on the floor above and below them.

"Come on let's head to the front and sit there. You can take some pictures there or sleep in my lap." Yami said.

Yugi nodded and was led by Yami to the front of the boat where they sat down on the chairs and Yugi was sitting in a chair and had his head on his shoulder. Yami noticed that Bakura, Ryou, Malik and Marik were sitting at the front as well but were further behind them.

"Yami?"

"Yeah?"

"Are...Are you enjoying being off the island?"

"You mean my old home?"

"Yeah."

"Of course I do. It is so much better to be here than there. We can go where we want without having to worry or try to figure out how to get there."

"D...Did you pretend to love me to get off the island at first."

"No never pretended. My love for you then was real from the start and hasn't changed. What brought this on Yugi?"

"Nothing, I have been wondering about it for a little while."

Yami smiled and kissed his head gently through his hair. Yugi smiled and looked up at him before his lips were taken in a gently kiss. Yugi moaned softly and his hand slipped up and held onto the side of his neck gently. Yami licked his bottom lip asking to enter before slipping it in when he opened up. When they finally pulled apart Yugi blushed softly and laid his head back on his shoulder his hand staying where it was on his neck. Yami looked down at him and laid his head on top of Yugi's.

"I love you you know that." He whispered.

"I love you too Yami, so much."

"_Ok people we need to go through the mandatory safety rules. Please don't place any body part in the water and don't let children out of your site or near railing alone. There is a life jacket under each seat. Only when instructed remove the life jackets and place them on. Put your own on before assisting others to place theirs on. Please only walk around the vessel, running is a safety hazard and will not be tolerated. As we go through the trip will give you facts about the animals that live here, you may just get to see some on them while you are staying here. We may even get time to tell you of the one myth that has been passed down from generation to generation of the tribesmen that live in the rainforest. Thankyou and enjoy the trip up to Tefé."_

Yugi smiled as the boat started up and headed up the river. He wanted to hear all about the Amazon and this myth that was spoken about and so did Ryou and Malik. It sounded very interesting to them.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 3 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter. By the way 'The Snake King's Temple' won't be updated till I've written the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ Chapter 4 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

As they made their way along the river no one had yet to see any sort of wildlife. Many people were just taking photos of the scenery

"_Alright everyone up on your left is a Black Caiman alligator. There are four species of these animals; two are the rarely seen dwarf caimans. The other two are common species which are the black caiman which you just saw and the spectacled caiman. These animals like crocodiles will bask in the sun to rise their body temperature. They will eat fish and small animals like frogs, turtles and snakes. They will lay eggs in a large nest made from gathered grass and twigs and the sex of these animals is determined by the temperature in nest. Be wary of these animals for females will guard the nest and are extremely dangerous aggressive at time."_

Everyone made to the other side of the boat and started taking photos of the alligator. As they continued along the river they came across Toucan, Great Egret, small turtles, Saddleback Tamarin monkey and a few other things.

It was 3:30 by the time they arrived at Tefé. They were given their bags and they walked down the streets till they found their floating lodge they were staying at. The lodge was at the edge of the city and was floating on the water. They had Seto book one so that they didn't have to worry about a hotel. They had seen the picture of the lodge and liked the look at it.

They unpacked before getting changed and looking around and heading out to dinner. They arrived at a small restaurant and were seated almost immediately. They all looked around at the restaurant, it was small but cosy. They looked to the menu's that were placed on the table in front of them. Bakura and Marik were at the head of the table with Ryou and Malik between them and on the other side of them was Yugi and Yami.

"So we have to take out everything for the next couple of days when we get back tonight when we get back so we are ready when these tour guides arrive with the bags for us."

Ryou and Malik nodded happily. "It will be interesting to see the forest from the inside and seeing so many more animals." Ryou spoke.

Everyone started looking through the menu and ordered.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

It was the next morning at 8am their three guides arrived with the gear, bags and the food supply that was needed. Everyone packed quickly before heading out to the boat that was out the front of the lodge. All six of them and their guides climbed in the boat with their bags and found one driver, seeing they were going to go up the river more and then trek back to the lodge and then head back to Manaus and then to Natal and then back to Japan.

Once all were sitting in the boat safely the guides spoke to the driver and they started off up the river. It was a long boat trip up to the drop off. Their guide's ancestors use to be tribal people and this trek was going to be a bit of a historical trek showing all sorts of ancestral history of their tribe. They had travelled a long way up the river and it was about 2 hours after midday and they stopped on land and climbed out and started the trek.

There was no real path and the guides were chopping a path through the jungle. Ryou, Yugi and Malik were having the time of their lives. Able to enjoy an actual walk through the jungle and not have to fear for their lives like the last time they were in a jungle.

They were heading towards the city they had just come from but in order to get there they were going to travel up a mountain and back down. Their goal was to make it to the top of the mountain by tomorrow night so that it was just straight down and to the city.

As they made camp at where they were constantly talking about what they had seen as they put up their tents and put their bags inside. As the sun fell they were eating dinner before their guides told them to get into their tents where they were safer.

Yugi smiled lying in their sleeping bag as Yami closed up the tent and made sure it was sealed completely. Yugi sat up and pulled Yami back over to stop him from fussing over the tent door. Yugi smiled shyly.

"It's cold in here."

Yami smirked and slid in under the sleeping back and pulled Yugi to him. Yugi smiled and wrapped his arms around him and laid his head on his chest. Yami smiled and kissed his forehead gently and Yugi looked up and kissed Yami back.

"Better?"

"Much."

Yami chuckled softly wrapped his arms securely around Yugi and Yugi snuggled up against him. Yugi was quite happily laying up against him. Yami gently kissed his forehead again and wrapped his arms tighter around him.

"Happy?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm on holiday's with friends and my lover. Is there a reason I shouldn't be happy?" Yami just chuckled at his reply.

"No there is no reason you shouldn't be. I was just asking." Yugi laughed softly before yawning softly. "Get some sleep Yugi. We have another big day tomorrow."

Yugi nodded and slowly fell asleep.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 4 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

I know it's short and probably boring but it does get better. I promise.

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ Chapter 5 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

The next day they were all awake, packed up and eating breakfast. Once they finished they started making their way up the mountain to reach the top where they would spend the night before heading down the other side.

It was just before midday and they were just under half way up the mountain when they came across two snakes. One was a silvery grey colour with black blotches running the length of its body. Its eyes were a real grey colour, standing out against the colour of its body. The second was completely black with red blotches along the length of its body and its eyes were crimson.

Malik was actually in a similar position to Yugi and Ryou when they were on the island but instead of spiders he was afraid of snakes. He had a phobia of snakes. The instant he saw the two snakes he freaked and tried to run back down the mountain but Marik and Bakura grabbed onto him before he could.

"These two are anacondas. It's strange to see two males together. These snakes have never been known to kill humans. Our shoulders are too large for them to swallow." One of the guides spoke before Malik interrupted.

"Please no more." Malik whispered softly.

"Um... maybe we should continue on. Malik doesn't like snakes." Yugi spoke.

The guides nodded and led them around the two snakes at a safe distance.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

They were nearly all the way up the mountain now and Yugi, Ryou and Malik were getting tired. The guides had gone behind for some distance now and were a fair distance behind them talking, since there was a clear path up to the mountain now. Yami, Bakura and Marik were walking next to their lovers and talking.

They continued walking along the path and Bakura, Yami and Marik winced as something hit them in the back of the neck. Each of them reached behind and pulled out a small dart. Their lovers saw the dart and their eyes widen.

"Yugi..." "Ryou..." "Malik..." "RUN!" They shouted.

Yugi, Ryou and Malik did what they said and started running up the mountain even though they didn't want to leave them there. Yami, Bakura and Marik turned, as they told them to run, to see their guides standing there with guns pointed at them before shooting them again with more darts. After this Yami, Bakura and Marik were getting very dizzy before their vision failed.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yugi, Ryou and Malik were running for 5 minutes before they stopped off the path and watched out for the guides.

"What about Yami, Bakura and Marik?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know yet Yugi. We just have to wait."

"But what if something happens to them?" Ryou asked.

"We'll get them back and we'll be fine."

All three suddenly went quiet when they heard talking from their guides and six other people as they walked up the path. They saw Yami, Bakura and Marik were thrown over three different people's shoulders. Yugi and Ryou moved closer to Malik and latched on to him extremely tightly causing Malik to hiss softly.

Internally they all cursed as the people stopped. Malik made Yugi and Ryou keep down more and watched as the people came closer to them as they searched the jungle next to the path. Malik started feeling Yugi shake uncontrollably and looked to him and saw that there was a very large tarantula on his leg. Yugi looked at him fearfully and shook his head before he jumped from his place and ran onto the path and down the mountain.

Two men ran after Yugi and shot two darts at him getting him in back. Yugi screamed in fear, not in pain, and tried to get away before he was grabbed and thrown over one of the person's shoulders and heading back up the mountain as he fell asleep.

While this happened the men looked around where Yugi came out of and shot Malik and Ryou twice before they could do anything and tossed them over their shoulders. Ryou and Malik were crying, well Malik was not crying, and screaming at Bakura, Marik and Yami too wake up. But soon that stopped as they got tired and sleepy and fell into darkness.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

(This next little bit will be one of the guide's point of view. I'm not too good at this and it will only happen once.)

We've finally caught the six people and now that we have them all there is just one thing left to do.

"Hey hurry up with that one. We need to deliver them before they get angry. Do you want to lose your life? It's happened before and _They_ won't hesitate about taking yours." I said.

They did hurry up in the end and we soon made it up the mountain and a long way from the path before it was a few hours till nightfall. We reached a large cave which had eight wooden poles out the front and chains hanging from the top.

"Chain them up and hurry up about it. We need to leave before they come." I yelled at them.

They; whom I'm talking about are the two gods in animal form that live in the jungle. I have never seen them but this has been tradition in my tribe for many, many, many, many, many generations to find suitable sacrifices for them. Though myself and the other guides that help believe that they are snakes. We have seen too large a snake skin for it to just be normal snakes. These snake skins are more than 30 or 50 foot long.

They have been worshiped ever since they appeared to my ancestors and would take men and women from the village when they were angry with us. That was when the traditional sacrifices were brought in. We never know what happens to them in the end but I'm sure they will like the three young cute boys and will most likely keep them as play things. The other three I'm not sure about but whatever they did to the other sacrifices will probably happen to them.

My people and ancestors use to speculate about what happened to the sacrifices. Some of the speculations were rape, beaten, company, play thing or just as food. I hope for the sake of all the men and woman that they were just eaten and quickly so there was no pain.

Don't get me wrong I don't want to do this but if I don't I will lose my family. This guide service through the jungle isn't legit and known to the government so it keeps the suspicions off us. But if I wasn't to do this my family would be at risk for the 'gods' revenge. They will always go after the one's family that's in charge of finding sacrifices and kill them all. I don't want to lose my family so I will do what I must to protect them. Even if we were to leave they would find us and kill us.

Once they were placed up against the poles and chained there we left. The people were still asleep. I hope they will be asleep for when the gods get back so they don't feel any pain.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

When the 'gods', that the guide spoke about, arrived they took a look at the ones that were presented to them, who were still unconscious, before one unchained Yugi and another unchained Ryou and Malik before they disappeared into the cave with them leaving Yami, Bakura and Marik still chained outside and unconscious.

When the made it to their own chambers they chained the ones they had up liked they had been outside and laid down falling asleep. They would decide what they would do with the ones outside tomorrow.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 5 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. I've noticed that there has been a decrease in reviews confused to 'Arachnid'. Please review or I may not continue this. It's the same for 'Blood Mate'. Thanks.

Please review


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ Chapter 6 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yugi woke and tried to move his arms and found that he couldn't move them. This caused him to snap awake pretty quickly and what he saw in front of him and also around him made him freeze in fear. In front and around him was an unnaturally large snake and it was black and had red blotches along its body. Yugi soon snapped out of his fear and started pulling on his arms and tried to get them free.

When Yugi tried to pull on his arms to get them free it caused the chains to make noise. This caused the snake to wake up and lift its head up and looked down at him. Yugi saw it moved and looked around before looking above him to see if looking at him from above. Yugi shook in fear and tears fell down his face.

Yugi watched in fear as the snake brought its head down so it sat right in front of him and watching him with crimson eyes. Yugi shook and pressed himself back against the pole as it looked at him. The snake moved forward a little and stuck its tongue out, sniffing him. Yugi whimpered as the tongue came too close to him. The snake moved forward a little more and licked his cheek gently before nuzzling his stomach.

The snake backed up and curled back up around the pole and went back to sleep. Yugi cried silently as he hung there silently wishing Yami would come soon.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Ryou woke next and immediately remembered what happened and opened his eyes to see an unnaturally large snake wrapped around the pole he was tied to. This snake was silvery grey and had black blotches running the length of its body.

Ryou whimpered softly and looked up to where his hands were and saw they were chained there. Ryou tugged on them only to wake Malik and the sleeping snake. Ryou watched as the snake lifted its head and looked around till it saw Ryou awake and moved slightly so it was looking at him properly. Ryou could only stare in fear at the grey eyes that watched him before it stuck out its tongue to smell him before doing it again but this time licking him. Ryou flinched when the tongue touched his cheek and saw that the snake sort of cocked its head to the side before moving a little closer and nudged his side causing Ryou to let out a fearful cry.

This caused it to back off and move around the pole so it looked at Malik. Malik was shaking and had actually turned very pale considering his natural skin colour wasn't anything close to Ryou's, Yugi's, Yami's or Bakura's. The snake leaned down so it was eye level with Malik and again cocked his head at him before sticking its tongue out to lick the air. This time Malik screamed in fear seeing the fangs that rested in its mouth. The snake backed up at the sound, rearing its head back.

Ryou looked around and found Malik's hands not too far from his and he grabbed hold of them. He had to stand on his tippy toes to do this but did it anyway.

"Malik calm down. Please just calm down. It hasn't hurt us yet. Please just close your eyes and don't look at it."

"Ryou please I can't do this."

"Yes you can. Yugi and I did with the spiders you can do it with the snakes. Just take deep breathes and keep your eyes closed."

Malik did as he said and closed his eyes even though tears ran down his face. Ryou wince when he tried to stand properly with his hand in Malik's but couldn't. Malik nearly freaked when Ryou's hand left his.

"I'm right behind you. It's alright."

Ryou watched as the snake looked at them before curling back up around the pole and closed its eyes and fell asleep. Ryou sighed thankfully.

"It's alright Malik. It's asleep."

Ryou looked around to Malik and found he'd passed out and sighed softly. He was beyond terrified and was just as bad as Malik but he needed to stay strong for Malik just as he did for them when they were on the island.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Bakura, Marik and Yami woke as the sun was rising and looked around before noticing they were chained up and that Yugi, Ryou and Malik weren't there with them. All three were angry and instantly changed and slipped to the ground easily. They changed back and looked towards the cave.

"I'm going to look for Yugi. You two look for Ryou and Malik. Don't let anyone find you and get them out quietly. If we can do that we may be able to leave unnoticed and get away quickly." Yami said.

"You be careful Yami."

"Same to you two."

They all headed into the cave before splitting up into the two groups and followed a tunnel each. Just hoping they would find them unharmed.

Yami soon reached a chamber at the end and found it lit up with fire and a very large snake curled around a pole that was attached to the ceiling of the cave. Yami changed his form and climbed up the wall and towards the pole and saw Yugi chained there like they had been. Yami internally growled and crawled down the pole and came to the chains and very quietly removed them. The instant he did he grabbed hold of Yugi and wrapped him up and climbed back up the pole and onto the ceiling.

As he left he noticed the snake looked like the one they saw the other day only smaller but decided to not worry about it and quickly left. When he reached the entrance of the cave he set Yugi down by the trees and changed back before shaking him awake.

"Yugi?... Yugi wake up."

"Huh?" Yugi mumbled as he woke.

"Yugi come on wake up."

"Yami?"

"Yes."

Yugi looked around and noticed the cave and eight poles that were similar to the one he'd been chained to. Yugi noticed he was wrapped back up in a cocoon and looked at Yami strangely.

"Hey don't give me that. You were asleep. How else was I meant to get you out without waking that beast."

"Can I get out of this now?"

Yami smiled and peeled the wrapping away and pulled Yugi to his feet and hugging him tightly. Yugi smiled and buried his face in his chest. Yami turned back towards the cave to see Bakura and Marik coming out. Yugi smiled seeing Ryou and Malik were with them and they stopped near them and quickly woke them up and took them out of the cocoon.

"Can we please leave now?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah let's get out of here." Bakura agreed and they were about to leave.

"Why have you taken our play things?" A voice spoke behind them.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 6 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ Chapter 7 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

"_Why have you taken our play things?" A voice spoke behind them. _

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yami, Bakura and Marik whirled around to see two people there. Both were tanned darkly like Marik and Malik but one looked like Yami and one looked like Bakura. Bakura, Yami and Marik kept Yugi, Ryou and Malik behind them.

"Who are you?" Yugi asked as he held onto the back of Yami's shirt.

"I'm Atemu."

This one was similar to Yami and Yugi. He had tanned skin, his hair was like Yami and Yugi's but it was tipped crimson. His eyes were a crimson colour and he was more built than Yami but not by much.

"And I'm Akefia."

This one looked similar to Bakura and Ryou. He was tanned and his hair was a silvery grey colour and was cut short and stuck out ruggedly. His eyes were grey and was more built than Bakura. He had a double T scar over his right eye.

"Why do you want our lover's?" Bakura growled.

"They were given to us."

Yugi suddenly connected everything. "You two are the snakes aren't you?"

The two smirked and the form suddenly changed to what they had been. They were at least 150 foot long (45metres) and reared up so they looked down at them. This caused Malik to faint and Ryou had to grab onto him. Bakura pushed Marik back behind him to Ryou and Malik and he changed to his spider form while Yami pushed Yugi back and away before he changed as well. This time when they changed they were the height of a two storey house. This was as big as they could go and the same for the snakes.

Yugi and Ryou were a little frighted at the size they were. They had never thought they could get that big but pushed it aside for the time being. Marik got Ryou and Malik back further but there was no way for Yugi to get over to them but he wasn't even thinking of that. Yugi backed up as far as he could and was leaning against a tree.

Bakura launched himself at Akefia and started to try and bite where ever he could get at. Bakura was able to get up to his head and what he noticed that the scar you could see when he was human was also there when he was in his snake form. Bakura tried to bite down but found that it was very hard to do.

Akefia found the chance seeing that he wasn't able to get much of a grip he flicked his head back and knocking Bakura to the ground and onto his feet. Bakura darted away when Akefia brought his tail down at him and was able to dodge what would have been a painful and probably a finishing blow.

Yami had launched at Atemu and was moving around Atemu and biting in through the scales which was difficult. Atemu was on the other hand was a) trying to get him to stay still and b) trying to bite him but Yami wouldn't stay still long enough. After 5minutes Atemu was able to shake Yami off him and while he was getting up wrapped his body around him to strangle him.

"No stop this please. You five are all the same. Stop!"

Yugi ran out over to them only to get accidently slapped away harshly by Atemu's tail. Yugi was flung backwards into a tree quite hard and a loud snapping noise and a pain fill scream stopped everything. With this Yami bit into Atemu's tail when it had loosened and he climbed out and staggered over to Yugi and changed back and knelt down beside him. The snapping sound had stopped everyone and they were all looking over to where Yugi lay face down on the ground.

Yami gently pulled his shirt up to see his spin was out of place and it was blackening quickly. Yami with Bakura and Marik's help turned Yugi onto his back so he could breathe easily instead of suffocating.

"Yugi? Yugi please answer me. Please love answer me." Yami asked gently and worriedly.

Yugi remained silent and unmoving. Ryou walked forward seeing both Akefia and Atemu watching in their snake form.

"If you two and Bakura and Yami, hadn't been so quick to start fighting this would never have happened. Fighting isn't always the answer. But maybe we could set aside what has happened before and maybe start new. You could do that by helping us somehow."

Atemu and Akefia changed back to their human form and walked forward towards the group that was now surrounded around Yugi.

"Yami you need to place his spine in place." Bakura said to him. "You may also be able to fix his nerves that are damaged. Just don't overdo it."

Yami placed his hand on Yugi's stomach and sent a black mist from his hand out and into Yugi's body and to his spin. Bakura and Marik were holding Yugi's body down to stop his reaction when the mist would move his spin back into place and heal it. Yugi soon screamed as his spine was moved around to get it back in place. Soon Yugi stopped screaming and became silent seeing his spine wasn't moving now. Yami moved the mist to work on his nerves in his back to fix them up. Bakura who was holding Yugi's feet down felt them twitch as the nerves were being moved and fixed.

Soon the mist came out and moved back into Yami who panted softly and looked to Bakura before collapsing down next to Yugi. Ryou moved over and rolled Yami onto his back to find him unconscious. Marik moved over to him sighed softly.

"He used so much energy it drained him."

"He'll be alright though?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah he'll be alright."

They heard a groan and looked over to Yugi to see him opening his eyes. Yugi looked over at Ryou and Marik before he caught a looked at Yami and gasped softly. Yugi went to move but cried out in pain and Bakura pushed him back down gently.

"Yugi calm down. He's alright, just tired. What's wrong?"

"My back it hurts."

"Marik help me roll him onto his side."

Marik and Bakura rolled Yugi over onto his side and pulled his shirt up to see the black bruise that was there. They rolled him back over and Bakura smiled down at him.

"Your back is bruised badly. It's not broken now, Yami fixed it. It will just hurt for a while."

"How about we all head inside out of the sun and maybe we can talk."

Everyone turned too looked at Atemu who was standing next to Akefia and both looked very guilty. Ryou looked at Bakura who was looking murderous. Ryou reached over and place a hand on his arm.

"Bakura we've had too many people hurt already. Let's just do what he suggested."

"Fine. Marik you take Yami."

Marik nodded and lifted Yami up in his arms. Ryou helped Malik stand seeing he was a little unbalanced seeing that Akefia and Atemu were snakes. Bakura carefully lifted Yugi into his arms but couldn't stop Yugi from crying in pain.

They all followed after Atemu and Akefia who led them back into the cave and towards Atemu's chambers so they could lay Yugi and Yami down somewhere.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 7 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ Chapter 8 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

When they reached Atemu's chamber Atemu told them that Yugi and Yami could be placed down on the bed. Marik walked forward and laid Yami down on the bed before Bakura laid Yugi down next to him. The instant Yugi was there he moved closer to Yami and wrapped his arms around Yami and laid his head on his chest.

The bed was rather large. It was twice the size of a King size bed. Bakura laid the sheet over Yugi who quietly thanked him and held Yami tightly making sure he wouldn't go anywhere. Yugi smiled and curled up closer and watched the others to see what was going on.

"Now let's talk shall we?" Ryou asked though he sounded confident he was clinging to Bakura.

"I guess we should. Would you guys like to sit down?" Atemu asked.

"I think the best thing to do would be to agree that no one tries and hurts one another and wait till Yami wakes up because he will want to ask questions." Bakura said.

"If that is what you think is best." Akefia said.

"We do." Marik said as he tried to also comfort Malik at the same time.

"Very well. Akefia will lead you to his chambers and you can use his bed in there. We won't need them." Atemu said.

"Alright."

Bakura and Marik let Ryou and Malik talk to Yugi quickly. Ryou and Malik were sitting on the bed next to Yugi.

"Are you going to be fine on your own?" Ryou asked.

"I think so. If they wanted to hurt us they would have done it the instant they saw us."

"Yugi are you sure you don't want Bakura or Marik to stay. Yami is unconscious and weak he won't be able to help you if needed."

"I'll be fine Malik it's alright."

Ryou and Malik said goodbye and left with Bakura and Marik as they followed after Akefia. Yugi looked over at Atemu who moved over to a large pile of leaves. Yugi watched as he changed to his snake form which wasn't as large as it was early but was probably about 75 feet long (25 metres) so he was still large. The snake curled around on the leaves and laid his head on the top of his body and looked to Yugi who was watching him as well.

"Can you still talk like that?" Yugi asked and Atemu nodded his head. "Well?"

"_What?"_

"Well I was wondering why we were your play thing?"

"_Don't get me wrong Yugi I didn't mean it in anyway that would harm you but I meant it as someone to keep me company. We weren't going to eat any of you. Not you, you're two friends who look as innocent as you or your looked alike and theirs."_

"You attacked us why?"

"_Well I was only defending myself."_

"You were strangling Yami."

"_That's Yami is it?"_ Yugi nodded. _"He's the spider I fought?"_ Yugi nodded again_. "I wasn't going to kill him. Just make him unconscious. His bites do hurt you know. If I was to bite him it would be bad for him."_

"Why?"

"_Because my fangs point backwards. I would show you but you're scared of me."_

"I would like to see."

Atemu uncurled and moved around to Yugi's side of the bed and Yugi turned onto his back. Atemu rested his head on the bed and opened his mouth. Yugi looked at the fangs seeing how they pointed back towards his throat. Yugi reached out and carefully touched the top of it near the gums before pulling his hand away.

"_It would do you best to warn me if you are to do that in the future because if I jump it could end up with your hand having my fangs in them."_

"Sorry."

"_It's alright. But I have to ask why you aren't afraid of me."_

"Because one I believe what you said before and two you are like Yami, Bakura and Marik. You are able to change your form to something else."

"_Oh."_

Yugi smiled and reached out and ran his hand along the length of his neck, going in the direction of the scales. Yugi smiled and continued doing it and noticed how Atemu closed his eyes.

"You like that?"

"_Yes it's very nice."_

Yugi smiled doing it some more before he yawned softly and blushed. Atemu chuckled and licked his hand before backing away and going over to the bed of leaves and curling up there.

"_Get some sleep. You're tired."_

"I have one more question though."

"What is it?"

"How old are you?"

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 8 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Here's the next chapter.

I want to clear up something. If you remember when reading 'Arachnid' I had put in by one of them how old they were so you need to go back and read it to remember and find out how old they were.

Thankyou and enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ Chapter 9 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Malik stuck very close to Marik as Akefia led them through the caves to his chamber. When they reached they found it lit with a fire in the corner and there was a bed the same size that was in Atemu's chambers. There was also a bed of leaves in another area of the cave that they saw Akefia heading to.

"You four are welcome to the bed. I'll just stay over here."

Akefia changed to about half the size he was early and curled up on the bed of leaves. Malik whimpered and hid behind Marik shaking in fear. Akefia heard the whimper and looked over to see Malik there shaking in fear as he looked at him.

"_What's going on?"_

"Malik's got a phobia of snakes." Marik said as he tried to comfort him.

"_Malik you can hear me yes?"_ He saw Malik nod his head. _"I have had no intension to hurt you or your friends. I never have, never will."_

"B-B-B-B-But ea-ea-earlier y-y-you... y-y-your tongue..."

"_That's how we smell I could tell you were scared without having to look at you. I could smell it. I would like to get to know you but only if you want to."_

Marik ended up dragging Malik over and sitting him down on the bed. Marik sat him in his lap and gently rocked him to hopefully calm him down. Akefia uncurled and changed to a snake that was less than a metre long and came over and onto the far end of the bed.

"_Malik I'm coming over alright. I can't hurt you. I'm not dangerous in any way. I have no venom or poisons. I'd like you to do something alright. I'm going to let you touch my tail alright. Tell me what if feels like and what you think?"_

Akefia came over and turned around and sat his tail right next to him. Marik, Bakura and Ryou eventually were able to coax Malik into touching it. His hand shook and Marik ended up having to hold his hand steady and slowly moved it down towards the tail and Malik soon started stroking it on his own.

"_So what do you think of it?_

"It's slippery."

"_Yes what else?"_

"Smooth."

"_Is it very scary?"_

"Not too much."

Akefia moved away to the other side and turned to look at them.

"So what was with having us as play things?" Ryou asked.

"_Don't take it the wrong way. I would never have harmed either of you or your look a-likes or your two friends. We never meant play thing as the way you might think it would have been. When Atemu said play thing he meant as in someone to keep us company. Someone to talk to. We have been here a while so we don't have many people to talk to."_

"Why not just leave?"

"_Because the myth that was created many generations ago. It would have meant that people would be left here to die of starvation."_

"The other people before us. What happen to them?"

"_I will not lie. We did eat them but, you know how you were drugged, we ate them while they were still out so they didn't feel pain."_

"You were both being merciful." Ryou said.

"_Yeah we didn't want them to know why they were drugged and brought up here. It wouldn't be fair on them."_

Ryou smiled and crawled over and lifted him up and placed him on his lap. Akefia moved and wrapped himself around his stomach and up and curled along his shoulder. Ryou smiled and came back over and Malik sort of looked still fearful but not too much. Ryou noticed Bakura was fuming and Ryou bit his lip.

"Bakura please calm down." Ryou begged.

Akefia looked between the two before moving off Ryou and back over to the bed over leaves where he went back to his half size and curled up there.

"_I can tell you four are together. You have each other's scent on each of you. No reason for me to get in your way and don't think I would try and steal anyone from you. Now you've all had a busy couple of days. Get some sleep and Atemu and I will take you down the mountain and back to the village when the other guy has woken."_

"Yami. The one unconscious is Yami." Marik said.

"_Sorry. When Yami has woken we'll take you back."_

They nodded and Bakura and Marik got Malik and Ryou into bed before getting in after them. Ryou looked over to see Akefia had his head down in the middle of the body of coils and sighed softly.

"You don't have to be so mean." Ryou whispered angrily at Bakura.

"What?"

"You don't have to get so jealous about me holding a snake."

"Ryou that snake is also human and someone we don't know. I don't care if he was a bird, lizard or anything else I won't have something climbing over you when we just met them." Bakura growled.

Ryou sighed and looked at Malik who was watching them. Ryou smiled and kissed him gently and wrapped his arms around his waist and held him close. Malik was still shaking slightly and clung to Ryou and looked to Bakura. Bakura smiled gently and kissed his forehead and moved closer and wrapped his arms around the both of them. Marik came in and kissed them gently and laid the sheet over them and held onto Bakura's arm seeing he couldn't reach him.

Akefia lifted his head when he heard them settle down and saw them all curled up close together. Akefia sighed internally and laid his head back down and went off to sleep.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 9 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ Chapter 10 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

"_How old are you?"_

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

"_You want to know how old I am?"_

"Um yeah... but if you don't want to its fine. I'm just curious."

"_It's alright. I'm 3020."_

"Are you serious?"

"_Yes. Old huh? I was back during ancient Egypt as Pharaoh. "_

"Um yeah." Yugi said replying to his 'old' statement. "Pharaoh sounds cool."

"_I guess. But it wasn't at the time. It was hard and stressing."_

"I guess it would be."

"_Yes now you need to get some sleep."_

"Alright. I'll see you later. Sleep well Atemu."

"_Sleep well Yugi."_

Yugi settled down and held Yami gently and rested his head back on his chest. Yugi kissed his cheek gently before falling asleep.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yami groaned as he woke to find he was lying in a bed with something on his chest. Yami opened his eyes to see a rock ceiling above him. Yami looked around to see the snake near the corner but was half the size it had been earlier. Yami looked to what was laying on his chest and saw Yugi laying there with his head on his chest and his arms wrapped around his waist. Yami smiled and gently ran his hands through Yugi's hair. Yugi mumbled something before opening his eyes and looking up at him.

"Yami?"

"Y...Yugi?"

"Yeah it's me. You ok?"

"Yeah. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. What did you do?"

"You broke your spine when you were slammed into the tree. I did what I did with your wrist and put it back in place and healed it. The same with your nerves in your back. How do you feel?"

"My back still hurts but Bakura said that would be because of the bruise that's there."

"Can I see?"

"Yeah."

Yugi sat up whimpering softly and lifted the back of his shirt up to show Yami his back. Yami gasped at the size of it. It was like someone had wacked him over the back with large piece of wood.

"Yugi I'm sorry."

"It's alright Yami. I promise its fine."

"Ok."

"How do you feel?"

"Tired and sore. I won't be able to walk for a day seeing I used so much energy. Why are we still here?"

"They are letting us stay here for a while and then we are going to head back."

"Oh."

Yugi smiled and kissed his cheek gently. "Get some more sleep."

"Oi you two." Yugi and Yami looked over and saw one of the men that had kidnapped them and brought them up here standing there holding a gun, and Yami instantly wrapped his arms around Yugi. "Keep quiet and I'll get us out of here."

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Atemu had woken during Yugi and Yami were talking but wasn't listening in. It wasn't until he heard someone else in the chamber and he looked up to see one of the men that would deliver the sacrifices. Atemu uncurled and slithered towards him silently. Atemu darted at him as the man shot at him and was hit 5 metres down his body from his head. Atemu withered slightly in pain before going back after the man. He was shot again this time 5 metres further down his body from the other shot.

Yugi jumped out of bed ignoring the pain and ran at the man and pushed his to the floor, successfully knocking the gun out of his hands.

"You stupid kid." The man shouted and smacked Yugi across the face with his hand.

Atemu hissed angrily and stalked over and moved so his body towered over the man and looked down at him. Atemu's tail came around and wrapped around Yugi's waist and pulled him away and placed him on the bed. Once Yugi was on the bed he moved like lightening and wrapped his body around the man and started to strangle him.

Yami covered Yugi's eyes as Atemu strangled the man so that he wouldn't have to witness someone's death. Yami watched as Atemu's tail just constricted around the body easily. Atemu waited till he was sure before letting go which was when Yami removed his hand from Yugi's eyes. Yugi looked over and saw Atemu moving away from the body on the floor and back over to the leaves, a trail of blood following.

"Yami can you let me go?"

Yami looked down at him and unwrapped his arms from around Yugi, allowing Yugi to move. Yugi smiled kissing his cheek and climbed out of bed, hissing through his teeth at the pain. Atemu hearing the sound looked up and saw Yugi moving slowly over. Atemu uncoiled and slithered over and nudged him back into the bed.

"Atemu..." Yugi started.

"_You need to stay in bed for a little while."_

"And you're hurt worse than I am."

Atemu looked down at the wounds. It hurt a lot but he did have worse from when he was getting wild prey. It would have hurt more if he was human but because he was in his animal form he could take more pain otherwise they wouldn't have been able to survive when catching wild prey.

"_It will heal."_

"Let me take a look. If the bullets are still in there it's not a good thing."

Atemu moved his tail up so that Yugi could see the wound but soon brought it down when he heard running. Atemu got ready to spring out and pounce but soon calmed when Akefia ran in and stopped seeing the body and the blood.

"Atemu!?"

"_I'm here."_

"What's going on?"

"_Akefia can you get rid of him? He's still alive. I wasn't going to kill him in front of them. You can though once he's out of here."_

"You going to have him or can I?"

"_Have him if you want."_

"Thankyou. You alright though?"

"_Nothing I can't handle."_

"Alright. I'll come check it in the morning."

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 10 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you like it. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ Chapter 11 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yugi watched as Akefia dragged the body out before looking back at Atemu who was slowly moving away. Yugi moved so he was laying over the edge of the bed and grabbed onto the tip of his tail as Atemu left and tried to stop him. Atemu felt him grab hold of his tail and looked around at him before turning and going back over. Yugi seeing him coming back over let go of his tail and sat up.

"_What is it?"_

"Let me have a look at the wounds." Atemu moved his tail so the first came up for Yugi to look at. "Atemu the bullet is still in there. Do you have something I can use to get rid of it?"

"_No but Akefia might."_

"Can you get him in here somehow?"

Atemu nodded and lifted the end of his tail and slammed it to the ground and did it a few more times. After a minute Akefia came in as a snake. You could see part of his stomach was swollen and Yugi didn't want to know why.

"_What? I thought you said you didn't need me."_

"_Do you have something Yugi can use to get the bullets out with?"_

"_Yeah. I'll go get it."_

After a few minutes Akefia came back and was holding a pair of tweezers with his tail. Yugi and Yami noticed the others behind him and stood near the entrance watching. Akefia handed it to Yugi before he wrapped around Atemu and held him steady.

Yugi smiled and moved closer and placed his hand next to the wound he was focussing on. Yugi slowly slid the tweezers in and followed the line till he touched something hard and carefully grabbed hold of it and pulled it out, Atemu's body twitched. Yugi smiled and placed it in Yami's hand at his request to hold it.

Akefia moved off Atemu before wrapping back around him when Atemu moved the next wound to Yugi. Yugi did the same he did with the last but this time Atemu tensed when he hit something causing him to move and Yugi jump slightly and looked towards Akefia who nodded for him to continued. Yugi soon found the bullet and pulled it out and Akefia unwrapped from Atemu and backed off.

"_Thankyou Yugi."_

"You're welcome."

Atemu slowly slithered away and onto the bed of leaves. Akefia followed after and sat next to him talking quietly with him for a few minutes before, moving back over to them.

"_He's fine. Just let him rest. The wounds will heal soon. I'll be heading out now if you don't need anything."_

"No we'll be fine." Yugi said.

"Just where can we put these and what can we clean our hands with." Yami asked.

Akefia pulled two towels from a cupboard to them both and held out a cup for the bullets. Once given to him he left and Bakura, Ryou, Marik and Malik followed after him. Both wiped their hands of blood and Yugi crawled back over to Yami and lay down in his arms.

"Hey Yami do you think we should offer for them to come back with us?" Yugi whispered softly to him so Atemu didn't hear.

"Yeah maybe but how do we get them back to Japan?"

"Call Seto I'm sure he'll organize something."

"Alright we can try let's just get some sleep."

Yugi nodded and kissed him on the cheek softly before laying his head on his chest and fell asleep. Yami looked over at Atemu who was curled up and his head hidden from them before falling asleep.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Bakura wrapped his arm around Ryou as they headed back to Akefia's chamber. Marik was trying to keep Malik calm as they followed after Akefia whose stomach was very swollen which was what Malik was freaking out about. Akefia moved over to the bed of leaves and curled up there as best he could with his blotted stomach. Marik sat Malik on the bed and had him look away from Akefia and to him.

"Malik calm down. You need to just relax alright. Nothing is going to happen to any of us ok?" Malik nodded. "Good. Now how about you lie down and get some sleep. We'll all talk in the morning."

Malik nodded and lay down next to Marik who smiled and ran his hand through his hair. Marik looked over to Akefia to see him curled up on the bed of leaves.

"Akefia?"

Akefia looked up at him._ "Yeah?"_

"Is Atemu ok?"

"Yeah he'll be fine. It's not too bad. He's had worse and so have I."

"Alright. Goodnight."

Marik followed Malik and lay down and he wrapped his arms around his waist. Ryou lay down next to Malik and Bakura lay down behind him. Malik smiled at Ryou and Ryou wrapped his arms around Malik and held him gently.

"It's alright Malik. You will get use to it. Yugi and I did you can too."

Malik smiled weakly at the thought not believing what Ryou said. They all soon fell asleep and Akefia looked across at them before going to sleep.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 11 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ Chapter 12 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

The next day Akefia led Bakura, Marik, Ryou and Malik to Atemu's chamber so they could have a discussion. Yugi and Yami were still lying in bed, Yugi couldn't move his back without much pain and Yami was just laying there with him. His energy was nearly all back.

Atemu was lying down on the bed of leaves. The wound had stopped bleeding and was a little smaller but not much. Atemu looked up when they entered before moving overing towards the bed and curled up near the end.

"_You guys can sit on the bed." _Atemu said.

Marik led Malik over and sat next to Yami and pulled Malik into his lap. Bakura sat down on the edge near the middle and pulled Ryou into his lap and they all turned to Atemu and Akefia. Akefia sat down on a chair while Atemu moved a little closer so he was between the group on the bed and Akefia.

"So what do you want to know?" Akefia asked.

Ryou looked to the other before looking back over. "How are you guys able to change form? Yami, Bakura and Marik were bitten by spiders and after that they were able to change. What about you two?"

Akefia looked to Atemu. "You want to answer that?"

"_Alright. Well we were at war and somehow the country we were at war with brought snakes to the battle and set them lose at us. Many died from bites, strangulation and loss of limbs. Myself I was bitten badly in the side and taken off the field and to a tent and was placed there and my side was bandaged. I got sick with a fever and vomiting. They ended up shipping me off to the palace so that Isis could see what was wrong. Isis was our palace healer and very talented. _

"_Not long after I got there I had muscle and body pains and eventually after 4 days my body transformed. It was very painful. I eventually, with Isis's help, was able to change back and that's when I, in private, tried to change my size. I went back to battle and used my snake form and eventually won. After the battle we were going through the field and that's when I found Akefia."_

"Wow. So it was a similar thing that happened to Yami, Bakura and Marik. You were bitten and then well this is what life is like now." Yugi commented.

"_Yes. I guess it's Akefia's turn to give you his side of the story. Oh and by the way we weren't friends before either."_

Akefia chuckled. "Well I guess I should tell you about my side of the story. I was actually going to go and rob the palace at the time of the war but where I was in Egypt I needed to go through the war zone. I didn't know of the snakes so I just went. As I got there I saw the snakes and knew I would be able to get through so killed off both sides and any snakes that tried to attack me.

"I was close to getting away from the battle field but unfortunately got into a fight. I was busy fighting and was bitten on my hip and thrown away. After that the snakes left me alone and any soldiers did the same. I couldn't walk away so I ended up dragging myself to the side of the field before I fainted. I was losing a lot of blood.

"The next time I woke up I was in a tent with guards beside me to guard me. Atemu knew who I was and I was surprised he didn't let me die. I remember feeling sick and I had a fever and was vomiting. I didn't know what was wrong and I tried to get away but couldn't get too far. The guards just followed after me as I started heading out of the tent. They didn't try to stop me either. When I was near the edge of the camp I collapsed. I couldn't walk any further. That's when Atemu came over and got them to take me back to the tent and to make sure I didn't get away from the camp. I told him to just kill me but he wouldn't.

"The day after I was placed on a horse that was led by a guard, seeing were heading back to the palace. The whole army, well those left, were coming as well. Atemu was up front as they were heading back and I was about 50 metres behind him. My hands were bond in front and tied to my waist so I couldn't try anything. Really I didn't want to. My body hurt so much. My muscles were sore and pains were shooting through my body.

"It took two days to get back before I was put in the healing chambers and guards placed outside. I was told what was happening I didn't believe them what was happening till it happened. After two more days my body changed and it hurt so much. After that happened I believed what they told me and Atemu and Isis helped me change back. I was still placed under guard while Atemu kept me in the healing chambers to heal completely. After a while Atemu cleared me of all charges and I was able to stay at the palace and I helped him with wars and things."

"_But soon a problem became apparent. We didn't age anymore. When it became too dangerous to continue ruling Akefia and I left. We've travelled around the world before ending up here."_

"How long have you been here?" Yugi asked.

"About 500 years. Since we don't age we'd gone to the town every so often for a couple of years before staying away for a hundred years so the generation that had seen us die off before we'd venture down again. We also made sure to remove any sort of information about us from any sort of filing system." Akefia said.

"So this way no one would know?" Malik asked even if he was sounding confident about being with snakes.

"_Yeah. It would be a problem otherwise. That was one reason we left Egypt although we did go back and see our family and friends but in secret so no one would see us because we were announced dead."_

"You had yourselves announced dead?"

"Yeah imagine what would have happened if Egypt found out that their Pharaoh decided to leave his people. It would be a catastrophe so we said for us to be announced dead. This way there wouldn't have been a big a problem. What was fun though was being snakes and breaking into the palace to see friends. That was fun."

"_Because you are a thief of course it's fun for you."_

Ryou and Yugi giggled softly at what had been said. Yugi moved slightly and instantly remembered something.

"Yami we are meant to be back today. We have to head to Manaus tomorrow and then to Natal."

"We can take you guys back now if you like?" Akefia said. "We can escort you. If you three are as spiders we'll cover a lot more ground."

"We were planning on that." Bakura said.

"Bakura, Marik." Yami said and everyone looked to him. "You do realise I don't have the energy for that right?"

"Yeah we do. You and Yugi will ride with one of us."

Yami nodded and looked at Yugi who was happily just resting against him. "We need to leave today though Yami."

"I know."

"Well the guides would have taken your luggage so if you're ready then let's go."

"Oh um... I have an offer for you."

"_What is it Yugi?"_

"Did you guys want to come back to Japan with us?" Yugi asked.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 12 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ Chapter 13 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

"_Did you guys want to come back to Japan with us?" Yugi asked._

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

"_Sorry what was that?"_ Atemu asked.

"I was wondering if you guys wanted to leave here so you don't have to live like this anymore."

"Well that would be nice. We'd need to wrap up a few things here so that no one else dies from starvation." Bakura said.

Yugi smiled and nodded before looking to Atemu who was looking like he was thinking. Soon Atemu bobbed his head causing Yugi to smile more.

"We'll take you guys back today and come back here and fix everything up and then be back down there tomorrow morning, early." Akefia said and the others nodded. "Well let's go."

Bakura stood and took Yugi into his arms while Malik helped Yami stand and stood close as well as Ryou. Marik walked in front of them with Bakura while Akefia and Atemu were up front. When they reached the outside of the cave Akefia took Yugi from Bakura, while Bakura and Marik changed. Marik moved over to where Yami was and got down on the ground while Yami climbed on before he was passed Yugi and Marik than stood back up, while Ryou and Malik were up on Bakura's back.

Akefia changed to about 75foot long snake and Atemu had grown longer till he was about the same size. When they were all ready they started down the mountain, Atemu and Akefia in front of them. It had taken about three hours before they reached the outskirts of the city.

Ryou and Malik were let off Bakura first and the three helped get Yugi and Yami down before Marik changed back. Atemu and Akefia were still as snakes but were a lot smaller so that if someone saw the group of humans they wouldn't see them.

"_We'll see you tomorrow morning. We'll be there early before you guys get up. We'll stay underneath the lodge and when we hear you walking around we'll come out."_ Atemu said.

"Alright. We'll see you then. If you arrive tonight than you are more than welcome to let us know and come in." Yugi said.

"_Thankyou. We'll just have to see what happens."_

Yugi smiled and nodded along with Ryou and Malik. Atemu and Akefia bid them goodbye before slithering away. Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Yami, Bakura and Marik turned back towards the city before heading down and towards the lodge. As soon as they arrived there Yugi went for his mobile and dialled Seto's number. Ryou and Malik were sitting in front of Yugi who was sitting on his and Yami's bed with Ryou and Malik on the end.

"**Hello?"**

"Seto?"

"**Yugi? What are you calling for? Is something wrong?"**

"No nothing is wrong Seto. But Ryou, Malik and I have a request."

"**What is it?"**

"Well we need two more tickets."

"**What in the world for?"**

"We kind of met two people."

"**I'll cancel your plane tickets and send my jet over to collect you. Just tell me the names of these two people and what they look like and they will be allowed on."**

"Their names are Atemu and Akefia. Atemu looks similar to Yami and me but his skin is tanned and eyes are crimson. Akefia looks like Bakura and Ryou but his skin is tanned as well and his eyes are grey."

"**Alright. I'll give these details to my pilot. He'll wait for you at the gate that is assigned to you. When you go and get your tickets don't mention that Atemu and Akefia are going on the plane with you. The pilot will let them on."**

"Alright. Thankyou so much Seto. We'll find a way to pay you back."

"**I don't need you to pay me back Yugi. None of you. Well I'll let you go. I want to hear of everything when you guys get back."**

"We'll tell you everything Seto. Thankyou again. We'll see you guys soon."

"**Bye Yugi."**

"Bye Seto." Yugi hung up and then was blasted with questions from Ryou and Malik.

"Well what did he say?"

"Are they coming home with us?"

"Yes they are. Seto is sending his private jet so that we can get them back to Japan."

"Really?" Ryou asked surprised.

"Yeah Seto's sending his jet because they don't have tickets or passports so they just have to look like they are dropping us off."

Ryou smiled and Malik looked a little uneasy but remained silent. Yugi turned to see Yami walk in and he frowned a little seeing he was confused as to why Ryou and Malik were there.

"You two out, now!"

Ryou and Malik bolted from the room leaving Yugi shaking his head. Yami smirked as he shut the door behind the two and successfully locked the door. Yami turned back to Yugi smirking which caused Yugi to gulp and try to make his way to the bathroom where he could lock the door and be safe. Yami jumped in front of him as he tried to get to the bathroom and completely blocked his escape.

"Now Yugi why are you running?" Yami said innocently.

"I was going to go have a shower. I stink." Yugi said as he backed up seeing how Yami was stalking forward.

"How about we skip the shower for now and have it later."

Yugi's legs bumped the edge of the bed and he fell back onto the bed. Yami smirked and Yugi started to crawl back but soon was stopped seeing Yami had grabbed his legs and was now climbing on top of him. Yugi gulped and stared at Yami who was now sitting on his legs and leaning over him.

"Now Yugi don't you want to have fun?"

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 13 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

Here's the next chapter.

There is an lemon at the start so you've been warned. Don't like don't read its simple.

Enjoy

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ Chapter 14 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

"Y-Yami the others are here."

"And?"

"They'll hear. Besides Atemu and Akefia could be back anytime."

"Yugi they said either later tonight or tomorrow early morning. It's still too early and besides they only left less than half an hour ago. So there is plenty of time for use and beside the others are likely to be doing the same thing."

"But you haven't got all your energy left."

"Who said that it most of it hasn't come back. Besides I always have enough energy for you."

Yami leaned down and kissed him gently, causing Yugi to melt into the kiss. Yugi moaned softly, wrapping his arms up around Yami's neck and kissed him back. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and pulled him up to the top of the bed, still kissing him, before removing Yugi's arms from around his neck and moved them towards the corners on the bed and using his silk threading he tied Yugi's arms to the bed head corners before pulling away from the kiss.

Yugi frowned when he tried to wrap his arms around Yami's neck again seeing he couldn't. Yugi turned his gaze to his wrist to find silk rope was wrapped around his wrist and attached to the bed head. Yugi looked at his other wrist to find it the same there. Yugi turned his gaze back to Yami and gave him a half hearted glare which only caused Yami to chuckle before leaning down and nuzzling his neck as he slipped his clothes off leaving him completely naked.

"You know you can't disagree once I've started."

"True but did I have to be chained up? I...It's just you've never spoken about it and I'm not sure I'm ready for that sort of thing."

Yami stopped smirking, chuckling and sat back looking at him softly. Yami gently kissed him chastely causing Yugi pout when he pulled away.

"Do you want me to let you go?"

"Please?"

Yami removed the silk roping around Yugi's wrists and climbed off him and sat there thoughtful. Yugi frowned and sat up looking at him before smiling and knelt in front of him and made Yami look at him before climbing into his lap and straddling his hips and legs and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"I never said we couldn't make love Yami. I'm just wasn't ready for the tying down thing."

Yami smiled softly and leaned forward and kissed him and pleasing Yugi more when he didn't pull away early or leave it chaste. Yugi moaned softly and gently led Yami to lie back on the bed before rubbing their cocks together causing Yami to groan. Yami broke off the kiss and then flipped them over and rubbed against Yugi hard causing him to gasp and moan in want.

Yami ripped Yugi's shirt from his body and leaned down and attached himself to Yugi's right nipple and started to suck and bite at it, thought biting softly, which caused Yugi to let out a startled yelp and then moan when Yami soothed it. Once Yami got bored with that one he moved to the other and gave it the same treatment.

As Yami was doing that he was slowly removing Yugi's pants and boxers and threw them away somewhere. Yugi's body shivered when the cool air hit his heated arousal before Yami laid his body down on him and started to rub up against him. Yugi broke the kiss and moaned loudly and tried to buck his body closer but Yami's body held him down as he still ground into him.

"Yami stop teasing me." Yugi gasped out quickly.

Yami chuckled and leaned down to his neck. "As you wish."

Yami crawled down his body and took him in his mouth causing Yugi to give a small scream. Yami chuckled around his member that sat in his mouth causing Yugi grip the bedding tightly and moan loudly.

"C...Can't hold..." Yugi started to get out but Yami drew back and leaned up looking at him.

Yugi groaned in annoyance and his hand slipped down and curled around his erection and started pumping it. Yami smirked and pinned Yugi's hand the bed and did the same to the other.

"Yami! Please!" Yugi was pretty much begging.

Yami smiled and took Yugi's hands in one of his and brought them up to Yugi's mouth. Yugi took them in and started sucking on them before Yami took them out and started to prepare him. Once done Yugi leaned up a little having suck on a couple of his own before grabbing Yami around the ass and pulled him up his body till his cock was sitting in front of his face. Yugi looked up at Yami who was a little started but smiled softly at him and moved forward a little more. Yugi took him in his mouth and Yami groaned and gently moved in and out of Yugi's mouth.

Yugi sucked on the organ while his hands squeezed Yami's ass cheeks before he moved his hand and rubbed a finger around Yami's entrance to tease him. Yami jumped a little and looked down at Yugi and nodded and Yugi slipped his finger in Yami and did the same thing that Yami had down to him. When all three were in he knew Yami was so close seeing Yami was panting and pre-cum was spilling from his erection. Yugi jammed his three fingers forward trying to find the spot inside him and he found it and Yami bucked in his mouth and spilled his seed in his mouth. Yugi caught himself and drank it up and pulled his fingers from Yami's entrance.

Yami pulled himself from Yugi's mouth and panted heavily while Yugi lay there looking as innocent as ever. Yami smirked and moved down his body till his entrance was in line with Yugi's hard erection.

"Yami wait!" Yami looked at him and moved back a little and sat on his thighs. "What are you doing?"

"I was going to let you take me."

"B...B-But wh-what i-if I..." Yami placed his finger on Yugi's lips, silencing him.

"Shh it's alright. You'll do fine. But if you don't want to that's fine. You will enjoy it. I'll do everything."

"O...Ok."

Yami smiled and leaned over and kissed him gently before drawing back and slowly lowered himself onto Yugi's erection, holding Yugi's hips down at the same time. Yugi gasped at the warm tight heat surrounding his erection. Yami soon sat when Yugi was to the hilt and held still for his own sake to adjust to Yugi's size. Yugi was panting softly and clutching the bedding tightly in his hands. Yami smiled and stroked his cheek before shifting slightly and drew up before moving back down and moaned softly. Yugi was moaning and trying to buck his hips to get back inside but Yami kept his hips down for the time being to torment him but also let himself adjust.

After a minute of slow rising and falling Yami released Yugi's hips and started falling on him faster and harder while Yugi would just buck as he fell slamming harder into Yami who would scream in pleasure. All too soon Yami released screaming Yugi's name. Yugi gasped and bucked his hips into Yami and released screaming Yami's name.

When Yami felt he was going to fall he pulled Yugi out of him and laid down beside Yugi and wrapped his arms around him. Yugi turned and wrapped his arms around him tiredly and looked up at him. Yami smiled and leaned down and kissed him gently.

"I love you."

"I love you too Yami."

Yami smiled and kissed his forehead and held him tightly. "Get some sleep."

"We need to pack though."

"We can pack tonight. Besides we need some sort of peaceful sleep at the moment and it's still day so we don't have to rush."

Yugi nodded and cuddled up to Yami and laid his head on his chest and slowly fell asleep with Yami following not too far behind him.

While they were sleeping Bakura, Marik and Malik were this time playing with Ryou. Before Ryou was Malik who let's just say loved it and then he suggested Ryou after they had finished with him and now Ryou was their prey. Ryou knew he'd be limping later.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 14 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

Here's the next chapter. Sorry if it's taken so long.

There's also a small lemon in the chapter. Don't like don't read. Simple.

Enjoy

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ Chapter 15 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yugi yawned softly as he woke later that day. It was now night time and he didn't know what time it was. Yugi slipped out of Yami's arms and grabbed his clothes and silently left the room and found Ryou and Malik sitting on the couch together Ryou in Malik's arms. His back was still very sore from the bruising, but it was getting better as long as he didn't knock it against something.

"Hey Yugi."

"Hi guys. Bakura and Marik asleep?"

"Yeah they're tired. Same with Yami?"

"Yeah." Yugi sighed softly as he sat down on the other couch. "Have fun before?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah sore now. You?"

"Yeah but I'm not sore." Yugi said grinning and a blush on his face.

"Why?"

"I wasn't taken."

"You seme?" Yugi just blushed more.

"Yeah."

"Wow!" Malik exclaimed. "Our little boy's growing up."

"Shut up Malik!"

Malik smirked and let out a chuckle and squeezed Ryou a little. Ryou smiled at Yugi's bright red face and laid his head on Malik's shoulder and closed his eyes still smiling.

"So you guys packed?"

"Nope not yet."

"Well I'm going to go pack mine now. I'll see you guys later tonight. We going to order take out?"

"Yeah I think we should."

"Alright."

Yugi got up and headed into the room he shared with Yami and found Yami awake and laying there watching him. Yugi smiled and walked over and kissed him gently while Yami snagged his arm around Yugi's waist and pulled him flush against him.

"Yami! Don't do that. Besides its time to get up and help me pack."

"Why?"

"So it's then done, now out of bed. We'll have a shower after we've packed most of our stuff."

"That's what you said when we got back."

"Yeah well someone decided to change that. So now we're going to do what I want to do. Get out of bed and help me pack. Then we'll have a shower."

Yami sighed softly and let Yugi go before he sat up and winced at the pain that shot up his spin. Yugi smiled softly and kissed his cheek knowing why he was sore.

"Hurts?"

"Yeah."

"Hold on I'll get you something to help for that."

Yugi started to go through the bags till he found the pain killers and passed two tablets to Yami and placed the box back into the bag. Yugi looked back at Yami who was still in bed before he strode over to the bathroom door and looked back to see Yami staring at him confused slightly. Yugi just shrugged his shoulder and walked in; removing the robe he was still wrapped in and went into the shower.

**Start of lemon**

Yugi turned the shower on and soon felt an arm around his waist and a finger rubbing gently at his entrance. Yugi felt Yami nibbling at his ear lightly and he moaned softly and pressed back against the finger still teasing him causing it to slip inside and Yugi moaned more as Yami started to prepare him before removing the fingers leaving Yugi feel cold.

"Yamiiiiiiiiiiii!!!" Yugi whined when Yami just pressed his cock against his entrance and didn't do anything.

Yami chuckled and kissed his neck gently and pressed in causing Yugi to moan softly. Yami continued to kiss and suck at his neck till Yugi pushed back against him when he was ready. When Yugi moved back against him, Yami made him bend forward a little and held his waist and started to thrust in quickly and hard, nailing Yugi's sweet spot making him scream in pleasure.

Yami wrapped on arm right around his waist and used the other to cover Yugi's mouth to quieten down his screams. Yugi pushed back against him to get him to start moving. Yami smiled and kept his hand just around Yugi's mouth to quieten his screams. Yami leaned down and started to nibble at his back and neck as he started to thrust in and out of Yugi, nailing his sweet spot each time.

Soon Yugi couldn't take it anymore and released with a mumbled scream of Yami's name which caused Yami to come after him with a groan of Yugi's name. Yami stood there panting while Yugi's legs were slowly collapsing under him till Yami caught him around the waist and pulled him to his chest and the two sat down in the shower, with Yami leaning against the walls and still inside Yugi.

**End of lemon. **

Yami kissed his neck and face gently as Yugi lay there. Yugi smiled softly at the kisses on his neck and face and wrapped his own arms around his waist and held Yami's hands. Yugi just continue to lay against Yami, after moving his back around a bit so there wasn't too much pressure on the bruises, as the water sprayed over them.

"Yami we really need to get packing." Yugi murmured.

"You are really no fun at the moment."

Yugi just giggled and moved so Yami fell out of him before turning around and lay his head on Yami's chest, his stomach against Yami's. Yami smiled and looked down at Yugi and his eyes wondered to his back and he sighed softly and held him gently away from the bruising.

"Yami what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"It wasn't nothing. Tell me."

"I was just looking at the bruise. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. I'm fine, you're fine, everyone fine. Don't worry about it. It's just a bruise it'll go."

"Still if we tried to talk and not fight you wouldn't be hurt."

Yugi sighed and took Yami's face in his hand to get him to look at him. "It doesn't matter. I'm alive and I'm going to continue living just fine. It's not your fault alright. I shouldn't have run out, it was stupid I know that so relax."

Yami sighed and nodded causing Yugi to smiled and kiss him gently on the lips. Yami tried to deepen it but Yugi pulled back and smiled sweetly. Yami frowned as he watched Yugi stand up and start to wash off. Yami just chuckled and stood up as well.

"You little tease."

"You can have as much kisses as you want when we have packed."

Yami just smirked and kissed his cheek before helping him clean up.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 15 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

Here's the next chapter. Please forgive me but I'm so far behind on my uni work that I haven't written any of my stories for a while. So I'm only posting what I had written earlier, so "The Snake King's Temple" and "Werewolves" will be update when uni has finished next friday and I've written the next chapters. Please be patient. In the meantime I've got a chapter for "Anaconda" I can update and a few for "Blood Mate" but you only get one from that. Got to make them last.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ Chapter 16 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yugi sighed softly as he packed the rest of his stuff up. Yami had done his rather quickly and was nipping at his neck constantly as he packed. Yugi sighed softly and gently pushed Yami away as he turned and walked into the bathroom to grab his toiletries that he didn't need tomorrow morning. Yugi walked back in, grabbed the painkillers, and put them on the bedside table before putting his toiletries into his bag.

Yugi zipped up the bag, took it off the bed, and put it by the wall before he felt himself picked up and placed on the bed. Yugi looked up to see Yami curling over him. Yugi sighed and shook his head gently but smiled nether the less. Yami smiled and leaned down and started to kiss Yugi gently and started to make out with him more and more.

After an hour, there was a knock on the door. Yami groaned while Yugi just lay there panting and shook his head. Yami growled and stood up and walked to the door and opened it to find Bakura and Marik standing there in robes smirking.

"What?" Yami growled.

"Just telling you that Ryou and Malik want to order dinner and wanted to know if you wanted to come out and decide."

"Yeah we will." Yugi called.

"But Yugi!" Yami whined.

"No Yami don't start."

Yugi got up wincing in pain and headed out to the living room and sat with Ryou and Malik. They started going through the take out stores before deciding what they wanted. Yami just sat beside Yugi and didn't mind what they were going to eat. Once they decided Ryou called it in and where it was to be dropped off to before they all relaxed together and watched some TV. It was to be an hour before it would be there.

After about 30mins they heard a knocking from under the floor boards. Yugi, Ryou and Malik screamed and jumped onto the sofa's they were on. Yami, Bakura and Marik, had gotten dressed at Ryou and Malik's instance, jumped up and were alert. There was then light taping that lead towards the patio. Yami, Bakura and Marik inched out the glass doors and towards the edge of the patio. When they were less than a meter away from the edge a black caiman lunged out at them from water. All three jumped back as quick as possible but Bakura and Yami legs got a bit caught , causing a few deep scratches. Both fell to the ground and looked back at the caiman before it was suddenly pulled back into the water. You could see the water being turned around before it stilled.

Marik knelt beside Bakura while the boys were told to stay inside. All six watched as the water moved softly before it stopped and then a snake appeared out of the water and onto the deck. Another joined just after the head appeared. Yami, Bakura and Marik started to move back and they recognise who the two snakes were.

All three relaxed and Yugi, Ryou and Malik ran out to their lovers. Yugi knelt by Yami and looked at the wound. There was five small scratches on the side of his leg, just above his ankle. Bakura had the same and was covering it with his hand.

"Head in Akefia, Atemu." Yugi said as he stood and help Yami to his feet.

Yami stood up and didn't put pressure on his leg. Yugi grabbed his arm, wrapped it around his neck, wrapped his own arm around his waist, and started to help him inside. The same happened with Bakura and both of them were placed on a couch.

Atemu and Akefia were standing in a corner while they watched the two injured being helped in. They watched as Ryou ran off to get towels, bowls, water, bandages, and antiseptic. They walked over and Yugi nodded to the couch that was free indicating for them to sit. After sitting down Ryou ran in with two bowls of water and a couple of towels and ran off again. Yugi and Malik used what they were given to start cleaning the marks.

"You ok Yami?" Yugi asked.

"I'm fine Yugi. They are just scratches."

Yugi sighed and pressed the cloth there till Ryou got back with the bandages and antiseptic. Yami smiled and leaned over and brushed Yugi's hair from the side of his face and kissed his cheek. Yugi smiled slightly and sat beside him and had his leg bent so it rested on his lap. When Ryou came back, he put the bandages and antiseptic down and helped Yugi with Yami seeing Bakura had Marik and Malik helping.

When they stopped bleeding, they put some antiseptic cream on and cause Bakura to yelp in pain and glare at Marik who had caused it. He'd pressed a little hard as he put the antiseptic on so the sting and pressure hurt. Marik just shrugged and kissed his cheek and let Malik wrap it up.

Yami was not in as much pain as Bakura had been because Ryou and Yugi were being careful and gentle with the injuries. Atemu and Akefia just sat off to the other side as the four help the two injured stop bleeding. As they finished Ryou and Yugi took the equipment away before rejoining their lovers.

"So how are you both?" Yugi asked.

"We're alright. Sorry we scared the caiman and it kind of jumped out of the water. We didn't realise till we saw what was happening." Atemu said.

"It's alright. We'll be fine." Yami replied.

Both nodded and all fell into an uncomfortable silence. Yugi suddenly realise it would be about 30mins before dinner would arrive and they only had enough for the six of them not eight. Yugi jumped off the couch and went to the table by the door that had the menu of the restaurant on it. He came back over carrying the menu and passed it to Atemu.

"Choose something you guys want to eat and I'll add it to our order and extra rice." Yugi said.

Atemu looked at Akefia who shrugged and nodded. Both decided on a meal they would like they told Yugi who went back over to the table and called up the restaurant and added three meals to their order. It was to be an extra 15mins to when it was meant to arrive. Yugi smiled and jumped back onto the couch and Yami wrapped his arm around his waist and held him close.

"Have you been able to deal with everything?" Ryou asked.

"Yes. It was not hard. We burnt everything to the ground and then made the chambers and tunnels cave in." Akefia said.

"Aren't you upset about that?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's your home." Malik said.

"No we aren't really. It wasn't really home. It was just somewhere we stayed. Isn't home somewhere you enjoy and live with friends and family?"

"Yes."

"Than we didn't really have that. Sure we were together but it was just somewhere to hid." Atemu replied.

The six just gave a half nod and looked amongst each other. They were not sure what to do now. They turned the TV back on seeing it was the easiest thing to escape the awkward silence. After about 45mins there was a knock on the door. Yugi, Ryou and Malik got up and went to the door. Seeing it was dinner, they paid for it and then headed back in, Malik locking the door in the process. Yugi and Ryou put the stuff on the coffee table, went into the kitchen, got out knives, forks, and plates, placed them on the tables as well, and sat down.

Everyone started eating before washing up and going to bed. Atemu and Akefia took the spare room since Bakura, Ryou, Marik and Malik decided to share a bed so they were not sleeping on the couch.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 16 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	17. Chapter 17

OH MY GOD, IT'S BEEN 4 MONTHS SINCE I UPDATED THIS STORY. I'M SO SORRY!

I promise to start updating this one again. I'm going to focus on it a bit more between studies along with my other three stories.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ Chapter 17 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

The group was at the airport. The six of them were checking in. Atemu and Akefia were standing off to the side while they were checking in. Yugi and Ryou were carrying a duffle bag each along with their back packs. In the bags was the little of clothing that Atemu and Akefia owned. Since the only time they wore them was when they were in their human form, which was not often.

"Are those carryon luggage?" The woman asked at the check in.

"Yes they are."

"Can you just put them on so I can weigh them?" Ryou and Yugi put the bags on one by one when she asked. "Thank you they will be fine. Now Mr Kaiba seems to have changed the flight details a little. You'll be taking his jet back to Japan so instead of boarding gate 18 you'll be boarding through gate 32 at 1800."

"Thank you."

"Have a nice flight."

"We will. Bye."

The group walked off and Atemu and Akefia took the bags from Yugi and Ryou seeing they did not want them to carry their stuff. However, it looked like to anyone else as if they were offering to carry them. As they went through the scanners did not go off and they continued to the gate. When they arrived, they sat down on the seats near the gate.

After 30minutes the gates opened and the pilot walkout out of the doors. Everyone walked over to him.

"Yugi Motou?"

"Yes that's me."

"Mr Kaiba informs me that there are two other people joining you."

"Yes, Atemu and Akefia here."

"Very well. Ready to go?"

"Yes I believe so."

"Come aboard."

The group followed the pilot through the hall to the plane. The door closed by an attendant after they all were through. They walked onto the plane and gasped at the look and size of it. It had many seats on it and was laid out completely differently to any other plane they had been on. The seats were in a row of two with six sets, three on each side. There was a bar and a games table at front and at the back was the toilets.

"I believe this must be your first time on Mr Kaiba's private jet."

"Yes it is." Yugi, Ryou and Malik said at the same time.

"Well sit down and buckle up and we'll head off back to Japan. Just to let you know the first two rows on each side turn around. When we reach altitude if you wish an attendant can change them around but they must be put back like they are now for landing."

"We would!" Bakura and Marik shouted.

"Bakura, Marik!" Ryou and Malik scowled.

"What?!" Both said.

"I heard about you two from Mr Kaiba and I'm not surprised. I'll have an attendant know to come out when we reach altitude to move one of the seats around."

The pilot then went to the cockpit. Ryou and Malik both shook their heads and hit Marik and Bakura on the back of the head.

"Hey!"

"You don't need to be idiots. They would have come out when we reached altitude. It was rude."

Ryou and Malik than proceeded to sit on a seat together. Yugi and Yami sat down together on the other side of the plane. Bakura and Marik grumbled and sat in front of Malik and Ryou. Atemu and Akefia chuckled and sat down behind Yugi and Yami.

After taking off they had their seats changed around and sat talking with each other. Ryou and Malik were giving Bakura and Marik the silent treatment for an hour in the flight. It was five hours into the flight and the silent treatment was starting to annoy Bakura and Marik.

"Come on you both can't give us the silent treatment forever." Bakura complained.

"Yeah who would give you wildly good sex if you're not talking to us." Marik said.

"We have each other." Malik said rolling his eyes.

"Oh." Marik said dumbly.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

"Are they always like this?" Akefia asked.

"Unfortunately... Yes." Yugi said, shaking his head.

"It was just as bad on the island before Yugi, Ryou and Malik came. They would fight with one another before they would take me because of bent up frustration." Yami said. "Not that it wasn't bad but sometimes it did hurt a bit. Besides I like my time with Yugi better."

"HEY!!!" All four looked over to Bakura and Marik who had just heard what Yami had said. "You asshole."

"What it's true. You both were ruff at times and it hurt."

Both just glared at him before turning back to Ryou and Malik who were curled up with each other and were starting to fall asleep. Bakura and Marik grumbled and walked over to the games table. Yami shook his head while Yugi giggled and curled up to Yami.

Akefia excused himself, walked over to the games table with Bakura and Marik, and started to play a few games. He had to learn them first but caught on quickly. While he was learning, Bakura or Marik would win before Akefia started catch on and started kicking their ass.

Yami and Yugi got to know Atemu better and Atemu got to know them better. Ryou and Malik were asleep together for about 5hours. It was about ten hours before they landed in Japan, Domino.

"There is a limo waiting out the front of the airport. You will be skipping customs and immigration since you are on Mr Kaiba's personal jet. Your luggage will be in the limo before you leave."

The group thanked the pilot and Marik and Bakura, seeing Ryou and Malik were still asleep when they landed and were not awake, carried them out. Yugi had fallen asleep two hours before the plane landed but was not going to let Yami carry him out to the limo.

They saw their luggage being put into the back of the limo and they climbed in to see Seto sitting there legs crossed and laptop sitting on his lap, he was typing away and did not look up as they entered and sat in the limo.

"Hey Seto." Yugi said happily. "Thank you for the holiday."

"You're welcome Yugi. Though I'm not happy to hear you were all kidnapped and giving to some snakes as something to eat or play with."

"We're fine Seto."

"Really? You're backs feeling fine than?"

"Huh? How'd you find out?"

Seto turned the computer around to show a video playing on the screen. It was a video of the living area in the cottage they had used. Yugi's back was to the screen showing dark bruising.

"You were spying on us."

"More like making sure you didn't go missing again. It was a good thing you weren't due back for a couple of days when what ever happened in the jungle happened. So you want to tell me what actually happened."

"How about we meet up with Ji-chan and Jou and we'll tell you then."

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 17 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	18. Chapter 18

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ Chapter 18 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Everyone was gathered at the Game Shop and were sitting upstairs in the lounge room. Yami and Yugi were in an arm chair, Yugi on Yami's lap. Ryou and Malik sitting on the floor with Bakura and Marik behind them in another arm chair, Bakura on Marik's lap. Atemu and Akefia were sharing two seater couch while Seto, Jou and Solomon were on the three seater.

"So how was the holiday?" Jou asked excitedly. "Take lot of photo's? What were the festivals like?"

"Enough Jou. They can't answer any questions unless you let them talk which you aren't." Seto said, covering Jou's mouth with his hand.

Jou rolled his eyes and sat back and wacked Seto's hand from his mouth. Atemu and Akefia raised an eyebrow at the behaviour the two showed. They thought of it as strange but decided not to say anything so as not to offend them.

"You'll get use to Jou. He's a loud mouth and eats a lot of food." Yugi said.

"Hey!! I thought you were my friend Yug'."

"I am. I'm just telling them the truth. They will have to get use to you." Yugi giggled.

"You are cruel Yugi Motou." Yugi just giggled and leaned back against Yami. "And Yami would know the worst of it."

"Hey!" Yugi shouted at Jou, going bright red.

Everyone laughed and Yami squeezed him gently. "Yes he can be cruel Jou but it's not too bad. I've had worse."

"Ok. I really do not need to hear about what you boys get up to in the bedroom. Thank you." Solomon said.

"Sorry Ji-chan."

"How about you tell us about how you guys met these other two but starting from the start. This way we get it all in one shot instead of telling us about how you met Atemu and Akefia was it?" Solomon asked and received nods from everyone. "And then starting from the start of your holiday and repeating what happened with these two."

The group nodded and started to tell them of their holiday. Of course, Jou would interrupt getting his mouth covered constantly by Seto and Jou would then bite his hand. This caused the group to shake their heads, answer Jou's question and then continue the story. By the end they group looked among the three they were telling the story to and found them looking surprised.

"Ji-chan you alright?" Yugi asked.

"Stand up and show me your back."

Yugi sighed and shook his head but stood up neither the less and removed his shirt with Yami's help and turned around showing the group again. Seto, Jou, and Solomon gasped as they saw the midnight black bruising.

"I'm calling my personal doctor." Seto said.

"Seto no! There is no need. Yami healed it. It would suspicious if you asked the doctor to look at it, especially with the bruising you'd think that there would be broken bones and I shouldn't be able to walk. What do you think will happen? Someone will find out. I'm perfectly fine."

Yami helped Yugi to get his shirt back on since his back was still sore, even though he did not show it. Yugi proceeded to sit back down and lay against Yami as they all decided what to do. After a few minutes of silence Solomon turned to Atemu and Akefia.

"So you are both snakes? Anaconda's to be more exact."

"Yes we are. We are extremely old as well."

"How old?"

"Older than these three spiders. We are over 3000 years old. We are grateful that they suggested getting a different life and for Seto is it?" Seto nodded. "for you allowing us to come here. We never would have been able to otherwise." Seto just nodded his head.

"I will have documents drawn up for the both of you and delivered in the next week."

Yugi smiled. "Thankyou so much for everything Seto. I'll find a way to repay you."

"Don't even think about it Yugi." Seto growled at the comment.

"But..."

"No. You are my fiancé's best friend there is no need."

"Well if you are sure... Wait fiancé!?!?"

"Yes Jou agreed to marry me."

"That's great, when did that happen?" Ryou asked.

"Seto asked me a few weeks ago. I think you were in Brazil."

"That's great, you guys congratulations." Malik said.

"Jou why did you call us when you said yes?" Yugi asked.

"Well you were on holidays and we wanted to let you guys enjoy yourself. We would have seen you after you came back so it didn't really matter."

"It would have been nice to know." Yugi grumbled, understanding why.

Jou just laughed. "If it makes you feel any better. I was going to ask you to be my best man. The same with Ryou and Malik."

Yugi's head snapped up. "Really?" Jou just nodded a big goofy smile on his face. "I would love to."

Jou just laughed. "Am I forgiven?"

"Nope not yet."

Jou's mouth dropped and he shook his head. Yami just nuzzled Yugi's neck happily while Yugi giggled. Ryou and Malik were smiling as they lay against their lovers, Bakura and Marik snickering, Bakura into his hand and Marik into Bakura's hair. Solomon just smiled along with Seto while Atemu and Akefia were sitting there smirking while they were confused. After a little while after they had all calmed down and Solomon looked at the clock.

"Well it's late now. Shall I order pizza?"

"Yes!" The boy cried out, mainly Jou.

Solomon chuckled and walked out of the room and ordered the pizza's.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 18 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey everyone I'm so sorry about taking so long to update.

But I had university and I fear I have still failed even when I haven't been writing stories unless I was waiting to start work.

I know its been over 3months since I last updated this story, well it's been 3months and 2 days since this was last updated. I am very sorry about that.

But it will be update more now that I have no uni study to deal with since its vacation and I don't have much work either so hopefully you'll have lots of updates for my stories.

We'll enough chit chat. Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ Chapter 19 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Everyone had eaten dinner and were now heading home seeing how late it already was. Seto offered Ryou, Malik, Bakura, Marik and Akefia, who was staying with them, a ride to their place. So now they were all at the front of the game shop, limo waiting at the curb, saying goodbye. Atemu was offered the guest room in the game shop/ house so he was staying with them.

After everyone left Yugi led Atemu to the guest room, while Yami helped Solomon clean up the mess downstairs. Yugi led Atemu to the guest room where he would be staying. Yugi opened the door and blushed at the state of the room.

"Um... maybe you should stay in my room with Yami and I, for the night."

The room was a mess with everything from Yugi's grandfathers stuff. They had a study but none of it ever seemed to make it there. They would always seem to make it to the guest room.

"It's fine Yugi. There is still a bed. We can reorganise it later."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Besides, you will probably find I will sleep in a corner tonight in my snake form. It is a good thing there is only one window in the room. I will just cover it if I need to change."

"Alright. If you are sure."

"Yes it's fine."

"Alright. Well I'll get you a towel and you can have a shower."

Atemu thanked him and Yugi returned with a towel and showed him the bathroom and what he could use. After that, Yugi retreated downstairs. Yugi checked the kitchen and living room and could not find Yami.

"Yami?" No reply. "Yamiiii where are you?" still no reply.

Yugi frowned as he sat on the couch thinking of where Yami could have disappeared to. As Yugi sat there he didn't notice something coming down from the ceiling. Yugi closed his eyes and sat back thinking before after a minute opening his eyes. There in front of his eyes was a black spider staring right at him. Yugi screamed and scrambled over the back of the couch.

"_Yugi?...Yugi it's just me."_

Yugi peaked over the side of the couch to look at the spider that had grown in size to the size of a dinner plate. Yugi growled and stormed around the couch and grabbed the silk threading before letting go and Yami dropped to the ground.

"_Hey! What was that for?"_

"Scaring me. You know I'm still scared of them. I didn't know that was you."

"Still did you have to drop me on the floor." Yami said standing up in his human form.

"Yeah. Didn't know of any other way to make you realise you scared me."

Yami sighed. "I'm sorry. If I knew you would react like that I wouldn't have done it."

Yugi smiled. "Let's go to bed. We have cleaning to do in the morning."

"What?"

"We need to clean the guest room so Atemu can use it."

"Give me one good reason why I should help him."

"Because otherwise you'll be on the couch."

Yami stared at him in shock. "Ok."

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

"Yami what did you do?" Yugi said

Yugi had just walked in the room when he found the two guests at his and his grandfather's house trying to clean up and then go to hid what they broke. Yugi stared at what use to be an ancient vase from Greece his grandfather found and the museum didn't want, they had plenty of vases already.

"Yugi I swear I didn't mean to but Atemu tripped me."

"Hey don't go blaming it onto me. You were the one that fell."

"Yeah but you were the one that caused me to fall."

Yugi just stared as they started bickering with each other before he noticed Yami was hiding his hand from him. Yugi frowned before looking down to the broken pieces of vase and saw blood droplets but small amounts and the same amounts were on the ground around him. Yugi turned back to listen to their bickering and sighed.

"Shut up." Both turned to him. "Now take these and got down and apologise to my grandfather for breaking his vase and don't go blaming each other while you are doing so."

Yugi turned and walked out not before taking a box of research papers with him. He knew his grandfather liked to keep copies of all his notes. Yugi walked down into the study where his grandfather was putting the things they brought down away.

"What happened up stairs?"

"You'll see soon. Let's just say you won't be too happy."

"They broke something."

"Yep."

"Great."

Yugi just smiled and walked out and upstairs again to get more of the stuff from the guest room. As he did he passed Yami and Atemu on their way down to the office with the pieces of vase they broke. Yugi just shook his head in good nature as he walked into the guest room to see there was more blood on the floor. Yugi frowned and went into the bathroom and grabbed a cloth and some water before going back into the guest room and cleaning up the mess on the tiles. After he finished Atemu walked in to see him getting off the floor with a pink stained towel.

"So you saw that hey?"

"Yeah where's Yami?"

"He's quickly gone to bandage it up so you didn't see. Guess that didn't work."

"Thankyou."

Yugi walked out and into the bathroom to see Yami washing his hand under the water and hissing through his teeth.

"Hey." Yami looked over at him.

"Hey Yugi, you saw the blood."

"Yes I did. Sit down, I'll help you."

Yami did as he was instructed and sat on the toilet seat while Yugi tended to the cut on his hand.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 19 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review, the more reviews for this story and 'Blood Mate', 'The Snake King's Temple' and 'Werewolves' the more chapters I will post.


	20. Chapter 20

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ Chapter 20 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Everyone was sitting around the game shop relaxing. They had gotten a call from Seto to meet them there because he was delivering the files and picking Jou before they left for a holiday. Seeing Jou wasn't going to attend University in the next few weeks it didn't matter. Whereas Yugi, Ryou and Malik were which is why they had their holidays earlier.

Yugi, Yami, Atemu and Solomon had cleaned the guest room out and gotten new sheets, clothes and other bits and pieces for him to make it his room, but at Atemu's request it wasn't much stuff. Just some clothes and books, if he wanted stuff he would buy them himself. Since it already had a desk in there they didn't bother getting one but just brought a new chair so he could use it.

Yugi smiled as he lay against Yami as they all watched Malik beat Jou at a game on the play station, a Mario racing game. Ryou and Yugi giggled when Malik beat Jou by miles while Bakura, Marik, Akefia and Atemu laughed. Malik smirked and shoved his hands in the air to show his victory. Jou growled before they heard clapping by the doorway. Seto was standing there, some files under an arm while stood there clapping his hands, a smirk on his face.

"Well done Jou, not only could you not beat Yugi, Yami or myself but now Malik has beat you so now we just need to see if the others can as well."

Jou growled at him, turned back to the game, and started it up again. Malik jumped for the remote and started racing again. Seto watch from his new spot on the couch and watched as Malik whizzed passed Jou and won the game again. Jou growled in annoyance again.

"How the hell? You're cheating."

"No I'm not, I'm just better."

Jou growled again before Seto grabbed him and sat him on his lap to stop an argument that was waiting to happen. Malik smirked and walked over and sat on Bakura's lap seeing Ryou had stolen Marik's.

"How are you Seto?"

"I'm good, busy."

"Great that means you'll be working on our holiday."

"Not really. I'll be doing work on the way there and probably tonight, seeing you'll be asleep the moment we get to the hotel, but other than that, I won't be."

"Promise?"

"I promise, just the flight over and tonight in the hotel."

"Alright. I can live with that."

"Good you have no choice."

Jou growled but calmed and sat comfortably. "So what's that?"

Seto pulled out the file and passed it to Yugi. Yugi took it and opened it and emptied the contents on the table. Again like before with Yami, Marik and Bakura's, there was passport which was signed to say they had arrived in Japan. There were documents, including birth certificates that were about their lives that he made up and had put into the system.

"Just like before. Akefia, Atemu I've made you orphans, it's just easier so we don't have to find someone to pretend they are your parents, no offense." Both nodded, indicating it's fine. "Now I have made it that you both met in the orphanage and became close like brothers, so basically you adopted each other like that."

"Well that part was true when we were turned to what we are, we both did just that, adopted each other as brothers." Akefia said.

"Ok. Now there is a story of your life, memorise it and get the others to do the same. That way if someone asks they don't say something that brings around suspicion because once suspicions come up they are hard to make the people forget."

Both nodded. "Thankyou for these Seto."

"That's alright, now I've set up a couple of interviews for you both at your requests in what you are interested in. They are on a separate page at the end of the story I made for you both. Make sure you go to them because it makes me look bad otherwise."

"Don't worry Seto we'll make sure they attend them." Ryou told him.

"Good, now Jou and I are going to be late if we don't leave soon."

"Yeah we better." Everyone stood and walked to the front door and started saying goodbye. "I'll see you guys when we get back. Study hard."

"We will compared to you."

"I'll be doing something a bit different."

"Jou!" Yugi and Ryou exclaimed.

"What! Don't look at me like that. You aren't innocent."

"We didn't need to hear that though."

"Oh settle down." Jou just shook his head. "I'll be seeing you later. Take care of yourself. Yami, Bakura, Marik look after these three or I'll hunt you down." The three it was pointed to laughed and held their loved ones. "Akefia, Atemu look after yourselves too."

Both nodded and Jou gave Yugi, Ryou and Malik hugs before heading over to the limo with Seto. They waved as they disappeared down the street and around the corner. They walked back inside and upstairs to the living room and sat on the couches.

"Now what do we do?" Yugi asked.

"Race you Ryou?"

"Alright."

Ryou moved off Bakura's lap and onto the floor next to Malik, picked up the remote control, and started to play the game with him. Yugi smiled as he leaned against Yami as they watched the two race. They were really close to each other the whole time as they went through but in the end Malik won the game. Ryou pouted as Malik cried out in victory before turning to Marik.

"You try and beat him. Yugi can I know that and same with Yami but how about you try."

Marik shrugged and climbed to the ground and took the game controller from Ryou and Ryou quickly explained the controls before returning to Bakura's lap. Malik looked at Marik, smirked, and then started up the game. They were neck and neck the whole way before Marik moved in front at the end and won. The group smiled while Ryou and Yugi giggled as Malik looked appalled.

"That was a fluke. Again."

The races continued on many different tracks and Marik continued to just beat him. Malik was getting frustrated now seeing Marik had never played the game so he was confused as how he could win the games.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 20 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	21. Chapter 21

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ Chapter 21 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yugi was laying in bed and watched as Yami walked through the bedroom doors. Yugi smiled seeing the towel around his waist and towel in his hair as he dried it. Yugi could see the muscles moving under his skin. Yugi smiled at this, they had toned up a little more since they first met.

Yami looked over to see Yugi eyes him up. "See something you like?" He asked and used his hands to indicate his body, getting a soft blush from Yugi.

"Oh I'm not sure. I might and I might not."

"You little imp."

Yugi just smiled at him. Yami walked over and slid onto the bed with the towel still on. Yugi smiled and leaded forward and kissed him gently on the lips. Yami pressed Yugi back into the bed and cover him with his body, letting it rub against him. Yugi moaned softly and wrapped his arms around Yami as he responded to the kiss. Yugi's arms trailed down his body and pulled the towel from his waist away and tossed it on the floor.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yugi moaned softly hearing a knock on the door to the bedroom. Yugi opened his eyes to find sunlight streaming in through the gaps in the curtains, telling him it was mid morning. Yugi looked up to see Yami's face hidden in his hair, causing Yugi to smile softly. Yugi moved the arm wrapped around his waist and winced as he climbed out of bed and pulling on some pants. He opened the door to the bedroom to find Atemu there.

"Morning." Yugi smiled.

"Ah morning. Your grandfather asked for me to come wake you." Atemu said and blushed slightly but was unseen by Yugi.

"Thanks. I'll wake Yami and we'll be down soon."

"A-Alright." Atemu said as he saw over Yugi's should, Yami roll over and the sheet slid from his body revealing everything.

"Are you alright?" Yugi asked concerned.

"I'm fine. I'll see you downstairs."

Yugi frowned as he watched Atemu walk away. He seemed a little off today but let it go but he planned to keep an eye out to see if he would still act off later. Yugi closed the door and turned to Yami to see he'd rolled onto his back and the sheet was no longer covering him. Atemu's behaviour made a lot of sense to Yugi now.

"Oh my god. Yami wake up!" Yugi shouted at him.

Yami jumped at the shout. He sat up looking alarmed.

"What is it?"

"You flashed poor Atemu." Yugi said, face red.

"Huh?"

"He came to wake us at Ji-chans request and you must have rolled over, since you were covered when I climbed out of bed, and flashed him."

"Hmmm bet he has never seen anything as good."

"YAMI!"

"What? It's not my fault. One I was asleep, two he looked. Did he like it?"

"I don't know! He didn't say anything! Although he did seem a bit embarrassed. He was a bit darker on his cheeks."

"Aw he was blushing, so he liked it."

"How can you possibly know that? He could have been embarrassed about seen you since he knows he shouldn't have."

"Well you always blush when you see me naked. Two because of the dark skin his blush won't be as noticeable but is easy to notice if seen before."

"Just get dressed."

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ 5 minutes later ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yugi arrived at the kitchen to see Atemu no there, but only his grandfather who was placing two plates of food on the table before he returned to doing the dishes.

"Morning Ji-chan."

"Morning Yugi. Do you know where Atemu is? He hasn't come back since I asked him to wake you and Yami.

"It's possible he's hiding."

"Why?"

"Yami flashed him while he was asleep."

"Poor Atemu. Well he's probably in the shower than."

Yugi froze as he was chewing on his toast. Yugi swallowed harshly and looked back at his grandfather in horror.

"What?"

"Oh he told me this morning when he came down that he'd help me with the dishes and then have a shower."

"Oh shit."

"Yugi! Language! What is that language about?"

"Well I told Yami to have a shower and he tends to get undressed in the bedroom before walking to the bathroom." Yugi said quickly as he got to his feet.

Yugi jumped just as shouting could be heard from the bathroom. Yugi sprinted down the hall till he reached the bathroom and froze at what he saw while standing in the doorway.

Atemu was standing there with a towel on his head as he had been drying his hair. His face showed shock, embarrassment, horror and anger all in one, even while a dark blush covered his face that anyone could pick out. Yami was wrapped up in a towel that was sitting around his waist. His face was dusted with a blush as well while he stood there in shock.

"YUGI!" Atemu cried in shock, horror and many different emotions.

Atemu moved the towel from his head to his waist extremely quickly hiding himself from them.

"Yami out!" Yugi said as soon as he got his voice back and as a blush dusted his face.

Yami moved out of the room extremely quickly with Yugi following behind him. Yugi pushed Yami into their room, before looking back at the closed bathroom door. He'd closed it on his way out so that Atemu had some privacy.

"Sorry about the intrusion Atemu." Before heading into the bedroom to growl at Yami.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 21 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	22. Chapter 22

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 22

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

It had been a week since the bedroom/bathroom event and none of them spoke of it since. Yugi, Ryou and Malik were getting ready for study since university started soon. They were out shopping together for school supplies that they would need for the semester. It was their first time going to university and they really didn't know what they might need so they just grabbed anything they would or could need for the first semester so by the second when they went shopping again they would know what they need.

Since the three boys were out shopping it left their boyfriends and two house guests to themselves and they were all just sitting around Yugi's house in the living area. They had no idea what to do since their boyfriends or friends were out.

After a few hours Yugi, Ryou and Malik walked back into the game shop and up to the second level to find the five men still on the couches doing nothing. There were plates and glasses in front of them on the table but none of them were talking.

"We're back."

They all instantly looked over to the entrance to the living room and instantly they all smiled.

"Have you all been just sitting there the whole time?" They all nodded. "Didn't you do something?" This time they shook their heads.

Yugi, Ryou and Malik looked at each other and walked to Yugi's room and put their stuff down and started walking out of the second level when they heard thundering footsteps behind them. They turned to see the five standing there with a look of horror.

"Don't go again." The boyfriends said in unison.

"There is nothing to do here." Atemu and Akefia said.

"Well come on." Yugi said, laughing.

"We all agreed to go to the park after we got back." Ryou said shaking his head.

"Don't you remember?" Malik asked.

The five look relieved and nodded quickly and grabbed their stuff and followed the boys down the stairs and too the park for a relaxing time.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ 1 Week Later ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yugi was packing his bag so they were ready for the next day when they started their first day at University. It was bed time and was making sure that he had everything he needed for his first day. Yami lay on the bed bored and slightly annoyed that Yugi wasn't paying any attention to him.

"Yugi come to bed."

"I will Yami I just have to make sure I have everything for tomorrow. I don't want to forget anything.

"But you are taking forever."

"The sooner you leave me alone the sooner I finish here and come to bed."

Yami growled and lay back on the bed. He wasn't happy about it. Seto had given Yami, Bakura and Marik jobs at Kaiba Corp testing new games once he saw how good they were and teh pay was great. Yami, Bakura and Marik were going back to work tomorrow but he still didn't like that Yugi wasn't paying any attention to him.

Yugi triple checked his stuff for tomorrow before turning the bedroom light off, the only light in the room was the lamps on the bedside tables. Yugi laid in bed next to Yami and kissed him to please him.

"Mmm... That's better." Yami said after the kiss finished.

"And thats all you are getting tonight."

"What! Why?"

"Because I don't want to be limping all day tomorrow at uni."

Yami groaned. "Fine."

"Thanks Yami." Yugi said and kissed him.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

It was a week after the three boys had started university and their boyfriends were getting a little annoyed because at night during the week they were reading text books for their subjects. This limited their amount of night activities with them.

It was 6:30 at night and the household was in the living room for dinner and were watching the news. Seto ended up getting Atemu and Akefia jobs at a museum seeing how old they were. So Atemu wasn't working as much as Solomon and Yami were and would cook dinner for them all with Yugi's help when he wanted a break from study.

There was a report on the news that caused all heads to look up.

"This just in. There has been an escape from the high security prison outside Tokyo. We are not releasing the name of the escapee but warning everyone to be extremely careful. This man is highly dangerous." The news reporter explained before going on to the weather.

"Ji-chan you don't think..." Yugi said before trailing off.

"I'm sure he's not out. It's alright. If it is the police will tell us."

Yugi nodded shakily. "I think I'm going to go lay down. Thanks for dinner Atemu."

Yugi stood up and quickly left to the kitchen and then to his room. Yami and Atemu looked after Yugi before looking to Solomon.

"I don't understand Ji-chan. What's Yugi so scared off?" Yami asked.

"He didn't want to tell you Yami because it's in the past. Three years ago when Yugi was in high school there was this boy that was the head school bully and he picked on Yugi constantly. Even though Yugi never said anything to me I knew he was being bullied. His lunch money would be taken and soon I didn't end up letting him purchase his own food and wouldn't let him take money with him to school. I made him lunches so he could avoid the harassment."

"I'm guessing it didn't work." Atemu said.

"No it didn't. He was then beaten up because he didn't have any lunch money on him. So I let Yugi take money to school just to please him. Yugi wouldn't let me tell the school what was happening because of the fear this bully put through him. I'll bet anything that it wasn't just Yugi who was afraid of this guy.

"Eventually it wasn't just at school. He would follow Yugi on his way home and even when he went to pick up groceries for me. He eventually decided to stand up to Ushio and was beaten so bad in a back alley that he was sent to hospital. Joey was the one that found him actually. Yugi was lucky to have survived."

"I never knew."

"I know Yami that's because he didn't want you to."

"I'm surprised there haven't been any signs of what happened."

"If Yugi was still jumpy you wouldn't know. Even though the abuse went on for two years he made great recovery. I'm sure now that he's knows he could be possibly out that you'll notice he will be a little jumpy. I think the main reason why you probably never noticed is because the one that caused it was never ever going to get out. He got life in prison."

"That's if he's still there." Atemu said.

"Let's hope so." Solomon said softly.

"I'm going to see how Yugi is." Yami said and left, taking his plate to the kitchen and then down the hall to the bedrooms.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 22 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review. Remember more reveiws, more updates.


	23. Chapter 23

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 23

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yami softly opened the door to see Yugi curled up on a chair near his window with a blanket wrapped around him. Yami closed the door and walked over and knelt in front of him. Yugi didn't react as he continued to stare out the window at the dark street.

"Yugi?"

"Ji-chan told you."

"Yes, we didn't understand what was wrong." Yami stood and lifted Yugi into his arms and then sat in the chair and sat Yugi in his lap. "Why didn't you say something?"

"There was no need, he was gone and I was safe." Yugi said as he pressed close to Yami.

"You really don't know if he was the one that escaped and whoever did will be caught and put back behind bars." Yugi didn't say anything for a while and just held onto Yami. "How about tomorrow when I go to work I ask Seto if he could look into escaped. Would that put you at ease?"

Yugi looked up at him and nodded. "Thankyou Yami."

Yami smiled and kissed him gently. "Anything for you. Also if I ever see this Ushio man I will kill him."

Yugi giggled softly. "You are so protective."

Yami chuckled and gave him another kiss before standing up and placing Yugi on the bed. Yugi smiled and climbed off and moved the covers away before changing like Yami and both curling up together in bed.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yugi woke the next morning to see Yami wasn't next to him in bed. Yugi sat up and looked around to see the bedroom door was slightly open. Yugi climbed out of bed, he knew Yami was most likely getting ready for work and didn't want to wake him since he wasn't going to university for the day. Yugi wrapped a robe around himself and walked out and into the kitchen where Atemu, Yami and Solomon were sitting and eating.

"Morning."

"Morning Yugi. Sleep well?" Solomon asked.

"Yes Ji-chan."

Yugi grabbed some cereal from the cupboard and made something to eat.

"Why didn't you sleep in? I left the room to get ready so you could do just that."

"I didn't need to sleep in. I wasn't that tired last night to need to sleep in. Thanks anyway." Yugi smiled.

Solomon, Yami and Atemu finished their breakfast and washed up. Solomon and Atemu left the room while Yami sat down beside Yugi.

"Yugi, can I ask something of you?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"Can you not go out alone? There is a very likely chance that Ushio is not out of prison, but I would feel a lot better if you had someone with you when you go out. At least until I find out from Seto if he did get out."

"Yami I'm sure I'll be fine." Yugi said unsurely.

"Yugi even you don't believe what you just said then. Please just till Seto or the police tell us."

"Alright. I can assume you've already spoken to Atemu about keeping an eye on me."

"Yes."

Yugi sighed shaking his head. "You worry too much."

"Well you're worried that Ushio is out so I'll worry for your safety."

Yugi smiled. "You better head of to work. Seto may be a friend but he won't like it if you don't get to work on time."

"Alright. Just don't leave the house alone."

"I won't, now go."

Yami gave Yugi a kiss before heading out of the house. Yugi sighed softly and shook his head at Yami's over-protectiveness. Yugi looked up as Atemu walked in.

"I guess he told you what he's done."

"Yes. He's over-protectiveness sometimes."

"I happen to agree with him."

"I'm not surprised."

"Hey!" Atemu said, pretending to be hurt.

Yugi just laughed as he took his empty bowl to the sink.

"What are you doing today?"

"Study." Yugi said smiling.

"Alright well I'll be doing a few things for the museum. Don't go anywhere."

"I won't, don't worry."

Atemu nodded and went to his room where he was doing classifications for the museum. He was learning to date items to what era they were from, what they were made of and also some items were broken and have to guess what they were used for. Akefia was being taught to lead tour groups seeing as they had lost one of their guides he was chosen as they replacement and he enjoyed it. He would be extremely blunt about what he would tell the groups but it was made interesting.

Yugi sighed softly as he dried the dishes both men in his life were overly protective of him and sometimes he wondered if Atemu cared for him on some higher level than just friendship. Both men got along and he sometimes wished they were all together, but he didn't know if Yami liked Atemu or if Atemu liked them the same way.

Yugi shook his head placed the dishes away and headed to his room to study.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yami walked into his office that he shared with Bakura and Marik. Both would bicker for most of the day but did get their work done.

"Hey guys." Yami said as he entered.

"You're late." Bakura said as he observed the time.

"No I'm not."

"No but you are normally here before us." Marik said.

"I know, something's happened last night."

"What? Yugi not let you have any last night." Marik said before he cackled along with Bakura.

"Guys its serious." Both instantly stopped laughing at the seriousness in Yami's voice. "Come with me and I'll tell you. I have to see Seto."

Both nodded and followed Yami up to the top of Kaiba Corp where Seto's office was situated. When they arrived at the top they approached Seto's secretary desk.

"I need to see Mr Kaiba."

"He's busy do you have an appointment."

"Tell him Yami, Bakura and Marik need to see him and it's an emergency."

"Alright." The secretary pressed the buzzer on her desk.

"_What Akira!"_

"Yami, Bakura and Marik need to see you, sir."

"_Tell them to come back. I'm busy."_

"I did, but sir they said it's an emergency."

"_(Sigh) Alright send them in."_

Akira waved them on and Marik walked over and pushed both double doors wide open. Yami and Bakura followed. Seto sat at his desk with Jou sitting beside him.

"You better go puppy." Jou nodded and hopped off.

"No it's alright Jou you can stay. You already know some of what I'm going to say."

Jou frowned while Seto got up and motioned to the lot of lounge chairs in one section of the office. He could tell by Yami's tone it was serious. Everyone sat down and got comfortable.

"What is it that's so important that you have to see me while I'm at work and you are as well?"

"I promised Yugi I'd see you this morning. Look did any of you see the news last night?" Everyone shook their heads. "There was an escape prisoner from the Tokyo High Security Prison. Yugi fears it might be Ushio."

Jou gasped in shock and Seto's eyes widened. "You mean to tell me that bastard escaped prison." Jou cursed.

"I really don't know the news isn't saying who and the police haven't contacted Yugi yet, but he's scared. Jou knows why. What about you Seto?"

"Yeah I know. Jou wouldn't let me near Yugi when we were first going out because Yugi was scared of me but he asked Jou to explain why to me. When he told me let's just say I was able to get him set to a High Security Prison instead of the one in Domino. What is it you need from me?"

"I was wondering if you could find out who escaped so he can put his mind at ease."

"I'll make some calls and find out."

"Thankyou."

"If you don't mind, what the hell are you all talking about?" Bakura said while Marik nodded in agreement.

"Jou you know the story better than me." Yami said.

Jou sighed softly before he started the story of what happened during high school.

After a couple of hours Yami, Bakura and Marik left the office and headed back to their office to start their work. Jou sat on Set's desk again as Seto collapsed in his chair and sighed.

"I better start making those calls." Seto pressed the button on the intercom. "Akira cancel all my appointments for today."

There was a pause. _"Yes sir."_

"Seto are you seriously putting your job on hold?"

"Yes Yugi is worth it. You know what Ushio said as he was dragged from the court room if he ever got out."

"I know."

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 23 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review. Remember more reviews the more I will update.


	24. Chapter 24

Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the bit of a wait. My dad has lost his job so I've been either helping him with the garden or looking for my own work.

So I haven't been able to update anything or write anything because he's been home.

I'll try writing some more while I wait for work to start.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 24

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yugi spent the whole day studying and trying to keep his mind off the guy that had escaped the prison. But that was working out as well as he would have liked. He couldn't concentrate on anything other than the guy that had escaped from prison so anything he was trying to learn was just going straight out the window.

"This is stupid." Yugi said to himself as he got up and walked out of his room and into the kitchen where Atemu was making lunch. "Hey Atemu."

"Yugi, what's wrong?"

"I can't study. I just keep thinking of this guy that has escaped and hoping it's not Ushio."

"Yami said he's going to talk to Seto was it? So he'll let you know what he finds out." Yugi sighed as he sat at the table and let his head drop to the surface of the table. "Would you like some lunch?"

"Yeah I guess so."

Atemu turned back around to finish making the sandwiches he'd been making when Yugi entered the room. Yugi stood up and walked to a door that sat next to the fridge. Yugi opened the door and looked out to the backyard that was there. Yugi stepped outside and onto the stairs that lead down the side of the house. Atemu looked up from making the food to see Yugi standing outside.

"Yugi?"

"I'm just going to sit outside for a while."

"Is that safe?"

"It's our backyard. I don't see why not. I'll leave the door open."

"Ok. I'm just inside if you need me."

Yugi descended the stairs and headed over to a chair that to one side of the garden under a shady tree. Yugi sighed as he lay on the bench and stared up at the tree that hung over the top of him. The breeze that went by made the leaves of the trees move and some leaves and flowers fall from the tree to the ground. Yugi closed his eyes to help himself relax before he heard a sound coming from behind the fence.

Behind the fence was nothing but forest that surrounded Domino city. Yugi never had a fear of the forest and it wasn't the first time hearing something moving around behind the fence but since the prison escape he was on edge.

Yugi sat up and looked around behind him towards the fence to see something moving around. Yugi stood up and turned to face the fence properly and realised it was a person lurking around the fence. Yugi whimpered and started to stumble backwards.

"ATEMU!"

Yugi continued to stumble back towards the house. He saw that after he screamed that the person lurking around froze before taking off. Atemu jumped out the door and over the railing and to the ground before sprinting to Yugi who turned and buried his face in Atemu's chest, shaking.

"What is it?"

"Someone was lurking around over there." Yugi said and pointed towards the fence.

Atemu let go of Yugi and changed to a large snake and lifted his head over the fence and looked around and saw no one there. Atemu looked all around before turning back to Yugi who was shaking. He moved back over and changed back to his human form and wrapped his arms around Yugi.

"There is no one there now. Let's get you back inside and I'll call Yami."

Atemu led Yugi back up the stairs and inside the house. He locked the door and went around the house, Yugi following him, as he checked all the rooms upstairs and then went downstairs. Yugi stood at the bottom of the stairs and watched as Atemu disappeared into the back room where his grandfather did all the paperwork. He checked the room and locked the window and then was about to go out to the game shop when Solomon came in looking worried.

"What's going on?"

"There was someone lurking behind the fence out the back. Yugi was out there relaxing. I was just checking the house was locked and secured before calling Yami. The only way in now is through the shop."

"I'm closing the shop for the day."

"No grandpa don't. We both know the only one who would want to hurt me is Ushio. Besides if he is out there he won't come into a crowded house to get me."

"Alright. But I'm closing for lunch." Solomon said as he went to close the shop.

"Yugi why don't you go upstairs and get some drinks ready and I'll make sure its all secure down here."

"O-Ok."

Atemu smiled and went after Solomon. Yugi went back upstairs and into the kitchen and looked around seeing the door was still shut. Yugi looked out the window in the door to see if he could see the person lurking around but there was no one on the other side of the fence.

Sighing Yugi turned to the cupboards and started pulling out cups and started to make drinks so they could have something with lunch. A few minutes later Atemu came up and put the plate of sandwiches on the table and went to the phone. Yugi sighed softly and listened as Atemu told Yami what happened and heard that he would be home soon.

"He's leaving now."

"Ok." Yugi sighed.

"I had to tell him."

"I know. I just didn't want him to leave work. I'm fine and I'm safe."

"You're safe, yes. Fine, no. You're still shaking. So no you're not fine. If I didn't tell him you know he would eat me out."

"I know. I just don't want Seto to get annoyed that he had to leave work to come home just because there may have been someone I don't want to see behind the fence."

"Trust me. He would rather come home to make sure you are fine. Rather than stay at work and worry."

Yugi sighed softly and sat down with his grandfather and Atemu and started to eat lunch. After eating Atemu was sent to his room to do his work while Yugi cleaned up the dishes. Yugi didn't want him to get into trouble just because he was watching him all day. Yugi finished washing all the dishes and proceeded to dry them before putting them away.

Yugi could hear someone talking downstairs with his grandfather before he turned and headed down the hall to his and Yami's bedroom. He wanted to understand why this was happening and now he didn't feel very safe until he heard that the man that escaped was back in prison or the police tell him that it wasn't Ushio.

Yugi went into the room and checked to make sure no one was under the bed or in the cupboard before he went and lay on the bed. Yugi turned his back to the door and looked out the window watching the birds fly around and the clouds drift through the sky. Yugi sighed softly and heard hurried footsteps and turned around to see the door open and Yami stood there in his business suit.

Yugi smiled and Yami hurried over and gathered Yugi into his arms. Yugi smiled against his neck and wrapped his arms around Yami.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah still a little shaken but I'm alright."

"Atemu didn't tell me much. What happened?"

"Well I went outside."

"I thought I told you not to go outside without someone else." Yami scowled.

"It was out the back in the garden. It's safe there."

"Alright."

"Well anyway, I went outside and laid on the bench. I wasn't out there for more than a few minutes when I heard something behind the fence. I saw someone lurking around and I panicked. I screamed for Atemu and the person took off. Atemu came out and he literally jumped over the railing at the top of the stairs. He checked out over the fence before taking me inside and checked everything was locked and no one that was in the house. He told grandpa and then called you after making sure everything was fine downstairs and help grandpa close for lunch."

"I'm surprised your grandfather still has the shop open."

"Well I thought there wouldn't be much point in closing the shop. Nothing is really wrong and if it is Ushio that escaped he wouldn't try to hurt me at home with people around."

"Ok."

"I just want to stay here for now."

Yami smiled and kissed Yugi gently before climbing off the bed and started to get changed out of his business suit and into some more comfortable clothing before he climbed back onto the bed with Yugi. Yugi smiled as Yami lay down and he lay his head on his chest and cuddled up to him before falling asleep.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 24 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	25. Chapter 25

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 25

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

_Italics means dreams_

_**Bold Italics for when talking in other form in a dream**_

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

It had been three days since Yugi had seen someone outside and Yami didn't want to go back to work, but Yugi forced him to go. Atemu would take him to university before heading to work himself and Yugi would spend all his time not in classes in the library till Atemu finished work and picked him up. He did have his friends join him and they would sit at a cafe and chat, which was only when they were at the university.

Seto was still trying to get through to the prison to find out what was going on and it was starting to piss him off. The police had yet to contact Yugi to let him know if it was Ushio that got out so they were slowly starting to guess it wasn't Ushio if the police had yet to tell them.

Today Yugi was walking through the mall with Atemu in the early morning. They were getting out of the house and trying to do something relaxing, before they went back to study in the afternoon. So they figured they would walk around and see if anything caught their eye.

Yugi spotted the arcade and smiled. "Hey Atemu what about the arcade?"

"I guess. There doesn't look like there is anything else to do around here."

Both walked into the noisy arcade and Yugi quickly ran over to one of the games, with Atemu not far behind. Yugi placed a couple of coins in and explained the game to Atemu before they went head to head against each other. They played it a couple of times before heading to another. After a couple of hours and many games they left the arcade.

Yugi walked along side Atemu as they headed back to the game shop. As they passed an alleyway Yugi didn't notice someone follow them from a distance and it wasn't just one. As soon as they reached the house they headed in.

"Hey Ji-chan." Yugi said as he entered.

"Hi Yugi, Atemu. Did you two have fun?"

"Yeah we went to the arcade."

"How much did you spend?"

"I don't know." Yugi blushed.

Solomon chuckled and waved them on. Yugi headed up the stairs quickly as Atemu chuckled along with Solomon as he followed. Atemu walked up beside Yugi and looked to see his face was a little red.

"What was with that question?" Atemu asked chuckling.

"Oh nothing. Just that I tend to spend a bit at the arcade when I'm bored. Like today and it was twice as much."

"Well there was two of us so technically you used the same as you normally would."

Yugi smiled. "That's true. I better get back to studying I guess."

Atemu chuckled and nodded heading to his own room as Yugi went to his. Yugi sat at the desk and pulled out his text book and started reading the chapter he needed to. After a little while Yugi sighed and stretched his back since he'd been sitting in the same position since he sat down. Stretching Yugi stood and noticed that the web in the corner on the wall was still there from two days ago.

Yugi smiled and walked over and sat the chair underneath and tossed his book up before climbing in himself. Yugi lay in the middle with his book in his lap as he read. He didn't mind the webs anymore just like he didn't mind Yami in his spider form. Whenever Yami wanted to make a web they would close the windows completely so no one could see in at all and they would block the sun roof as well just in case. Yugi continued to study and eventually fell asleep in the web, his book resting on his chest.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

After a couple of hours Atemu got up to stretch and get something to eat and drink. He hadn't heard any movement from Yugi's bedroom and went to check on him. He found Yugi lying in the web with his book on his chest. Atemu smiled and quietly closed the door to let him rest.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

It was now 5 o'clock in the afternoon when Yami returned from work. He greeted Solomon as he headed in, before heading upstairs and into the bedroom. He found Yugi in the web sleeping peacefully. Yami smiled and quietly changed his clothes before changing and climbing up into the web where he changed back and laid beside Yugi and moved some hair from his face. Yugi whined softly and snuggled closer to the warmth he felt.

Yami smiled and picked up the book Yugi had been reading and placed the book mark in place before tossing it to the bed. He flung some silk down to a blanket that sat on the floor at the foot of the bed and brought it up and covered them both in it.

Yami saw movement in the corner of his eye and saw Atemu standing by the door to the bedroom. Yami nodded his head and Atemu walked in and over to Yami on the other side of the web.

"He's been asleep for a couple of hours now. We went to the arcade this morning and then came back at about 12:30 to study. So I figure he got some studying in before he fell asleep."

"I pretty sure he did. He's been studying a lot the last few days so he's just exhausted himself."

"True. Well I'll leave you two be and see you at dinner."

Yami nodded and turned back to Yugi as the bedroom door closed. Yugi whimpered softly in his sleep causing Yami to frown at this. Yugi's whimpering soon grew louder the longer he stayed asleep.

_~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ Yugi's Dream ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~_

_Yugi gasped as he ran down an alleyway. He was all alone and no one was around. He was being chased by someone and he didn't know who it was. Yugi quickly turned and started weaving through all the other alleyways and came out at a jungle. Looking around he saw he was on a beach and behind him was the ocean and there was a plane wreck on the beach to his left. _

_Yugi gasped softly realising he was back on the beach he and his friends had landed on when the plane went down. Yugi looked around before running along the beach hoping to find a way out of there. Yugi skidded to a holt when two very familiar spiders appeared from the jungle and into the path he was taking. Yugi whimpered and started to walk backwards staring in fear at the two spiders. _

"_**Well, well, well what do we have here?"**_

"_**It's the little Yami look alike."**_

"_**We are going to enjoy playing with you."**_

_Yugi screamed and turned and tried to run away. He felt silk hit his back as he ran which caused him to fall to the ground when it was pull back hard. Yugi screamed again trying to crawl away as he was dragged backwards. Yugi was flipped onto his back and looked up in fear at the two spiders. They both look at each other before looking back down at Yugi before darting down towards him, with their mouths wide open, causing Yugi to scream again. _

_~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Dream ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~_

Yugi gasped and sat up right as he woke from the dream and he stared straight ahead as he panted in fear. Yami had jumped the first time Yugi screamed and then had proceeded to trying to wake him. Yami was lucky he wasn't hit as Yugi woke from the dream and sat up. Yami reached out and put a hand on Yugi's shoulder causing him to jump and scream again in fear.

"Yugi it's alright. It's just me."

Yugi turned around as he screamed before seeing Yami there and he just jumped straight at him and wrapped his arms around his chest and cried. Yami was taken back when Yugi suddenly jumped at him and ended up knocking him back on the web as he cried in his chest, his arms locked securely around his chest. Yami looked down at him and rubbed his back as he held him gently.

"Shh, shh, it's just a nightmare. Everything's fine. You're safe."

"I saw those two spiders from the island. They attacked me. I woke just before they hit." Yugi sobbed in his chest.

"Do you want to tell me about the whole dream?" Yugi nodded after a minute of thinking. "When you are ready you can tell me but start from the start alright." Yugi nodded and shook in his hold.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's body more securely and held him firmly. He saw the door open and a concerned Solomon and Atemu looked in. Yami shook his head and they understood that he would tell them when Yugi calmed down. Both stepped back quietly and closed the door and Yami turned his attention to Yugi who spoke softly as he told him what happened in the dream.

After Yami held him tightly as Yugi cried again only this time it wasn't for as long. Yami figured that Yugi wouldn't have had any nightmares about the two since he'd only seen them once. He knew the island had exploded and it would have destroyed anything on it.

"Yugi do you feel like you are being watched or followed?"

"No I don't think so. Why?"

"I was trying to figure out why you might be having a nightmare about two people you've only seen once."

"Oh. You don't think they survived and got off the island do you?"

"I don't know. I mean the island destroyed everything on it when it exploded nothing would have survived. But if they got off it before it exploded it's possible they are alive."

Yugi whimpered and snuggled in closer to Yami. Yami sighed softly and held him tightly. Yugi looked up at him and smiled softly. Yami leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I'm surprised you are up here by yourself."

"Well I got use to it and it's not too high up so if it did break it wouldn't hurt too much."

Yami chuckled. "But you still need a chair to get up."

"Hey! I'm short, live with it."

Yugi sat up, pulling out of his arms, and pouted. Yami chuckled sitting up and pulled Yugi back into his arms and kissed him gently.

"I can live with it. How about next time I have the urge to make one I make it so you don't have to struggle to get up. How does that sound?"

"Really?"

"Really."

Yugi smiled and kissed him gently. "Thankyou."

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 25 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.

Remember the more reviews the more chapters will be posted.


	26. Chapter 26

Here's the next chapter.

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 26

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yugi had noticed that over the time he'd gotten to know Atemu his feelings for him grew before they levelled off for a bit to somewhere at brotherly love. But now it was a few days later and his feeling for Atemu were changing. It wasn't just brotherly love any more it was similar to the feeling he had for Yami.

Yugi sat on his bed, it was nearly midday and he couldn't study because he was confused and scared of what was going on. Yugi looked at the time, it was 11:35 and Yugi knew that Yami had his lunch break at 12:30. Yugi quickly got dressed and headed downstairs, not before calling a taxi, and through to the game shop.

"Ji-chan?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to see Yami for lunch."

"Atemu isn't home. You know Yami won't like you leaving without someone. I don't like the idea of you leaving alone. We still have no idea who escaped and if it's you know who."

"I know. I called for a taxi. You can check the cabbie and he will drop me off right outside Kaiba Corp."

"Well alright."

Yugi smiled and waited a few minutes before a car horn sounded out the front. Solomon followed Yugi out and gave him the money to Kaiba Corp, just so he could see who the taxi driver was. Yugi climbed in and shut the door behind him.

"Where to?"

"Kaiba Corp and can you stop right outside the steps."

"Sorry not allowed to do that. That's the Mr Kaiba's Limo spot. I can drop you off 100meters on either side."

"No it needs to be there. Seto won't mind. If you get in trouble I'll deal with it."

"You better. If I lose this job I will make your life hell."

Yugi smiled as they started off. After 10minutes of driving they pulled up outside of Kaiba Corp and into the limo's spot. Yugi climbed out and leaned through the front window as the limo pulled up as he was paying for the ride. Yugi jumped as the horn from the limo was sounded.

Yugi stood up. "Go I'll handle it."

"I know where you live."

Yugi shivered as the cab driver pulled away and disappeared down the road. The limo pulled up in front of Yugi and an angry CEO stepped out.

"Don't you people understand it's a restricted area?" Seto growled as he stepped out.

"Sorry Seto."

"Yugi?"

"Hi."

"Where you in that cab?"

"Yes. I didn't want to make the walk from where ever he would have dropped me."

"Fine. I won't call and complain to the taxi company."

"Thankyou Seto."

Seto nodded and indicated with his hand for Yugi to go first as they both headed up the stairs to the entrance of Kaiba Corp.

"Why are you here? And better yet, travelling by yourself? You know Yami will be furious with you."

"You know about that too?"

"Yes of course I do."

"Why am I not surprised?" Yugi muttered.

"Joey asked what he was doing to keep you safe and he answered."

Yugi groaned as they walked through the doors and over to a set of elevators. Seto pressed the button to the level Yami, Bakura and Marik work on.

"You can also take the limo home since I know you will be safe with the driver."

"Seto I can take a cab."

"No you will take the limo. When you are ready to leave have Yami call me and I'll have the limo brought around the front and Yami can take you downstairs."

Yugi sighed in defeat causing Seto to smirk. "Oh whip that smirk off your face." Yugi grumbled.

Seto chuckled as the doors opened and he led Yugi to where the three where. Yugi wandered after him looking at all the game title posters and dual disk posters that were sitting on the wall. Seto looked back at Yugi and chuckled at the way he was.

"You know not all games are said to be from Kaiba Corp. If we think a game might not do so well but still bring in a bit of money well say it's from GamingFun."

"I know some of those games and they are alright. Are you telling me they are all from Kaiba Corp?"

"Yep."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's not something I thought to tell you."

"Why hasn't Yami told me? He knows I play some of these games."

"Because it's in the contract that they can't tell anyone that the games sold by GamingFun are actually from Kaiba Corp."

"Does Joey know?" Yugi said smugly.

"Yes he does."

"I'm surprised he hasn't said anything to me, Ryou or Malik."

"That's because I threatened him that if he ever, ever told anyone that he would be on the couch for a year."

"Ooooh threaten with sex."

"Yes and it's worked. Now you can't tell Ryou or Malik. If they come to see their boyfriends than I'll tell them. But if you tell them I will fire Yami."

"Oh Seto that's not nice."

"Who said I was?" He smirked.

"I can think of two people."

Seto chuckled and opened the door to Yami, Bakura and Marik's office. Yugi gaped at the sight. Bakura and Marik had Yami tied to his chair with sticky tape and his mouth was taped shut. Yugi giggled before he started laughing causing Yami to turn his head towards him before he glared at Yugi for finding it funny. Seto smirked at him and looked at Bakura and Marik.

"I hope you both are ahead in your work if you have time to tie Yami up."

"Oh yeah we have."

"Ok well I'll take my leave. Yugi remember to get Yami to give me a ring when you are ready to leave. That's if you decide to take the tape off his mouth." Seto chuckled while Yami gave Seto a death glare as he left.

Yugi giggled before walking over and sitting on Yami's lap. Bakura and Marik smirked.

"We might go get an early lunch. See you later Yami."

Yami glared as they left before looking at Yugi with a look of 'get this off me'. Yugi smiled and carefully and slowly pulled the tape from his mouth. Yami winced before letting out a sigh of relief.

"Hello Yami."

"Yugi what are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd spend lunch time with you." Yugi said smiling.

"Yes but how did you get here. Atemu is at work."

"I took a cab."

"Alone." Yami growled.

Yugi sighed and got off Yami's lap and sat on Bakura's work chair. "Ji-chan checked the cab driver and then he dropped me off in Seto's limo parking spot. Seto walked me up the stairs and up here."

"Let me out." Yami said through clenched teeth.

"Yami I'm ok. Nothing happened." Yugi said as he used scissors and cut the tape between his arm and the back of the chair.

Yami stood up and pulled the tape off. Yugi watched as he passed around the room. Yami was mad and he was trying to control his temper so he didn't lash out at him. Yugi sighed and sat back in the chair.

"Yami please don't be mad. I wanted to spend some time with you and I need to talk to you."

"You left the house on your own of course I'm mad."

"Yami please."

Yami took a deep breath before letting it out slowly and turned to Yugi. Yami walked over to his chair and sat down and rolled closer to Yugi. Yugi gave a small shy smile and Yami took Yugi's hands in his and kissed them.

"What is it you want to talk about?"

"I... Yami I love you."

"I know that, what's wrong?"

"I... I've been having feeling for Atemu. I don't know why and I'm scared."

"You... have feeling... for Atemu." Yami asked slowly.

"Yes. I love you Yami but I don't know why I'm feeling this way for Atemu." Yami sat back and Yugi bit his lip and looked down at his hands that now rested on his lap. "I love you Yami."

Yami looked up and sighed. He grabbed Yugi's face and kissed him gently. Yugi moaned softly before Yami pulled back.

"I know Yugi, I know. I just don't know what to do."

"You won't leave me will you?"

"What? No! No I'm not going to leave you."

Yugi smiled and Yami pulled Yugi off his chair and onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him. Yugi smiled and kissed his cheek as he relaxed against him. Yami sighed softly.

"Yugi."

"Yeah?"

"I have to tell you something." Yugi took his head off Yami's shoulder and looked up at him. "I may have some feelings for Atemu but they aren't strong. I don't really know him all that well. I will say he does look good though."

Yugi blushed. "Would that be before, during or after you saw him naked?"

"Yugi!"

"What it's an honest question."

"I had actually forgotten about that."

Yugi giggled and kissed his cheek again. Yami growled softly and caught his lips. Yugi moaned softly and kissed back before pulling away from him.

"Yami seriously what are we going to do about this?"

"I could always kill him." Yami said in a serious voice but was actually joking.

"YAMI!"

"I'm kidding. Let me think for a little while."

"Yami." Yugi said unsurely.

"Why don't I ask him what he thinks and I won't mention your name."

"Really?"

"Yes. That way if he doesn't feel the same you won't be embarrassed."

Yugi smiled and kissed Yami passionately on the lips. Yami smirked against Yugi's lips before taking control and kissed him back. After a few minutes they pulled apart.

"Weren't you coming here to have lunch with me?" Yami asked.

"Yes. But you taste better." Yugi smirked.

"Come on. I better get something to eat since I might be late home thanks to Bakura and Marik."

"How long were you tied to the chair?"

"Two hours."

Yugi's jaw dropped. "You serious?"

"Yes."

"I'm talking to Ryou and Malik when I get home."

Yami smirked and nodded. Yugi grabbed Yami's hand and dragged him down to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 26 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it.

Please review.

Remember more reviews the more updates will be posted when chapters are ready.


	27. Chapter 27

Here's the next chapter.

Sorry for such a long wait. I hope it won't happen again.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 27

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yami was sitting on the bus on the way home thinking of a way to talk to Atemu about his and Yugi's feelings. Yugi had put him in a bit of a bind with this but he knew that if Yugi told him later anyway he'd still have the same problem. He was going to find out tonight or tomorrow if Atemu felt the same way for at least Yugi so he could put his young lover at ease.

Yami climbed off the bus and walk towards the game shop. The bus stop was two streets from the game shop so he had to walk. It was 8 at night so it was pitch black apart from the street lights, lighting up the street.

Yami unlocked the door to the shop and relocked it before he headed up stairs. Yami saw Yugi and his grandfather playing chess and he quietly walked by before he headed up to his and Yugi's room to get changed. Yami headed to the guest room after he changed to see Atemu working on some classification documents. Yami knocked on the door and watched at Atemu jumped and turned to face him.

"Oh you're back."

"Yeah just got back."

"Your dinners in the fridge."

"Thanks."

Yami walked in and closed the door behind him. Atemu turned around completely and had a confused look on his face.

"Is something wrong?"

"Not really but I have to ask you something."

"Ok."

"Do you have feeling for Yugi and myself?"

Atemu was stunned. "Excuse me?"

"Do you have feelings for Yugi and myself?"

"Yami if you are worried I'm getting to close a friend to Yugi just say so and I'll back off."

"Just answer my question."

"Yami what's this about?"

Yami growled and seized Atemu's shirt and pulled him to his feet and claimed his lips in his own in a forceful kiss. Atemu was frozen in shock before kissing back for a minute before both pulled away.

"Answer... my... question." Yami said as he tried to regain his breath like Atemu was.

"Do...I have... feelings... for Yugi? Yes I do." Yami sighed in relief. "Do... I have... feelings for you? A little... I don't know you all that well."

"That makes two of us. But I want you to tell Yugi."

"Why? It will just upset him. He'll be confused."

Yami sighed. "Do you think I'd come in here and tell you this if I thought it would upset him? He likes you as well."

"Really?"

"Yes. He was worried more about me hating him. But you realise that if you want Yugi you have me as well."

Atemu smirked and walked closer and grabbed the back of his neck and pull him closer and claimed his lips in a kiss. Yami gasped and had his mouth invaded by Atemu's tongue before he was released. Yami was panting as he stared at Atemu who was also panting but he also licked his lips.

"I think I can deal with that."

Yami chuckled. "So can I."

"Um... What's going on here?"

Both spun around to see Yugi standing by the door. Yami was shocked as much as Atemu because neither of them heard Yugi walk down the hall or open the door.

"Y-Yugi..." Yami stammered.

"Just tell me why you both were kissing."

Yami moved over to Yugi and leaned down to his ear. "I think you'll like it." He whispered in his ear. "I'll wait outside."

"Hey!" Atemu said but Yami was already out the door.

"Atemu why were you kissing my boyfriend?"

"For the same reason I'll do this." Atemu said as he walked closer.

Atemu held Yugi's face in his hands and placed a soft kiss on Yugi's lips. Yugi gasped softly in surprise, giving Atemu a chance to slip his tongue in his mouth for a minute before pulling away. Yugi blushed darkly and covered his mouth with one hand.

"I love you." Atemu said looking Yugi right in the eye.

Yugi bit his lip slightly before smiling and gave him a peck on the cheek. Atemu chuckled slightly and gave him a peck on the cheek as well.

"I love you too. Um what about Yami?"

"That's what we were discussing when you came in."

"No all I saw was the both of you kissing."

"We were discussing it believe me. Yami?" Atemu called out.

"Yes?" Yami said as he entered.

"Tell Yugi what we were discussing before he came in."

"Oh well we were discussing how it would work because if either one of us wanted you we have to have each other. We agreed that we could handle it."

"So you'll both tolerate each other for me."

"Oh I think we'll get along just fine. Besides we both have feeling for each other we just don't know each other that well." Atemu said, smirking.

Yugi smiled liking that they were going to get along and get to know each other for him. Yugi leaned up and gave Atemu a kiss on the cheek and also one to Yami. Both males looked at each other before Yami leaned down and stole a proper kiss from Yugi before Atemu swooped down and did the same. Yugi blushed and ducked his down, not use to lots of affection.

"Yami I'll go heat up your dinner."

Yugi then proceeded to shuffle out quickly. Yami and Atemu both chuckled at him.

"I'll see you later. Better let you finish those classification documents."

"Yeah I better." Atemu smirked and sat back at his desk and started working.

Yami smiled before walking out and back to the kitchen to see Yugi standing in front of the microwave. Yami smiled and walked over, wrapping his arms around Yugi's waist. Yugi jumped slightly before seeing the pale arms around his waist and leaned back against him.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine, never better."

"I had to tell Atemu your feelings for him once I found out he felt the same."

"I know it's alright. I'm guessing he wasn't going to say anything?"

"He wasn't that's why I told him."

"I think I can forgive you for that."

Yami smiled and hugged Yugi firmer before letting go when the microwave beeped. Yugi pulled out a bowl and placed it on the table. Yami smiled and kissed his cheek before sitting down to eat.

"I'm going to take a shower and then do some reading."

"Alright. I'll come when I'm done."

Yugi smiled and disappeared down the hall.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yugi was having a day from study at the request of both Atemu and Yami because he'd been exhausted. It was the day after Yami confronted Atemu about his and Yami's feelings. Yugi was by himself at the moment, Yami was at work and Atemu was at work but he had a half day and was going to spend the afternoon with Yugi.

Yugi sighed and looked at his text books, they were really one of the only two thing left to do so Yugi walked downstairs to the game shop where his grandfather was working.

"Hey Ji-chan."

"Hello Yugi, I see you're finally awake."

"Yeah hehehe. Can I help you with anything?"

"Aren't you meant to be relaxing?"

"Yeah well there's nothing to do. I'm not allowed to study or go outside alone, so the shop is the last thing to do. The text books kept calling to me up there."

"Well alright. I guess they were a little unfair to leave you with nothing to do."

Yugi smiled and put on a pocket apron and started helping his grandfather stock shelves.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 27 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review. Remember the more reviews the quicker the next is posted.

I have three chapters ready for each story.


	28. Chapter 28

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 28

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

It was now the weekend and Yami, Yugi and Atemu were trying to figure out what to do. Yami and Atemu had been bouncing ideas off each other and putting down the others ideas. Yugi had been trying to get a word in but that wasn't going to happen.

"Guys..."

"Why don't we see a movie?" Yami suggested.

"Yugi doesn't like horror."

"It doesn't have to be horror."

"That's all that's out. What about KaibaLand?"

"We've been there hundreds of times. Besides its going to be too busy today."

"Enough!" Yugi shouted causing Yami and Atemu to look at him. "We are going to the park and can decide what to do from there and if there is any arguing about what to do I will be leaving without either of you. Understood?"

Both nodded quickly before following Yugi out. Atemu and Yami looked at each other slightly surprised that Yugi would take charge that easily.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yugi smiled as he walked in between his boyfriends at the park. It was quiet for a weekend, but KaibaLand had half price tickets for the weekend and everyone was trying to get in. Yami looked at Atemu and nodded his head for him to follow without protest before leading the two of them to a secluded spot in the park. They lay down by the river that came from out of town and fed the lake that was in the park.

Atemu was laying down against a tree with Yami laying between his legs, his head on Atemu's chest and Yugi curled up on top of Yami, his head on his chest. All three of them enjoying the silence and each other's company. Yugi was close to falling asleep along with the other two when he saw a spider heading straight at him. Yugi sat up quickly, causing Yami to open his eyes.

"Yugi what's wrong?" This caused Atemu to open his own eyes.

"S...Spider." Yugi said pointing at it as it still came at him.

Yami stood up and pulled Yugi in another direction away from the spider but it followed. Yugi whimpered and clung to Yami. Yami frowned and pulled Yugi towards Atemu and made him cling to Atemu.

"What's going on?" Atemu asked.

"Yugi's afraid of spiders and this one is different. Spiders don't chase something a thousand times bigger than themselves, mostly only ten or twenty times bigger. Take Yugi to the front of the park and stay there. I don't like this."

Atemu nodded and quickly pulled Yugi away and to the front of the park. Yami changed his form to the size of the spider chasing after Yugi. Yami hurried after the other and jumped on its back and biting into its neck and injecting his venom. The spider screeched in pain and threw Yami off. Yami righted himself and turned to the spider to see it withering on the ground in pain and too weak to stand.

Yami got up properly and walked over. _"Why were you after the boy?"_ Yami asked and the spider just hissed in return. _"I can kill you quickly and painlessly or I can just let the venom kill you painfully."_

The spider just hissed before screeching in pain as the venom moved through its body. Yami sighed and just watched it die. Once the venom was in there was no way to stop it. Yami hoped that as the pain got worse it would tell him what he wanted to know so that he would stop its pain.

Unfortunately that didn't happen and it soon died. Sighing Yami got closer and inspected the dead spider and soon realised the scent of two others he didn't want to ever smell again. Yami quickly took a look around and changed back. Yami took one last look at the dead spider and took off.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yugi stood with Atemu at the entrance of the park waiting for Yami to return. Yugi was worried and scared, worried for Yami and scared because of the spider. After about ten minutes Yugi saw Yami running towards them Atemu still held Yugi to him, his arms wrapped around his front till Yami was with them. Yugi quickly buried himself in Yami, needing to know he was still alive.

"Yami." Atemu said seeing how worried Yami looked.

"We need to leave now."

"Yami what's wrong?" Yugi asked, concerned.

"Nothing, I just need to see Bakura and Marik."

"Don't lie to me."

"Yugi I will tell you when I'm sure, not before."

Yugi frowned. "Alright I'll hold you to that. I will remember."

"I know you will." Yami chuckled.

Yami started leading Yugi from the park and towards the Kaiba Mansion. Yami took his phone from his pocket and dialled Ryou's house. After about six rings the phone was answered.

"_**What?"**_ Bakura said as he answered the phone.

"Nice way to answer the phone Bakura."

"_**So we're sleeping."**_

"You're still sleeping."

"_**Yes! What do you want!"**_

"Can all five of you meet me at Seto's place?"

"_**Why the fuck should we do that."**_

"_**Bakura!"**_ Yami heard Ryou say in the background.

"Bakura it's important. Please?"

He could hear Bakura grumble in the background. _**"Fine see you in 30mins."**_

The phone line was cut. Yami just shook his head as he placed his phone back in his pocket and led Yugi to Seto's. Atemu walked along beside them and was wondering what was wrong. Atemu turned to look at Yugi when he grabbed his hand and held it tightly. Atemu squeezed his hand gently and smiled gently trying to reassure him everything would be alright. Yugi smiled and it was a scared and worried smiled before turning to Yami.

"Shouldn't you all call Seto and let him know that we are on the way over. It's rude to show up uninvited."

"Jou does." Atemu countered, smirking.

"Yeah well Jou does that and nothing will change it." Yugi smiled.

"Will it make you feel better?" Yami smiled.

"Yes."

"Alright."

Yami took out his phone and dialled Seto's mansion. After a couple of rings it was answer with a politer tone than Bakura's was.

"_**Kaiba residence."**_ The butler answered.

"Is Seto there please? It's Yami."

"_**I am sorry, Mr Kaiba wishes to not be disturbed."**_

"Can you please tell him it's an emergency?"

"_**Very well please hold."**_

Yugi gave Yami a 'I told you so' look seeing as Yami had to plead with the butler to talk to Seto. Yami gave him a mock glare and ruffled his hair causing Yugi to squeak and ducked away from both of them. Yugi glared at Yami as he straightened his hair before moving back to him. Yami kissed him on the cheek as an apology and took hold of his hand.

"_**Sir."**_ The butler asked.

"Yes I'm here."

"_**Mr Kaiba will talk to you now."**_

"Thankyou."

"_**Yami."**_ Seto growled over the phone. _**"What do you want?"**_

"Seto myself, Yugi and Atemu are coming over, along with Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Malik and Akefia."

"_**WHAT THE HELL FOR?" **_Seto yelled over the phone and Yugi and Atemu could hear it.

"Seto Yugi, Ryou and Malik could be in danger. I can't talk about it on the street or over the phone."

"_**Fine."**_

The line cut off as Seto hung up. Yami chuckled again when Seto hung up like Bakura did. Atemu just shook his head and carried on following both of them to Seto's place.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yami , Yugi and Atemu pulled up to the mansion and walked up to the gates that surrounded the mansion. Atemu was surprised by the size of it.

"I'm surprised people build things this big still."

"Yeah but it cost more money than most people have." Yugi explained. "Seto probably built a place five times bigger than this and still have money left over and heaps but he wouldn't need a place that big and he still has room to spare in this place."

"Why have room you don't need?"

"Seto inherited this when his step father died and his step father always flaunted his money."

"Oh."

The guards had already let them in when Yugi was talking and they walking up the stairs to the front door. When they arrived at the front door it opened to reveal the butler waiting for them.

"Please follow me. I'll take you to where Mr Kaiba is waiting."

The butler took their jackets and led them to where Seto was waiting.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 28 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	29. Chapter 29

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 29

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

As Yami, Yugi and Atemu followed the butler Atemu was staring at everything inside the mansion. It wasn't because of what he had, it sort of reminded of him of how his palace had items of value but he never cared of it back then. Atemu just shook his head and followed after Yugi and Yami who were following the butler.

They reached a set of hard oak wood doors that led the living room and the butler opened the doors and let them through.

"Mr Kaiba your guests have arrived."

Seto and Jou were sitting on the three seater couch and Jou had his head on Seto's lap as he lay across the couch while Seto had a book in one hand and his hand running through Jou's hair. Both were just dressed casually in sweet pants and t-shirt. Seto looked up from his book and nodded his head as the three of them walked into the room and over to one of the other three couches available. Yugi sat in the middle with Yami and Atemu on either side of him.

"So what is so important that you had to disturb my weekend?"

"Seto." Jou scowled.

"It's alright Jou." Yami said calmly. "I would like to wait till the other get here and not repeat myself."

Seto glared at him while Jou just elbowed him in his ribs as he had sat up when he realised that Yugi, Yami and Atemu were here. "Others?"

"Yes Bakura, Ryou, Malik, Marik and Akefia."

Seto glared at him harder and started cursing under his breath. Yugi stared at him worryingly.

"Jou you sure we didn't interrupt anything important."

"Yugi I'm sure by what Seto told me that why you are here it is important. So don't worry if you interrupted anything." Yugi smiled and sighed softly leaning against the chair. "So what were you doing today?"

"Oh we were relaxing in the park, till something happened. You?"

"What happened?" Jou asked.

"Jou just wait, I don't want to repeat it." Jou sighed and nodded. "Alright. Well we were just relaxing here. The reason Seto was not happy about being disturbed was that he needed a big relaxing weekend. He agreed to no phone calls and no computers or paper work to do with the company."

"Seto I'm sorry." Yugi said.

"Its fine Yugi don't worry. I was half asleep when Yami called that's why I was grumpy."

Yugi smiled and looked over as the door opened and the butler let the rest of them in.

"Hi Seto." Ryou greeted as they walked in.

Bakura and Marik sat down on the spare couches with Ryou and Malik while Akefia sat on the third close to Atemu. Seto looked at Yami pointingly as if to say 'start talking'. Yami sighed internally and looked at Yugi before talking.

"Seto is Mokuba here?"

"Yes he is. What does that have to do with why you disturbed all of us?"

"Yugi, Ryou, Malik why don't you guys go hang out with Mokuba while we talk. I promise to tell you about what's going on."

Malik looked like he was going to protest but a nudge from Marik told him to go. Malik stood up and held out his hand to Ryou who took it and allowed himself to be pulled up before all three boys left to go find Mokuba. Everyone turned to look at Yami who sighed.

"I'm just going to come out and say it. I think Dartz and Pegasus are still alive."

"What?" Bakura and Marik yelled.

"Yes I think they are alive."

"Yami we blew up the island. How can they possibly still be alive?" Bakura said.

"I don't know. But this is what happened."

Yami proceeded to tell them what happened when they reached the park. To say that they were shocked was an understatement. Atemu and Akefia knew who these two spiders were because Yami, Bakura and Marik had told them ages ago.

"Think I'm crazy now? I smelt that spider it was their offspring. Well Pegasus's offspring but Dartz had been around it."

"If you smelt them on it than it's a very big opportunity that they are alive. But why come after us. They could easily go live wherever they want to and we wouldn't have known any differently." Bakura said.

"What Bakura said is true. They could have easily made a life for themselves and you three wouldn't have known? Why come after you guys?" Seto asked.

"Because we were stopping them from getting off the island and then we tried to kill them when we let it blow up. Can you see the reasons as to why they might come after us?" Yami said as he buried his head in his hands. "They nearly killed Yugi on the island and now they are sending more spiders after him."

Atemu moved closer and rubbed his back trying to comfort him. Yami sighed softly and sat up and smiled at Atemu in thanks. Atemu rested his hand on his shoulder before holding Yami's hand to reassure him.

"Well I guess there has been a development in the relationships." Jou said receiving a glare from Yami.

"I suggest from now on Ryou and Malik have the same protection as Yugi does. Since there is no one at his house like Solomon is I'll put one of my top security guys in there. At least this way there is someone there at all times."

"You might want to do something about the security thing because we will be putting up traps and they will see us or if they come in he'll know."

"That I can handle." Seto smirked. "People can be easily brought into silence with the right amount money and threats."

"Yami I suggest you put traps up now that this has happened." Bakura suggested.

"I plan to."

"There is something I don't understand."Akefia said. "You said that the smell on the spider was from the two that were meant to die on the island. Is it possible that they are leaving you alone and the spider could have just decided to go in the direction of Yugi? These two might have nothing to do with this incident."

Yami sighed. "It's possible but it's not like them to just forget about revenge. We did a fair bit back on the island to make them want payback and they wanted Yugi, Ryou and Malik then too and I doubt they'll just give that up."

Atemu could tell he was getting stressed and worried. He was too but Yami knew what they were capable of. Atemu sat right up next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him to lean against him. Yami didn't even resist or put up a fight.

"Yami how about if you seen anything else that might indicate that they are alive than I'll put you, Bakura and Marik on leave with pay and send all of you to my private cabin in the forest."

Yami didn't reply. "Yami?" Atemu said. "Yami? Snap out of it." Atemu reached out and pinched Yami's arm hard making him jump to attention.

"Ow! What the hell Atemu?"

"Sorry but you spaced out."

"I know. I was thinking of what Seto said, trying to think whether it would be safe enough."

"Yami no one would know where you are. The property isn't actually leased under my name. I used a false name so no one could possibly find me and disturb me. Then Yugi's grandfather can stay here and I'll pay him whatever his daily budget is for the shop to make sure he is safe."

"Yami if it comes to that they'll be safe in the forest till we deal with Pegasus and Dartz. We can set up as many traps as we need and have a small set of young to use as alerter." Bakura explained.

"I know."

"Well you might want to get Yugi down here and explain to them what's going on." Seto said "Jou why don't you go get them."

Jou nodded and headed out of the room to find where they had gone with Mokuba. Yami leaned into Atemu completely, he was just exhausted from worry.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 29 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review. Remember more reviews more chapters.


	30. Chapter 30

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 30

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yugi, Ryou and Malik walked up the stairs and towards Mokuba's room. As they reached the room they could hear the TV going. Yugi knocked on the door and all three of them heard him yelp, followed by a small thud causing all three to look at each other in confusion. They heard mumbling on the other side of the door before it was unlocked and opened. Mokuba stood on the other side looking rather ragged. His hair was pointing all over the place indicating that he hadn't brushed it that morning. His clothing was also rumpled showing that he had been lying in bed making it crease.

"Yugi, Ryou, Malik what are you all doing here? Big brother never said you were coming by."

"Something has happened and we've come. Yami and Atemu are downstairs talking with your brother, Jou, Bakura, Marik and Akefia. We were sent up to see you."

"Why?"

"Yami wants to discuss it with them first and then tell us."

"Oh ok well why don't we go to the game room?"

Mokuba led them to the games room and all of them sat on beanbags while Mokuba set up a four player game.

"I should tell you guys what I know since you'll want to know."

Yugi went into explaining everything he knew about what happened at the park. Since Mokuba didn't know about Yami, Bakura and Marik being spiders and Atemu and Akefia being snakes he was confused as to why there were worried.

"Why are you all worried? Why didn't Yami just squash the spider?"

All three teens looked at each other a little worried, they weren't sure if Seto wanted Mokuba to know.

"We will need to talk to Seto before we tell you anything else." Malik said.

"Why?"

"Because he may not want you to know what we do and also himself." Ryou said.

"So? I'll find out everything eventually." Mokuba smirked.

"We know you will." Yugi chuckled. "Let's play some games. When they want to see us you can come with us and ask Seto yourself."

Mokuba smirked and started up the game. After about thirty minutes there was a knock on the door and Jou came in.

"Come on they want you to come down. "

Mokuba turned off the game as they all got up. Jou gave Yugi a hug who returned it with a smile. As they started to leave Jou shook his head, he knew Mokuba would follow and wasn't going to stop him. He'd leave that for Seto to handle.

They walked back into the living room and Yugi instantly noticed that Yami didn't look too good. He ran over and knelt in front of them.

"Yami what's wrong?" Yugi asked worried.

"He's fine. He's just mentally exhausted. He'll come around." Atemu said and Yugi nodded.

Yugi got to his feet and sat next to Yami and clasped his hand around Yami's. Yami's hand clasped around Yugi's firmly and wasn't going to let go. Yugi smiled and using his thumb he rubbed the back of Yami's hand comfortingly and Yami squeezed his hand in return.

"Mokuba what are you doing down here?"

"I want to know what's going on. Why they seemed so worried about some spider."

"I want you to go back to your room."

"Seto you know Mokuba's just like you, if he wants to know something he won't stop till he finds out the truth and what we are hiding." Jou said.

Seto sighed and looked at Yami who nodded his head, before turned to look at Bakura and Marik and nodded but had his eyes narrowed in warning so they knew not to scare him. Mokuba was throwing confused looks around as Bakura and Marik stood up and moved into the centre of the room. Seto snagged Mokuba's arm and sat him down on the couch next to him. Bakura and Marik changed into spiders that were the size of a large dog. Mokuba's jaw just dropped and looked around everyone to see they weren't shocked like he was.

Yami sat up and looked at Mokuba directly. "Mokuba what we have shown you cannot be told to anyone. We have willingly shown you this; I hope that wasn't a mistake."

Mokuba was staring at Bakura and Marik in shock still. Yami nodded at Bakura and Marik and they changed back and sat down on the couch next to Ryou and Malik. Mokuba looked at Yami, Atemu and Akefia.

"S-So you can do the same?"

"Yes I can where as Atemu and Akefia are snakes."

"Cool."

"You understand you can't say anything to anyone."

"I won't."

"Good. Now onto why we are here."

Yugi looked at Yami who was now leaning forward on his elbows that were on his knees.

"Yami?"

"I'm sorry Yugi but the two spiders you, Ryou and Malik met on the island are still alive. They sent the spider after you at the park. I think they may be the ones that you feel like someone is watching you at times."

"I...I thought they died in the explosion?"

"So did I. If it hadn't been for the spider they sent after you, I never would have suspected them."

"So what are we going to do?" Ryou asked.

"I'm having a security/body guard stationed inside your house and I'm considering putting one inside your house Yugi, with Solomon's permission of course." Seto explained.

"We will make traps at all entrances they can get in." Bakura said.

"If that doesn't help and they keep coming I'll be sending you to my private cabin in the forest, till it's all been dealt with and your grandfather will be moved into the mansion as well."

Yugi was speechless, he really didn't know what to say. The face that if anything else happened Seto was going to send them away and look after his grandfather till they were safe was extremely generous.

"We are going to try and stop anything before that happens." Yami said as he squeezed Yugi's hand.

"I...I know Yami, I know."

"Well as interesting as this has been..."

"Seto?" Yugi said suddenly.

"Yes."

"What about the escaped prisoner."

Everyone turned to Seto with interest. No one knew what was happening with that investigation. After the first couple of days on the news it suddenly stopped showing and there was no information for the public.

Set sighed. "Alright I'll tell you what I know so far. What happened is that someone was trying to spring a friend from prison and used explosives and set too much up. There are three dead and one missing. Ushio is either the missing or is one of the dead."

"Shouldn't they know by now?"

"Truthfully yes they should but because of the prisoners in those two cells were extremely dangerous they are being super cautious. They don't want to make a mistake IDing the bodies."

"Shouldn't they be able to tell by size? Ushio was pretty big?" Yugi asked.

"Normally yes except all four prisoners were about the same size and the three other bodies were burned to a crisp so all that is left is bone."

"So we still don't know if Ushio escaped or died?"

"No we don't I'm afraid." Seto said sadly.

Yugi shuffled closer to Yami who wrapped his arm around Yugi's shoulder comfortingly. The butler suddenly entered with the phone and his hand over the mouth piece.

"Mr Kaiba there is a man on the phone. He's from Tokyo's High Security Prison Morgue. He has some news for you."

Seto took the phone from him. He'd told his butler to only disturb him if it was the prison. That was the only thing to disturb him for.

"Kaiba?"

"Mr Kaiba I wish to inform you that I have so far examine two of the bodies and so far neither of them are Ushio's. These bodies have a couple of broken bones where as Ushio never did. The last body I have done a very brief look over and it doesn't have any broken bones. I will say this the other person not accounted for doesn't have any broken bones either, so right now it's a 50/50 chance that Ushio is the last body to examine."

"Thankyou Mr Tahashi. Goodbye."

Seto hung up and put the phone done on the coffee table. Everyone was looking at him and he was well aware of it. Yugi was gripping his arms tightly, scared about what Seto would say.

"So far the two bodies aren't Ushio. He was one more to examine before we are certain. I'm sorry."

Yugi buried his face in Yami's side and shuddering. Yami held him tightly and sighed softly. He knew Yugi was frightened. He didn't blame him. There were three people after him if Ushio was defiantly alive.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 30 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review. Remember more reviews more chapters for you to read.


	31. Chapter 31

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 31

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

It was now Monday, Seto had a security guard at Ryou's house right after they left his house on the weekend. He was already briefed and told that if he ever told anyone what he saw while on the job that his family would be so poor for the next 200years.

Atemu had taken Yugi to university and Yami was going to pick him up and escorted him home after he finished work. So Yugi was going to talk to his lecturers about some of his essays and assignments that he had to do. Yugi had made appointments with all the lecturers he wanted to see and he'd already seen all of them but one. He had to wait till later on in the afternoon.

So Yugi was heading to the library after a talk with one of the lecturers. He was walking towards the library where he could do some study. As Yugi was walking along the pathways between each building he was looking at another pathway and saw someone he never wanted to see again. Ushio. He was walking down the pathway Yugi was going to join to go to the library. Yugi had frozen for a few seconds before backing away and bolting into the nearest building. Yugi ran along the corridor and to the middle of the building and exited on the pathway that Ushio was on. He looked down the direction Ushio had been going to find him not there. Yugi dashed to the building across from him and up the flight of stairs and to the top level and down the end furthest from where Ushio had been and ducked into a free classroom. Yugi pulled out his mobile and dialled Yami. Yugi shook as he hid in a corner so he could not be seen and waited for Yami to answer. When he didn't he sent a text with 119 on it and he knew Yami would look at the text if he was in a meeting which he was since that was the only time he would not answer.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yami frowned when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Yami pulled it out and saw it was Yugi. He sighed and ignored it, it was the only time he would ignore calls from him. Yami put it back in his pocket and saw Seto looking at him in curiosity. Yami shook his head as his phone vibrated again and pulling it out he saw a text. Yami opened it and his eyes widened and he slid his phone over to Seto. Seto looked at it and nodded.

"This meeting will be having a half hour break." Seto announced and stood and left.

Yami quickly gathered his stuff and left, while dialling Yugi back.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yugi had set his phone to vibrate and stayed huddled in the corner of the classroom. Yugi felt the phone clutched in his hand vibrate and looked down to see Yami calling him back. Yugi pressed talk and held it to his ear.

"Yami?" Yugi whispered.

"Yugi what's wrong?"

"Ushio is here. He's looking for me." Yugi whispered.

"What? Where are you?"

"Hiding in a classroom."

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yami's eyes widened and he saw Seto walk out of the meeting room.

"Seto!" Yami called.

"What?" Seto asked as he walked over.

"Ushio's alive and at the university after Yugi."

"Give me the phone." Yami handed it over. "Yugi its Seto. I need you to do exactly what I say alright?"

"_**Yes."**_ Yugi whispered back.

"Now I need you to carefully leave the room and get to the front of the university and out of the grounds. The trees lining the road I want you to hide in. I'm sending the limo with myself and Yami and I'm also sending the police. Ok?"

"_**Yes, but I'm scared. What happens if he sees me?"**_

"Then run and when you get out of the grounds run to the left. That's the direction we will come from. I also need you to leave you phone turned on and in your pocket ok?"

"_**Yes. Can I talk to Yami?"**_

Seto grabbed Yami's arm and dragged him to the front of Kaiba Corp as he gave him his phone back. Seto pulled out his own and phoned the police and told them the situation and then his driver so he was ready.

"Yugi?" Yami said.

"_**Yami." **_Yugi whispered, terrified.

"It's alright. Just do as Seto said and we will be there soon. Ok? I love you."

"_**I love you too."**_

"You better get moving alright. I will see you soon."

"_**Ok."**_

Yugi hung up and Yami sighed as he left the elevator on the ground floor and followed Seto as he sprinted out of Kaiba Corp and into the limo. As soon as they were in the limo took off and Seto opened his laptop and started typing trying to get into the university security cameras. Yami was on the phone to Atemu telling him what was happening and for him to meet at the university and to not speed.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yugi took a deep breath and placed his backpack on his back and quickly made his way to the door and slowly and carefully opened it and peered around and saw it was empty. Yugi hurried to the nearest stair well and quickly made his way down to the ground floor. There were only a few students in the halls on the ground floor. Yugi carefully looked around out the front of the doors and pulled his jacket hood over his head and briskly walked out and towards the entrance to the university.

As Yugi reached the entrance he looked back to see Ushio walking quickly after him, a smirk planted on his face. Yugi gasped before taking off and bolting down the street that Seto said for him to go down. Yugi heard Ushio following after him and there were no cars or people on the road.

As Yugi started making his way through the business district that was next to the uni he was grabbed from behind by his bag and a hand covering his mouth. Yugi tried to struggle but he was restrained and pulled back into an alley as they heard police sirens going and coming towards them. Yugi felt tears fall down his face as he saw the police cars and limo go by. He was now alone with Ushio who was going to make good on the promise he made before he went to jail.

"Now it's just you and me Yugi."

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 31 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review. Remember the more reviews the more chapters for you to read.


	32. Chapter 32

Here's the next chapter.

You are all going to kill me.

There is mention on rape but no details.

If you don't want to read it just go to the bottom of the chapter.

Again there is only mention of rape and no details.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 32

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Previously: "Now it's just you and me Yugi."

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yugi whimpered as he was thrown to the ground and his bag ripped from his shoulders and forced onto his back. Yugi stared up at Ushio as he smirked, and also noticed there was a scar on the left side of his face, and brought his foot back and swung it at Yugi with great force and landing on Yugi's right side. Yugi cried out in pain and curled up in pain. Yugi heard Ushio walk closer before his hair was gripped causing Yugi to cry out in pain as he was dragged by his hair further into the alley.

Yugi let out a cry as he was tossed to the ground and again forced onto his back as he saw Ushio straddle his legs. Yugi tried to get him off by hitting him but he was just overpowered and hurt. Ushio had punched him three times in the face causing Yugi to go dizzy and not know what was happening. Ushio made quick work of all of Yugi's clothes and just dumped them next to him before undoing his own pants.

"You know I've been dreaming of this since I was put in prison. I should have done this earlier." Ushio said.

Yugi was coming around before he was moved on to his stomach and then pain in his rear. Yugi screamed in pain as Ushio brutally raped him, hoping someone would hear his screams and come help him. That never happened. As Ushio pulled out after releasing inside of Yugi, stinging his passageway in the process, he dressed and stood over Yugi. Blood and semen were coming out of his rear.

"You already had enough?" Ushio sneered at him. "Well too bad. I'm going to give you the biggest beating ever and this time you won't survive."

Yugi sobbed in fear as Ushio grabbed a piece of broken wood and smacked him over the head with it to daze him so he didn't try and get away. Ushio proceeded to bring his fists and feet down on Yugi, hitting and kicking every place he could and after half an hour Yugi was just a bloody mess. Yugi sobbed softly, not having much energy to cry out anymore.

Ushio tapped his finger to his chin. "I think I'll leave a permanent present on your pretty little face."

Yugi couldn't see him anymore and that's what scared him the most, because Ushio normally just focused on the rest of his body and left his face alone. His eyes were swollen and bruised, causing him to not be able to see, his nose broken and bleeding and his mouth was split.

Ushio knelt down next to Yugi and forced him onto his back and straddle his waist causing Yugi to give a cry of pain. Ushio had broken a few of his ribs and the pressure hurt. Ushio pulled a knife from his pocket and laid the flat part of the knife against Yugi's face. Yugi flinched, feeling a piece of cool metal against his face.

"This should turn out nice; since it is your fault I have this scar on my face. Now don't more." Ushio chuckled.

Yugi whimpered as Ushio brought the knife to his cheek and was about to cut when he pulled back. Yugi whimpered in fear, he could see Ushio so he didn't know what he was going to do or what was happening.

"You know what? Instead of ruining your face now I'll just fuck you again and then cut up your face."

Yugi sobbed in fear and tried to move away but was hit in his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Yugi felt his legs pulled apart and then more pain. Yugi tried to scream but his voice was so sore from all the screaming he'd done already that he just couldn't. Yugi could only lay there and try to scream.

Ushio had broken his right arm and his left leg when he beat him like crazy and the rest of his body just hurt. As Ushio finished he pulled out and actually got dressed while Yugi lay there, he was sure if he could actually see he'd see his vision going dark.

"Hmm... well it'd be no fun cutting your face since you're about to lose consciousness and die. Goodbye Yugi Motou. I won't be convicted for your death since no one will ever find me. Hahahahahahahahaha."

Yugi heard him walk away and reached around and found his pants right next to him. Yugi whimpered in pain as he was using he broken arm and pulled his pants closer and found his phone. Yugi felt around and hoped he could phone Yami in one shot because he wasn't going to have another chance. Yugi pressed what he hoped was the talk button and then pressed it again so it would dial the last number he'd dialled which was Yami. Yugi brought the phone closer so he could hear if it was answered.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yami fidgeted in the car as they reached the university and where Seto said for Yugi to wait. Yami rushed out of the car and looked around. They hadn't seen Yugi go past so they hoped he'd be around here somewhere.

"Yugi!" Yami called. "Yugi it's safe! It's Yami!"

Yami and Seto looked around and couldn't see anyone around. Yami's fear for Yugi's safety went up and he started walking towards the university entrance in case he hadn't made it out but there was no one leaving on foot.

"Yugi!"

Yami started jogging down the row of trees for twenty minutes till a car pulled up. Atemu got out and tried to go to Yami when the police held him.

"Sir you need to keep driving."

"I'm Yugi's boyfriend." Atemu growled.

"Sir that man over there is Yugi's boyfriend. Now if you don't keep moving then we'll arrest you."

Yami heard the commotion and looked over to see Atemu trying to get past. Yami quickly walked over and Atemu wrapped his arms around him.

"He's with me officers. He's Yugi's boyfriend as well." Yami said as he pulled away.

The officers walked away and Yami turned to Atemu. The look on his face said it all to Atemu. Yugi wasn't here and they didn't know where he was. Atemu wrapped his arms back around Yami and held him tightly as his eyes scanned the trees.

"Come on let's try checking the trees while the police check the university."

"There's no point." Seto said as he walked over.

Yami and Atemu looked over and saw him carrying his laptop and it was open. Seto placed it on the hood of the cop car and pressed play. The security cameras at the front of the university started playing. They saw Yugi walking briskly with his jacket hood up and then turning around and saw Ushio and then starting to run and Ushio following till they disappeared behind the tree line and heading left.

"We passed him." Yami cursed. "We passed him on our way here."

"Yami there was no one walking around. We checked."

"Well we must have."

_**Ring Ring Ring**_

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 32 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Please review.


	33. Chapter 33

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 33

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yami looked down and pulled out his phone to stare in fear. It was from Yugi. Yami answered it and put it on speaker.

"Yugi! Yugi where are you?" Yami said quickly.

"_**Alleyway..." **_Yugi said extremely softly, but pain could be heard.

"Yugi sweetie, we're coming. Do you know which alleyway?"

"_**...Love... you..."**_

They heard the phone drop to the ground and horror was plastered on all three of their faces. Seto turned to his laptop and started tying. He input Yugi's phone number into his tracking program and soon had a location.

"I know where he is." Seto said.

Yami and Atemu were already heading to Atemu's car as Seto said that. Seto quickly followed and climbed in the back. Police officers were confused and quickly got into their own cars and followed as Atemu took off speeding down the road they'd taken to get there. Seto looked at the computer as they got closer and looked around the buildings before seeing an alleyway coming up.

"Stop here!"

Atemu slammed on the brakes as he pulled the car over to the curb. Yami jumped out and saw the alleyway and sprinted inside. Yami saw a backpack on the ground and looked around further and saw something up ahead in the dark. Yami sprinted down with Atemu and Seto following. All three gasped as they came to a halt three meters away from what they saw as Yugi.

He was on his stomach, his whole body covered in blood. They saw blood was coming from his rear and it made them sick. Yami cautiously walked over with Atemu and both knelt down next to him. Yami reached out and felt Yugi's neck and found a weak pulse.

"Seto his pulse is weak."

"I figured it would be. The ambulance is on its way and the hospital is readying for his arrival with the best."

Yami gently rolled Yugi over and they heard him whimper. Yami gently brushed some hair from his face as Seto removed his trench coat and covered Yugi's body in it. The police were coming just down the alleyway now.

"Shh Yugi it will be ok."

"Sirs step back."

"Go die in hell." Yami growled.

"Sir you need to step back from the body."

"He's not dead!" Atemu hissed at them.

"Leave them." Seto ordered. "The ambulance is on the way. Go wait for them."

The police looked like they wanted to argue but backed down and went to the entrance of the alleyway. A female officer was walking up and nodded to Seto.

"Sirs, would it be ok if I just check him over? I was a trained paramedic. We might be able to move him from the alleyway."

Yami nodded softly but didn't move from where he was. The officer knelt down and nearly cried when Atemu moved the coat down as far as he was comfortable with. She gently felt his bones on his ribs, getting pained whimpers from Yugi. Yami just gently tried to calm Yugi, he'd seen her reaction when she knelt down and knew she wasn't comfortable doing this.

"His ribs are broken but if you are careful enough we should be able to move him without having one puncture his lungs."

Yami nodded and crouched beside Yugi and wrapped his arms under his knees and neck before moving to stand. Half way up Yugi woke from the pain and started thrashing. Yami gasped and nearly dropped him from the thrashing. Laying Yugi back on the ground they gently held him down.

"Yugi! Yugi stop its Yami." Yugi suddenly stopped thrashing and his head turned towards him. "Yugi open your eyes." Yugi just shook his head.

"Yugi honey, I'm an officer with the police. May I check your eyes?" Yugi whimpered and clutched the hand holding his and nodded. "Now just hold his hand and I'll try not to hurt you too much alright. If you want me to stop just say so."

"...c...can't...t...talk...h...hurts."

"Alright. I'm going to take hold of your right hand alright and put it on my arm. If you want me to stop then squeeze twice ok?" Yugi nodded. "Alright then."

The officer turned Yugi's face towards her and gently put her fingers to Yugi's cheek and forehead before working her way to his eye. As soon as she reached a raised area on both sides Yugi gave a small soft cry and squeezed her arm twice and hard. She pulled her hands away and patted his hand.

"His eyes are swollen so any chance of looking at his eyes will have to wait till the swelling subsides or when he's in surgery."

"Thankyou for trying." Atemu said.

"...A...At..emu?"

"Shh yes I'm here. Don't try to talk."

Yugi whimpered and Atemu put his hand over Yami's and Yugi's.

"Yugi I'm going to lift you up again alright. Can you bear with me on that?"

Yugi nodded. "...W...was...s...scared...b...before...U...Ushio."

"It's alright. Just relax."

"...s...sl...sleepy..."

"Yugi you have to stay awake." The officer said. "Yugi you need to stay awake. Nod your head if you can hear me."

There was no reply but his grip on their hands slacking. Yami looked at her and saw fear in her eyes. Yami quickly picked Yugi up and this time there was no thrashing or whimpers from him. All four of them walked out of the alleyway just as the ambulance pulled up. The paramedics jumped out with wheel bed and took Yugi from Yami before putting him back in the ambulance.

"I'm going with."

"Sorry we can't have you in here."

"I'm his boyfriend."

"We don't know his condition. You could just get in the way."

Yami was about to argue again when the female officer put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll ride with them. I can help if needed and I know his condition." She said to both the ambulance officers and Yami and Atemu.

Yami deflated and nodded his head. She climbed into the back of the ambulance as the doors were shut and it took off, lights and siren blazing. Seto walked over to them both and watched as it disappeared.

"Come on. Let's head to the hospital."

"I'm going to grab his backpack." Yami said softly.

"It's been taken as evidence. If it's clean and they have gotten all they can from the bag then it will be released back to you."

Yami nodded and Seto led them to the limo that was now waiting for them. Atemu's car was being taken to the hospital for them seeing how the police didn't want Atemu rushing to the hospital. Yami sat next to a window and just stared out it. Atemu sat next to him and watched him for a few minutes.

"Yami, he's strong. He'll pull through."

"It's not the injuries I'm worried about. It's his mental scaring I'm worried about."

Atemu pulled Yami closer and wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in Yami's neck and Yami did the same. His shoulders shaking as he tried to hold back his tears and cries.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 33 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	34. Chapter 34

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 34

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Seto, Atemu and Yami arrived at the hospital after about 30minutes of driving. They had taken a short detour to the game shop and got them both change. Yugi's grandfather wasn't home so they were going to try and call him when they got to the hospital. He didn't have a mobile seeing as he didn't like the contraption and could never figure out how to use them.

Atemu and Yami wanted the limo to go faster but they knew they would never get that. The ambulance, according to Seto had arrived 10minutes after leaving the crime scene. They climbed out and saw a police officer step forward and hand Atemu the keys to his car which was parked in the car park.

"Mr Kaiba we would appreciate you letting us know if and when Mr Motou wakes up. We have questions concerning his attack."

"I will let you know when he wakes and when I think he is up for answering your questions but it won't be right away."

"Of course. Please inform the hospital that we would like a rape test performed and sent over as soon as possible."

Seto nodded and looked at Atemu and Yami; both were looking distraught at what was being discussed. Seto turned and indicated for them to start walking before he quickly turned back to the officer.

"Do not ask them any questions till I say. They don't need the stress until Yugi wakes up."

"But Mr Kaiba..."

"I will answer any questions you have and I will let you know when you can talk to all three of them. Good day."

Seto turned and quickly followed after Atemu and Yami. They were already inside the entrance of the hospital and heading to the front desk.

"We are after Yugi Motou." Atemu said.

"He's in the OR at the moment; you'll have to wait in the waiting room. Third floor."

They turned and headed to the elevator and up to the third floor and walked up to the reception there.

"Yugi Motou." Seto said.

"Sorry family only."

"These two are his boyfriends and I'm paying his hospital bill. How is he?"

"He's still in the OR at the moment. Please have a seat."

They walked over to the seats. There was only two other groups of people around. All were sitting with grim and worry shown on their faces. Yami just buried his face in Atemu's chest, Atemu's arms wrapped around him and his own face buried in Yami's hair. Yami was just a mess and he wasn't any better but he was trying to hold it together. He knew Yami needed it.

They sat there in silence for four hours. They kept trying Solomon but he was still out. They hadn't heard any news on Yugi and they were getting impatient. A doctor in scrubs walked out and looked very grim. All three families waiting all looked to him and were silently praying it wasn't their family member they lost.

"Lisa Winchester's family?"

A group down the end burst into tears and the doctor walked over and started talking. Yami let out a breath he was holding. Atemu hugged him gently and looked at the time.

"Yami I'm going to give Solomon a call again. Did you want anything to drink?" Yami shook his head and Atemu sighed. "Seto?"

"I'll take a coffee." He stood up. "Get Yami one anyway, he'll drink it even if he doesn't want anything."

Atemu nodded and Seto sat back down next to Yami who was just staring at the ground. Seto wrapped an arm around Yami. He knew Yami was devastated and he didn't blame him. He knew once the shock wore off Yami was going to be pissed and want go on a man hunt. If Yugi survived, he knew Yami would not leave Yugi's side till they were safe at the cabin and then he doubted Yami would leave Yugi's side for long even there.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Atemu reached the payphones at the hospital and dialled Yugi's grandfathers house. Atemu just hoped he was home now. Atemu heard the phone pick up and took in a deep breath.

"_**Hello?"**_

"Solomon."

"_**Atemu where are you all? Why isn't Yugi answering his phone?"**_

"Solomon there has been an accident."

"_**What?"**_

"Can you come to the hospital?"

"_**Atemu answer me now. What has happened?"**_

"It would be best if you come here and then let me explain."

"_**Alright. I'll be ten minutes."**_

"We are at the OR. Drive safely."

Atemu hung up and headed to the cafeteria and ordered three coffees before grabbing some sugar and headed back. He just wanted to punch something and hopefully let loose some anger about letting Yugi get hurt. When he got back to Yami and Seto he saw both still sitting there and the family that lost their daughter was gone so there was now just themselves and another family waiting for news.

Atemu handed Seto his drink and handed Yami the drink he got for him. Yami looked at it and took it from him but just stared at it. Atemu sat down in between Yami and Seto, who moved to the side.

"I spoke to Yugi's grandfather, he's on his way."

"Did you tell him what happened?" Yami asked.

No just that there's been an accident. He doesn't know its Yugi. I thought it would be best for him to be here with us when I tell him."

"Good idea." Seto said. "I got a hold of Jou and he's going to take Mokuba home from school before coming. He was just going to have the limo come straight here but I told him it would probably be a while before we hear anything. Besides Mokuba will need some reassurance."

"Probably the best idea." Atemu said.

They sat there in silence for fifteen minutes before Solomon came through the hallway. Atemu stood up along with Seto to greet him; Yami was staring at the ground. The look on Solomon's said he knew who was in the OR.

"Solomon..."

"What happened to Yugi?"

"Solomon you best sit down."

Yami looked up as Solomon sat down beside him and was looking at him. "Yami are you ok?" Yami just nodded and tears started to fall again. "What has happened Atemu? Seto?"

Seto and Atemu went into explain it to him. Seto told him of what happened at the office and up till Atemu arrived before Atemu explained the rest and finding Yugi. Yami shook as he listened to it again. He just kept seeing Yugi laying there in the alleyway.

"Yami?" Solomon said. "Yami?"

"I'm sorry Ji-chan."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I said I would protect Yugi and I couldn't."

"Yami you could never have know it would happen on the university campus. If you want to make it up to Yugi and myself than you find Ushio and end him. But Yugi needs you first."

Yami looked up at Solomon and nodded and smiled. Solomon hugged Yami before they all saw a doctor in scrubs walk out of the OR doors. Both groups looked up as he had a small smile on his face. Both families wishing it were for their family member.

"Yugi Motou's family?"

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 34 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	35. Chapter 35

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 35

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

**Previously : **"Yugi Motou's family?"

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

All four of them stood and hurried over to the doctor. He looked a little overwhelmed by them crowding around him. He couldn't blame them though, his patient was in such a bad condition when he was first brought in that he nearly cried and thought the boy wasn't going to make it.

"Is my grandson ok?" Solomon asked first.

"I have fixed him up but he isn't out of the woods yet. He has slipped into a light coma due to some hard hits to his head."

"When can we see him?"

"He is being set up in a room now. But please understand there is a slight chance that he may not wake up. Why don't I have someone escort you there in a few minutes and we'll talk more there."

They nodded and the doctor disappeared behind the doors again. They sat back down for a few minutes before a nurse came through the halls. She walked up to them and smiled.

"I'm here to lead you to Mr Motou."

They stood up and followed after her. They got into an elevator and headed up to the fifth floor before getting out and heading down to room 534. She slowly opened door and let them enter and carefully watched each person's reaction. Atemu and Yami were holding each other and looking sadly at Yugi. Seto took one look at Yugi before looking out the window, his arms crossed. Solomon, on the other hand, gasped as he stared at his grandson and stubbled back.

"Sir!" She said as she rushed forward to assist in keeping him upright. "Why don't you sit down?" She said as she led him to a chair beside the bed.

"Yugi." Solomon gasped.

Yugi was lying on the bed with a bag of blood being pumped into him. His eyes were covered in bandages and his nose in a plaster to help it stay in place. His right arm and left leg were completely covered in a cast to set it back in place. His face was black and purple from bruising and was also swollen. They knew that if they looked under his clothing that they would find more bruise and the other cuts were covered in bandages.

"I think he may be a bit of a fighter. I didn't think he'd survive the surgery we had to perform on him."

All four looked over to see the doctor had changed his scrubs to clean ones and was carrying a clip board. He walked over and stood beside Yugi's bed and looked down at him.

"I had a rape test performed like the police requested and it's being sent over as we speak."

"We know who did it."

"Really?"

"Yes. He was awake for a few minutes when we found him. But he passed out again." Seto said.

"Ok. Well I'll make a note of that. We have to pump more blood back into him. He lost a lot before he was brought here and more while we operated and even then we were pumping it into him. We had a look at his eyes and it just seems like it could just be swelling but when he wakes we'll look at them once the swelling goes down.

"His arm was broken in two places but they were clean breaks and easily set and the same with his leg but that was in five places, again easily set. He'll be in them for about 6 – 8 weeks. He also has a couple of broken ribs but they will heal in a few weeks.

"His anal passage was pretty badly damage but none of it seems to be permanent which is lucky. When he wakes he'll be on liquid food for a few weeks till I'm happy with the progression of his healing. Other than those I've mentioned he's just got some nasty bruises and a few cuts which we have seen too."

"What about his coma?" Solomon asked.

"It's only light but it's probably best he's in a light one for now. He'll be in a fair bit of pain when he wakes. I guess maybe a few days and he'll wake up. But it's possible for him to wake up earlier or later. It's really all up to him and if he wants to." He said the last sentence softly.

"Is there any brain damage?" Yami asked.

"There is always a chance of brain damage with the way he was attacked. We won't really know till he wakes."

"May we stay with him?" Atemu asked.

"Till the end of visiting hours after that you'll have to go and come back tomorrow when visiting hours start tomorrow."

"How much will it be for care?" Solomon asked.

"That really depends on how long he takes to wake and heal. A rough estimate at the moment is about 434,951.47 yen ($5000AUD)."

Solomon sighed and nodded while Seto looked at the doctor and nodded for him to join him outside. Seto walked out and led the doctor down the halls a little.

"I will pay for Yugi's care while he stays here, you just do what you have to, too make sure he survives."

"Mr Kaiba I can't guarantee he'll survive."

"I know but I want you to do everything you can." The doctor nodded. "And don't speak to Mr Motou about costs again."

"Alright."

"Also is it possible to make sure that only myself, Atemu, Yami, Mr Motou and a few that I list enter that room?"

"Ah... its possible why?"

"It's just a precaution."

"Do you suspect the person that did this may come back?"

"If he thinks that Yugi didn't die than yes it's a possibility."

"Very well you give me names and photos and I'll make sure that only those on the list enter that room and all nurses know to check as well."

"Thankyou."

Seto headed back into the room and closed the door behind him. Solomon looked up and sighed and Seto gave a small chuckle seeing the look on Solomon's face. He knew that Seto had just had the bills paid to his account.

"Only a select few people we give permission to can enter this room I've made sure of it."

"Thankyou Seto." Atemu said.

"It's almost closing time. We should go."

"I'm not going." Yami said softly.

"Yami we have to."

"I'm not leaving him."

"Yami he'll be safe there are security cameras in the halls outside his room and the windows can't be opened. He's safe here."

Yami sighed and gave up and allowed for Atemu to lead him out of the room, but not before they said goodbye. Yami gave Yugi a gently kiss on the forehead before letting Atemu do the same and then they left the room. Atemu led Yami and Solomon to their car after saying goodbye to Seto. Atemu wasn't going to allow Solomon to drive seeing as he was still in a bit of shock. They would collect the other car tomorrow when they left the hospital when he was better.

When they got home no one was hungry and they just decided to make it an early night. They all showered, Atemu having the last and after he changed into his night clothes he passed by Yami and Yugi's room to see Yami sitting on the side of the bed with some pants on and his head in his hands.

"Yami?" Atemu called out softly seeing how Solomon may have already been asleep. "Yami? Are you alright?"

"No I'm not."

Atemu walked in and closed the door before walking over and sitting beside him. He wasn't sure what to say, he knew that Yami was not alright but he was testing to see what his response would be and it was the right one.

"It will be alright."

"Atemu how can you say that! The doctors don't even know if he'll survive. And what about his mental damage?" Yami just started to ramble on.

"Yami! Yami stop! Stop!" Atemu said as he grabbed his shoulders and stopping him. "We will help him, but first let's focus on letting him know we are here and that we want him to come back. We can deal with the mental scaring he is likely to have once he wakes up."

Yami just nodded and Atemu stood up and helped Yami into the bed and went to leave when he was pulled back as Yami sat up.

"Please stay with me. You haven't even cried today."

"Yes I have but you just haven't seen it."

"You were trying to help me."

"Yes."

"Stay."

Atemu smiled and went out and turned all the lights off before coming back and lying down beside Yami. He wrapped his arms around Yami and pulled him close. Yami smiled and wrapped his arms around Atemu in return.

"I don't want you to pretend it's not affecting you." Yami said softly.

Atemu smiled as tears made their way to his eyes and he buried his face in Yami's hair and let his tears fall. Yami smiled sadly and wrapped his arms tighter around Atemu. When he noticed Atemu's breathing even out eventually he knew he was asleep and he then let himself fall asleep.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 35 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	36. Chapter 36

Hey everyone,

thankyou so much for many of you allowing me to type up more chapters so that I don't have to rush them.

Well uploads should be consistant now.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 36

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yami yawned as he woke the next morning. He felt his pillow moving up and down slowly. These few seconds were peaceful till everything that happened yesterday came crashing back. Yami growled softly as he opened his eyes. He felt the arms wrapped around him tighten in response to his growling. Yami looked up to see Atemu awake and watching him. Atemu smiled gently and sadly down Yami.

"Morning." Atemu said softly.

"Morning." Yami growled as he sat up.

"Yami what's wrong?"

"This situation is what's wrong."

"Yami you asked me to stay last night." Atemu said feeling hurt.

"What no! No not you here. It's Yugi."

"Yami trust me we will find him but first we need to stay with Yugi."

"I know I'm just angry."

"So am I."

"You don't show it."

"As Pharaoh I was taught to hide unwanted emotions, so I'm hiding my anger."

"So what emotions you don't want known, you hide?"

"Yeah."

"Handy."

Both climbed out of bed and Atemu walked around and wrapped his arms around Yami in a hug. Yami sighed and wrapped his own around Atemu. When they pulled back Atemu gave Yami a kiss on the cheek and went to get changed. Yami sighed as he turned and started getting dressed.

When he got downstairs he found Solomon and Atemu sitting and eating quietly. Yami grabbed some toast that popped out of the toaster and sat down to eat. It was in complete silence and no one really wanted to break the silence because the subject would lead to Yugi. Yami sighed; he knew he had to start preparing for their time away.

"Solomon I suggest we all start packing."

"What? Why?"

"The plan was if Yugi was followed or attacked than we would go into hiding till everything could be dealt with. You will need to pack to stay with Seto till this whole thing is over."

"I can't leave the shop closed for too long."

"Seto said he will pay you the shops daily budget till we've dealt with this issue."

"But..."

"Solomon please it's to keep you safe for Yugi." Atemu said.

"Alright."

"Good. We can start later today. I think Yugi will be in hospital for a little while anyway."

"He will be." Solomon said.

Yami nodded and took his plate to the sink and washed it before waiting for the rest of them to get ready to leave. Solomon got into the driver's seat and they started off to the hospital just in time for visiting hours to start up.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

They headed through the hospital towards Yugi's room where they found Seto, Jou and Mokuba, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Malik and Akefia inside talking quietly. Solomon looked surprised to see every one there but knew it would happen sooner or later. Jou stood up from his spot beside Yugi and let Solomon sit down on the chair beside the bed.

"So we are going to be going into hiding aren't we?" Ryou asked.

"Yes I think it's the best idea, you head over today or tomorrow." Yami said.

"But its Ushio, he's only after Yugi. He's not after us."

"And if he finds he can't get to Yugi after this, who do you think he will go after next?" Yami said.

"His friends."

"Yes and his grandfather. Solomon will be moving in with you today if possible Seto."

"Very well. I'll have a room made up for you."

"Thank you Seto." Solomon said.

"I will also have someone go clean and set up the cabin. This way it will be ready for when Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Malik and Akefia head over. I'll give you the address when Yugi leaves the hospital. The doctor will also have to drive out to see Yugi when the cast is to be removed."

"Is that wise?" Solomon asked.

"No one will know when he will come out to see Yugi only myself and the doctor. It might me a bit of a surprise visit but it's the safest way."

"How do you know he will go for it?"

"Money makes people do whatever you wish them to. But surprisingly this doctor just wants to help his patients, he doesn't care about money. He is one of the few that does it just to help people."

They all looked as the door opened and the doctor walked in. He nodded to them and turned to Yugi. They all just watched as he checked Yugi over and took down his vitals.

"He's coming along well. His blood level is back to where it should be and he appears to possibly regain consciousness soon. He seems more responsive to stimulus. It would be best if you all talk to him. He may not remember when he wakes up but he will know you've been there for him. It will help him come back."

"How long?" Yami asked.

"I can't really say I'm sorry. It's up to Yugi." Yami sighed and nodded. "I will come back in a couple of hours to check up on him."

After the doctor left the others turned to Yugi. They really hated seeing him there but anyone that saw Yugi yesterday could tell he was looking better.

"We better go. We still have work and Uni. We'll come by later when we have time." Ryou said.

"It's alright. You need to keep up with your uni study. Yugi will understand."

Ryou smiled and nodded as he walked up to Yugi and spoke quietly to him.

"Yugi you need to come back. We all miss you, especially Yami and Atemu. Come back."

Malik, Marik and Bakura spoke around about the same words and Akefia just grunted his words, not liking any of what was happening. Once done they said goodbye to everyone else and left.

"Big brother? Can I stay here today?"

"No you have school you can come visit this afternoon."

"I'm staying Seto." Jou said.

"I know. You let me know if anything happens. I'll be over if needed."

"I will."

Mokuba walked up beside Yugi. "Yugi please wake up. You need to come back to use. We want you back. Please come back. I'll be going now but I'll be back after school." Mokuba said softly and gave Yugi a kiss on the cheek.

Mokuba and Seto said goodbye and left the room. Atemu sighed as he sat on one of the unoccupied chairs and dragged Yami into his lap.

"He'll come back." Jou said.

"We know that but what state will he be in."

"I don't know. But Yugi's strong, with both your help he come through."

"And with you guys too."

Jou smiled and nodded. They all sat there for a few hours before it came to lunch time. Atemu took Solomon home to pack his things and took him over to the mansion. He left the car there and took the limo back to the hospital seeing as they still had one left in the car park. Yami sat on the chair beside Yugi's bed holding his hand. Jou was keeping an eye on him and got him some lunch from the cafeteria seeing as Atemu and Solomon would have eaten while they were packing.

"Yami maybe you should go take a walk and stretch your legs. Yugi will still be here when you get back."

"I'm not leaving him alone."

"He won't be. I'll stay with him."

"Sorry Jou but I'm staying here."

Jou sighed and was about to argue with him when they heard a soft groan.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 36 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	37. Chapter 37

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 37

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yami looked towards the bed as he stood up and leaned over it. Yami held Yugi's hand as he saw skin around the bandages that covered his eyes start twitching and the hand in his start to clench. Jou was standing on the other side of the bed his eyes wide. Yami leaned down close to Yugi's ear as he brushed some hair from his face.

"Yugi please if you can hear me squeeze my hand." Yami felt the hand around his tighten dramatically. "Jou go get the doctor."

Jou nodded as he raced out of the room. Yami gently rubbed his forehead as he felt the hand around his keep tightening and relaxing before tightening again. Yami pressed his lips to Yugi's forehead and felt the hand around his tighten gently in response and small smile appear on Yugi's face.

"Yugi can you please wake up? Please I want to hear your voice."

Yami looked up as he saw the door open and Atemu walk through the door looking extremely confused. Yami smiled, tears were filling his eyes and that made Atemu more confused seeing how the heart monitor was indicating Yugi was alive.

"Yami?"

"Yugi's waking up."

Atemu hurried to the bed and held Yugi's hand gently.

"Yugi? Yugi its Atemu, can you hear me?" Atemu felt the hand holding his tighten in response. "Come on wake up so we can hear your voice."

Yami smiled as he watched Yugi head move slightly before stilling. He could still feel his hand moving in his own. Yami looked at Atemu who watching Yugi for any sort of sign.

"Y...Y...am...i...i...? ...A...At...emu...?"

"Yes Yugi we're here. You really gave us a scare." Yami said as he kissed Yugi's cheek.

Atemu smiled and ran his spare hand over Yugi's cheek when Yami had finished kissing Yugi's cheek and felt Yugi lean into his hand.

"You really did scare us. We thought at one point we would lose you."

"I...I ...am... s...sorry." Yugi said as he coughed causing him to wince.

"Shh, it's alright. Save your strength."

"W...Wa...Wat...er."

"Water?" Atemu asked to clarify and Yugi nodded his head. "I'll go get you some. Yami will stay with you."

Atemu squeezed Yugi's hand before lifting it and giving it a kiss which brought a smile to Yugi's face. Yami looked at Atemu and both of them couldn't keep the smile of their faces. Atemu quickly left the room to get water for Yugi just as Jou and the doctor walked in.

"What's happened?"

"He's awake and talking."

"Yugi thank god buddy you're awake."

"J...Jou?"

"Yeah I'm here."

Yugi gave a small smile before jumping in fright when he felt someone take his hand. Yami watched the doctor as he took Yugi's hand and indicated for him to let go of Yugi's hand. Yami narrowed his eyes slightly and let go but didn't move from his position beside the bed.

"Yugi I'm Doctor Brisford. Now I want to go through a few tests with you."

Yugi jumped when he realised that the man holding his hand was someone he didn't know and he started shaking. He couldn't see so he couldn't tell if Yami or anyone else he knew were in the room. Yugi felt tears hit his eyes and as he clenched them shut he let out a small cry of pain.

"Yugi shh, it's alright I'm still here. What's wrong?" Yami said as he quickly held his hand.

"E...eyes... h...hurt." Yugi said softly.

"Yami hold Yugi's head up for me will you. I want to look at his eyes."

Yami nodded and gently wrapped his hand on either side of Yugi's head and at the base and gently held it up. The doctor quickly made work of the bandage and let Yami lay Yugi's head back on the pillow. The swelling around his eyes had gone down but they were still swollen. They had darkened to a deep black colour and around the edge of the bruises it was going an off brown colour.

"Yugi I'm going to see if we can open your eyes. It you want me to stop say so."

Yugi nodded and the doctor placed his hands on the side of Yugi's face and slowly made his way towards his eyes. He hit the bruises and Yugi bit his lip against the pain when he moved half way through the bruises Yugi cried out in pain and the doctor pulled his hands away.

"We'll try again in a few days. I need to see if you can see through them soon to make sure there is no permanent damage. Can you open your mouth for me? I want to make sure your throat isn't damaged." He said as he redid the bandage.

Yugi opened his mouth and doctor took a look down his throat and nodded just as Atemu walked in. The doctor looked at him as he showed him water before he nodded and held out his hand.

"Yugi, Atemu has brought water. Yami's going to hold your head up; I want you to drink slowly ok."

Yugi nodded and the doctor put the cup to his lips and slowly drank the water given to him. It helped ease the pain in his throat as he drank. When he had enough Yugi pulled away. The doctor put the cup on the side table before looking at his clip board and check all of Yugi's other injuries.

"Well I'll leave you with your friends and come and check on you in a few hours. I want you to rest ok."

"Yes." Yugi said, the water helped his throat not feel dry.

"Good." The doctor nodded at the other three in the room before he left.

Atemu, Yami and Jou looked at Yugi who was lying on the bed. Atemu walked over and gave Yugi a gently kiss on the cheek which caused Yugi to jump before smiling. Yami smiled and ran his hand through Yugi's hair.

"Um... I'm going to go call Seto and Solomon."

"Ji-chan?"

"He's staying at the mansion. I'll get Seto to pick him up on his way here."

"Don't disturbed... Seto."

"He'll come no matter what we say Yugi. You should know that." Jou said.

Yugi smiled slightly and sighed. Jou left the room leaving Yami and Atemu with Yugi. Yugi could only hear them breathing as he waited for someone to say something.

"Yugi you had us so worried." Atemu said as he ran his hand over his face.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh Yugi it's not your fault." Yami said.

"I tried to get away."

"We know. We saw the security camera at the university." Atemu said.

"But he caught me. I'm dirty." Yugi whimpered as he started to cry, ashamed of what happened.

"Yugi you're not dirty." Yami said softly. "You are not dirty. He didn't take your virginity, I did remember. You could not feel dirty."

"He was going to give me a scar like his. I don't right?" Yugi sobbed softly.

"Where was his scar?" Atemu asked gently.

"On his face."

"No your face is just a beautiful as it was last week."

Yugi sobbed softly, a smile on his lips. Atemu leaned down and gently kissed his cheek again as Yami did at the same time. Yugi sobbing got worse and he squeezed their hands firmly. Yami gently rubbed his hand as Yugi cried. Yugi tugged on Yami's hand trying to pull him on the bed. Yami frowned slightly at this and leaned down to him.

"What is it?" He asked thinking Yugi wanted to whisper something to him.

"Lay with me." Yugi whimpered.

"Yugi that's not such a good idea. You're injured quite badly. The doctors nearly lost you. I don't want to cause a relapse."

"Please." Yugi begged softly, unwanted thoughts going through his head.

"Alright but only for a little while."

Yami looked at Atemu and he gently moved Yugi over a little, starting with his top half and then his legs. Yugi whimpered softly before settling as Yami climbed on the bed careful of the wires and things over the bed. Yami moved an arm under Yugi's head and wrapped it around his shoulder and letting him rest his head on his shoulder. Yugi snuggled up closer and small smile on his face. He frowned slightly and felt around the bed for Atemu's hand. Atemu saw Yugi's hand searching before chuckling and pulling over a chair and taking his hand in his own and giving it a squeeze. Yugi smiled even though he wasn't sure if Atemu could see it, but he did. Atemu leaned forwards and placed a kiss on his hand again before sitting back.

Yugi felt his mind slowly starting to close down and each time they did he jerked awake slightly. Yami felt this and let it go for a few minutes but after five minutes he looked down at Yugi to see him looking scared. Yami looked to Atemu who was watching this as well.

"Yugi, why don't you go to sleep? We'll be here if it's within visiting hours."

"No don't make me sleep. Please I don't want to see him again."

"Yugi?"

"I keep seeing him when I closed my eyes last time he attacked me. I don't want to do it again."

"Yugi you can't stay awake forever, you'll have to sleep eventually. We'll be here but like Yami said as long as it's within visiting hours."

"No don't leave me alone."

"Yugi we are staying."

"No don't leave after visiting hours please."

"Yugi I don't think we'll be able to stay. They wouldn't last night when Yami tried to stay."

"I don't want to be alone."

"We'll see what we can do but I can't promise anything."

Yugi nodded and he relaxed. "Now try and get some sleep. If we see you having a nightmare than we'll wake you ok? Also we'll wake you when your grandfather arrives if you like?"

Yugi nodded, smiling at that before he whimpered and he clutched Yami's shirt in his hand and held Atemu's firmly in his grasp. Yugi slowly spent the next few minutes nodding off to sleep and jerking awake but slowly succumbed to sleep. Yami gently moved him off his shoulder and climbed out of the bed and laid Yugi back in the middle of the bed and held his hand so he knew he was still there.

"Do you think he'll be ok if they don't let us stay the night?"

"I'm not sure. I've never seen him the first time he was attacked. We'll just have to see what the doctor says and what Solomon's recount of last time."

Atemu nodded and looked back at Yugi who was so far sleeping peacefully. Yami smiled as he turned his gaze to Yugi as well and just couldn't help in smile seeing how he woke up.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 37 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you like it. Please review.


	38. Chapter 38

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 38

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yami and Atemu looked up seeing someone walk in to find Solomon had come rushing in with Seto and Jou not far behind. He frowned when he saw Yugi was asleep still he glared at the two.

"That's not nice to get an old man's hopes up and then to have them crushed."

"He was awake. He wants to see you, well at the moment hear you." Atemu said.

Yami stood up and gently held Yugi's hand and placed his other on Yugi's shoulder and gave him a light shake.

"Yugi, Yugi wake up your grandfather's here." Yugi whimpered softly but woke up. "There you go."

"Ji-chan?"

Solomon walked over as Atemu stood up and let go of Yugi's hand to let Solomon take his place. "I'm here Yugi."

"Ji-chan I'm sorry."

"Yugi you have nothing to be sorry for."

"I want Yami and Atemu to stay tonight."

"I'll see what I can do Yugi but no promises they may not allow it regardless."

Yugi whimpered and turned his head away to bury it in Yami's hand that was still on his shoulder. Yami sighed and placed his hands on either side of Yugi's face and held it gently. He laid his forehead against Yugi's.

"Please stop apologising for something that wasn't your fault. We love you Yugi, it's not your fault."

Yugi smiled slightly and leaned up to press a kiss to Yami's lips. He heard Yami chuckle lightly and frowned.

"That was my nose Yugi." Everyone saw Yugi go bright red and smiled. "Would you like a kiss?" He whispered in his ear.

Yugi nodded softly and gasped when Yami placed a chaste kiss to his lips and held it there for a few seconds before pulling away. Yugi blushed lightly and smiled.

"Well I feel left out now." Atemu said with humour.

Yugi turned his head but he couldn't see so he didn't exactly know where Atemu was. Atemu stood beside Yami and grabbed hold of Yugi's hand causing him to jump slightly which caught Yami and Atemu's attention again. They knew Yugi couldn't see but knew the jumping would still happen when he could see. Atemu leaned over to Yugi's ear.

"Do I get a kiss?" He said softly and Yugi shook his head as he giggled. "I may just have to steal one then won't I?"

Yugi nodded as he smiled and Atemu chuckled before bringing his hand to Yugi's face and directed him around and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. Yugi's hand tightened gently around Atemu's as he kissed back. Yugi smiled when he pulled back he could hear the heart monitor speeding up just like when he kissed Yami.

"Well we know Yugi really likes both of you if you can get his heart rate up." Jou said.

Yugi blushed. "Jou!" He whined.

Jou smiled at Yugi's whining before looking at Seto who was silent in a corner. Jou walked over and stood beside him wondering why he hadn't said anything.

"Seto what's wrong?"

"I can't find any trace of Ushio anywhere."

"That's what you've been doing all day?"

"Yeah. So Yami and Atemu can make him pay."

"Seto that's sweet."

Seto looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "How is it sweet?"

"You're worried for Yugi and want Ushio gone so he doesn't do it again."

Seto smirked before looking to Yugi who was obviously trying to hear who Jou was talking to. Seto chuckled before walking over to the end of the bed. He saw Yugi was trying to hear who it was as they walked close and saw that he was gripping Atemu's hand a little tighter, obviously a little fearful.

"You gave us a scare Yugi."

"Seto?"

"Yes."

"I...I guess you're paying the hospital bill again."

"Now how did you know that?" Seto smirked and chuckled.

"You did last time."

"You know me to well." Yugi giggled and nodded. "I'm also here on the behalf of the police officers as well. They wanted to get a statement from you. I will only let them in when you feel up to it. So when you are ready let me know ok?"

Everyone had seen Yugi freeze up at having to relive it. Yami and Atemu watched Yugi while Solomon gently rubbed Yugi's hand. Yugi's breathing had increased a little and was slowly increasing. Atemu and Yami narrowed their eyes as they watched him before looking at each other. Atemu could feel the grip on his hand getting tighter.

"Yugi, come on that's enough. Yugi stop it's over he's not here. Yugi only your friends and family are here." Atemu said as he rubbed Yugi's hand with both of his own.

Yami watched as it had no affect before he leaned down and gently gave him a soft loving kiss. He soon felt Yugi kiss back and after a moment pulled back to look at him. Yugi breathed deeply before starting to cry and Yami gently kissed his cheek.

"Shh, it's alright. He's not here anymore. We aren't going to let him get you again. One of us will be with you all the time." Yami said softly.

Atemu looked at Seto and nodded his head to the door and gently kissed Yugi's hand before letting Yami take over. Atemu followed Seto out of the room and they stood a little further down from the room. Seto looked at Atemu who was shuddering and trying to calm himself down.

"Atemu? Are you ok?"

"My temper will soon get the better of me."

"Well maybe you should go outside and punch a tree to let some anger out."

"Hehehehe I may need to. Look I think we wait till Yugi can at least see so it's easier to stop him reliving it. At least he'll see us."

"I was thinking the same thing, but you realise if it takes too long to heal than they'll force him to tell them."

"I'll see if Yami can do something about it. Even just enough so he can see."

"Just don't let it be too noticeable. He's already woken earlier than he should have."

Atemu frowned but let it go and would talk to Yami about it later tonight. Atemu nodded and they both headed back into the room. Yugi was calmer now and looked like he was nodding back off to sleep. Atemu smiled and walked over to Yami and Yugi and held his hand gently. Everyone watched as he jumped when his hand was taking into Atemu's.

"Atemu?"

"It's me."

"You'll stay right?"

"Yes."

Yugi smiled as he fell asleep before Atemu turned to Yami who just shook his head with a smile. Seto and Jou looked at each other and nodded.

"We will go. We'll come back tomorrow and bring Mokuba. He'll understand why he can't come today."

"Alright. Morning or afternoon?" Solomon asked. "Cause we'll get Ryou, Malik, Mariku, Bakura and Akefia to come at the opposite time. We don't want to overwhelm him."

"Morning if that's alright. Mokuba will curse if I say afternoon." Seto said.

"Alright. We'll see you then." Yami said.

"Solomon I'll have the limo sent in time for visitor hours closing. It will wait out the front for you."

"Thankyou Seto."

Seto nodded and he led Jou out of the room. Solomon, Yami and Atemu were the only ones left in the room. Yami sighed and dragged a chair over for Atemu and sat in his own. Atemu sat down beside Yami and still held Yugi's hand which had a firm hold on him even in his sleep.

"Solomon did they let you stay with Yugi last time he was in hospital?"

"Yes they had another bed brought in for me. Yugi stayed one night by himself the first time and well he didn't sleep the whole time so they let me stay."

"Well let's hope they allow it this time as well. He's got more mental scaring this time."

Solomon nodded his head and looked at Yugi.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

It was the end of visiting hours and Yugi was starting to cause a scene. He refused to let go of Atemu or Yami. The doctors had tried to tempt him with all sorts of things but Yugi was unrelenting. He didn't want to be alone.

"No please don't make them go. He'll come back."

"Yugi there were gone last night and you're still here and he didn't come back." The doctor tried to reason.

"No he'll come back. Please don't make them go."

"Yugi it will be alright. Everything will be fine. You'll see us in the morning."

"No please no."

"Yugi we can't stay." Atemu said. "They don't allow it."

"They let Ji-chan last time."

"..."

"You don't really love. You don't want me anymore." Yugi started sobbing and curled in on himself.

Yami and Atemu stared at him in shock; they had never expected Yugi to act like this. Both quickly walked over, one on either side of the bed and made Yugi uncurl from his ball.

"Yugi we do love you. But the hospitals have policies they have to abide by. That means only patients after a certain time." Yami said softly.

"We do love you. If we didn't do you think we would have tried to find you." Atemu said firmly. "If we didn't we would have not bothered to look and not notice you come home."

"But...But..."

"No buts we love you and we'll see you tomorrow. No one is allowed into patient room other than hospital staff. He can't get in here."

The doctor watched this silently before turning to Solomon and spoke quietly to him.

"Is it true that last time you were allowed to stay overnight?"

"Yes, until he was released."

"What I'll do is allow those two to stay. That's as many we can fit in the room."

"That's fine. They will help him better than I can now."

The doctor nodded and turned to Yugi. "Yugi since your grandfather was allowed to stay with you last time I'll allow these two to stay. But you must sleep or they leave."

Yugi nodded quickly, not wanting for them to be kicked out if he didn't comply. The doctor nodded and left the room to go get two more beds moved in. Yugi smiled brightly and relaxed back onto the bed. Yami and Atemu sighed softly and turned to Solomon who shook his head.

"I better get going. I'm sure the limo is waiting and soon they will kick me out." Solomon walked over to Yugi and held his hand. "You behave now. Do as the doctor said and sleep. They will have them removed if you don't."

"I will."

Solomon gave Yugi a kiss on the cheek and left. Yugi sighed softly as he sank down into the pillow and curled up on his side. Yami chuckled and brushed some hair that fell over his face away. Atemu moved around the other side next to Yami and watched Yugi.

Nurses soon arrived with two more beds and placed them in the corner for them before leaving again. Yugi had already been given dinner so now it was time to go to sleep. Yami and Atemu set up the beds before kissing Yugi goodnight and Atemu turned out the light. Yugi sighed happily and slowly fell off to sleep, Yami and Atemu not too far away.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 38 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.

Also just so you all know the I'm going on holiday's in a 12days and the last story chapter posted will be 'Werewolves'. I may not have internet connection where I'm going so you'll have to wait till I get back for the next chapter of 'Anaconda'. I'll be gone for roughly two weeks.


	39. Chapter 39

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 39

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yugi tossed and turned early in the morning. He was still asleep and having a nightmare that was just all over the place. Yugi let out a terrified scream that jolted Atemu and Yami awake from the other beds. Both rubbed their eyes and looked over to see Yugi tossing and turning on the bed. Yami jumped out of bed and quickly dashed over to him and shook his shoulders.

"Yugi wake up." Yami said loudly.

Yugi jerked awake and tried to look around but just started shaking in fear.

"Yugi it's alright. It's just me and Atemu."

Yugi whimpered and grabbed Yami's hand which was still on his shoulder and tugged him towards the bed. Yami carefully moved onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Yugi who curled up and cried in his shoulder. Atemu sat on the other side of the bed, careful of the cords, and rubbed his back gently. Both felt Yugi jump when he did before calming and crying in Yami's shoulder.

"It's alright, it's just a nightmare."

"Please I want to see you both."

"I'm so sorry Yugi. You just have to wait till the swelling goes down."

"Actually Yami I was thinking. You healed his back, well fixed his spine and nerves and everything. Is it possible to reduce the swelling enough so he could open his eyes and see, and if he can't try and heal them."

"Possibly but I have to be careful cause if I heal it too much it will be suspicious. And if I do this it's the only thing I heal, your broken bones you have to let heal by themselves. It will bring on suspicion if you heal too quickly."

"Yami please." Yugi begged. "I keep reliving it. I want to see. I think the swelling has gone down heaps anyway the bandages are looser today."

"Alright but hold still."

Yami rolled Yugi back onto his back and placed his hands over Yugi's eyes and the black mist left his hands and seeped under the bandage and into his eyes. Yugi's hands tightened in the sheets as he gritted his teeth against the pain. Yami soon pulled his hands away and looked down at Yugi.

"That's all I'm willing to do. If you can't open them today when the doctor comes to check then you should be in the next day or so."

Yugi smiled and felt around the bed and grabbed Yami's hand and gave it a squeeze. Yami smiled and kissed him gently on the lips before pulling away. Yugi smiled slightly and reached up Yami's arms and wrapped his hand behind his neck and pulled him down. Yami chuckled softly and kissed him again and for a bit longer till Yugi let him go.

"Feel better now?"

Yugi nodded and felt the body on his other side lean down. Yugi felt another pair of lips on his own and happily kissed back. Yugi felt Atemu hold his hand and he gently squeezed his hand and smiled when Atemu pulled back.

"You know it's not fair to kiss one boyfriend and not the other."

Yugi giggled and squeezed his hand again. Yami chuckled along with Atemu who smiled gently down at Yugi. Both looked up as the doctor knocked on the door and Yugi instantly gripped both their hands tightly in fear.

"It's alright. It's just the doctor." Yami said.

Atemu waved the doctor in and he moved over to Yami's side of the bed.

"Good morning. How are we feeling today?"

"Still sore." Yugi said softly.

"Alright well let's look at your eyes first. The swelling should have gone down a bit by now."

Yami reached over and laid his hand underneath Yugi's head and lifted it up so the doctor could remove the bandages. Yami and Atemu's eyes widened seeing the swelling had gone down heaps. The doctor smiled seeing this.

"Well this is good. I was expecting a little more but that's fine. Now Yugi I want you to open your eyes slowly when I say so." The doctor walked over and turned the lights down before walking back over. "Alright slowly open your eyes."

Yugi very slowly opened his eyes and tears gathered at the pain of opening them. They were still bruised but he wanted to open them so he was going to. Yugi looked around at the figures that surrounded the bed and were blurry. Yugi blinked slowly and they started to become clearer.

"Yugi what can you see?" The doctor asked.

"Three people standing around me. It's a little blurry."

"That's good. Now how many fingers am I holding up?"

Yugi saw a hand come in front of his face and all the doctors fingers were out.

"Four and a thumb." Yugi smiled. "So five."

The doctor chuckled. "Well I don't get that response often but very good. Now I'll leave the bandage off but the light needs to remain down till he can see clearly. I'll come back and check every couple of hours."

The doctor went on to check his other injuries before seeming satisfied and left the room. Yami sat back down beside Yugi on the bed and gently rubbed his cheek as he had a look at his eyes. Yugi smiled and tried just focusing on Yami but everything was still a little blurry. His eyes looked fine to Yami so he let it be, Yugi could see even if it was blurry so it was good.

"Want to tell us about the nightmare Yugi?" Atemu asked.

Atemu walked back over to the other side of the bed and sat on the side. Yugi shook his head quickly and looked down at the bed sheets on his body trying to focus on anything other than what his nightmare was about.

"It will make you feel better."

"It was similar to the other one I had but Ushio was there."

Yami lay down beside him and gently wrapped his arm underneath his neck. Yugi curled up onto his side and cried in his chest. Yami ran his hand through his hair as Atemu rubbed his back gently. Both could tell it was going to take a lot to get the old Yugi back. Both heard a growl before a sobbing Yugi blushed against Yami's chest causing both to chuckle.

"Hungry?" Atemu asked and Yugi nodded his reply. "I'll go get you something."

Yugi smiled slightly and nodded his head. Atemu leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek but Yugi jumped when he did. Atemu looked at Yami when he pulled back and nodded, knowing this is what Solomon spoke of the first time Ushio nearly killed Yugi. Atemu left and Yugi looked up at Yami and he looked close to tears.

"He's upset isn't he?"

"What? Why would he be upset?"

"I jumped when he kissed me."

"No Yugi. Solomon told us what happened the first time after Ushio attacked you. We understand and are not going to get upset with you jumping if we simply touch you or kiss you."

Yugi looked away before Yami made him look back at him, jumping again when he touched Yugi's face. Yami smiled sadly down at him and kissed him on the forehead gently.

"We are going to help you Yugi. Just try for us and that's all we can ask of you."

Yugi smiled at him and buried his face in Yami's shirt and waited for Atemu to come back.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 39 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review. I would like to see more reviews or I will not update another chapter for this story.


	40. Chapter 40

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 40

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yugi spent a few weeks in hospital til he wasn't in too much pain and the doctors were satisfied he would be ok to leave. Yugi could see perfectly again and the bruising around his eyes had nearly gone and his bruising on his body had reduced. The doctors were happy with the healing in his lower body as well, caused by his rape.

Yugi did not like it when they first asked him to roll onto his stomach and allow the doctor to have a look. Atemu had left the room because they had not reached that level and Yami stayed to try and calm him. Yugi had straight out refused at first before allowing the doctor when he persuaded him to let him look at how it was healing.

The police officers had come to get his statement after the first week in hospital. Yugi had been in tears the whole time, especially when a new officers had been put on the case two days before the interview and told Yami and Atemu to leave. Both refused and Yugi looked fearful, but thankfully the second officer for the interview came in and sorted out the issue. Yugi was in tears the whole time and was glad Atemu and Yami were there with him.

Today was the day Yugi was being allowed to check out of the hospital. Solomon was filling out the release papers while Seto was with him, paying for the bill. Jou was with Seto to keep him in line so he didn't try to get certain people sacked.

Atemu and Yami had spoken with Yugi and asked him what he wanted packed into a bag for when they went to the cabin. Yugi made up a list of things he wanted and where they were. Some things he had he didn't want Ushio or Pegasus and Dartz to get a hold of as they were precious to him.

Yugi was right now getting changed into a pair of pants and shirt as Atemu walked in to see him pulling up his pants, with a bit of a struggle seeing as he had a cast on his leg. Yugi blushed seeing as he had no shirt on at the moment and he hadn't really been that undressed in front of Atemu before.

Atemu smiled softly as Yugi quickly did a button up and grabbed his shirt and tried pulling it over his head but got caught trying to pull it on. His right arm had gotten caught, which was in a cast, and he was having difficulty trying to pull it on. Chuckling Atemu walked over and pulled it down properly for him and Yugi was red in the face.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

Atemu smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Atemu reached over and grabbing the crutches and giving them to Yugi.

"We can leave. Yami is setting up the car and Solomon and Seto are settling the last of the paper work. I've come to collect you."

Yugi smiled and nodded. Yugi had been practicing with the crutches for the last week so he would be able to move around once they left the hospital. Yugi headed out of the room as Atemu grabbed the bag and followed after him. They headed down to the first floor where Solomon, Seto and Jou were waiting for them. Yugi smiled and walked over to his grandfather.

"Yugi now you be careful ok. Here are the medication and painkillers the doctor prescribed for you. This should be enough till the doctor sees you again." Solomon said as he showed Yugi and passed them to Atemu who placed them in the bag. "Now don't do anything strenuous ok?"

"Yes Ji-chan the same to you."

"How can I you are all keeping me locked up." Solomon said accusingly at all of them and they all laughed. "Besides I'm sure Jou will keep me company till I get annoyed of him."

"Hey!"

Yugi giggled and hugged his grandfather awkwardly before giving Jou and Seto a hug as well.

"You be careful Yug'."

"I will Jou. I have Yami and Atemu, how will I be able to do anything without them knowing."

They escorted Atemu and Yugi to the car where Yami was waiting before Seto handed Yami directions before they parted ways. Yami pulled out of the hospital parking lot and headed out of Domino and into the forest. He had given the directions to Atemu who told him where to go while Yugi sat in the back of the car watching the scenery go by. He didn't really know what to do now.

After an hour of driving on a dirt road and Yugi had fallen asleep seeing as there was nothing to do. Atemu looked back when they heard very light snoring to see Yugi asleep in the back seat, his head resting against the window. Atemu smiled and looked back to Yami who looked at him for a second.

"He's asleep."

Yami chuckled quietly. "Anyone would think he hasn't slept in weeks."

"He's still healing. Besides he's probably bored. I can't blame him for that."

"I guess."

"So how much further?"

"Shouldn't be too far, I think it's just around the corner."

Like Yami answered they turned a corner and came towards a small cottage. It was something they could never see Seto using yet according to Jou and Mokuba he used it often. It was a two story cottage that sat near a lake. Yami pulled up beside another car and climbed out followed by Atemu. They heard laughter and looked towards the lake to see Bakura, Ryou, Malik, Marik and Akefia in the water.

"I'm going to go tell them we are here. Coming?"

"No I'll take Yugi up to the bedroom, hopefully he won't wake."

"Good luck with that."

Yami headed down to the lake while Atemu turned to Yugi who was still asleep in the car. His position had changed and he was now sitting up straighter and his head was leaning against the seat belt. Atemu smiled and opened the door and leaned in the car to take Yugi out. Atemu was able to gently pull Yugi into his arm and into the cottage. He looked around as he walked to the stairs and was glad that all the doors upstairs were still open so he looked into a couple of bedrooms and soon found one unused. Atemu gently laid Yugi down on the bed and got up to go get the stuff when Yugi woke.

Yugi let out a small scream seeing someone close to him and he ended up slapping Atemu across the face, causing him to fall off the bed and onto the floor. Yugi scrambled over the bed and towards the corner of the room.

"Yugi what the hell?"

"Atemu?" Yugi asked confused.

"Yes."

Atemu stood up and turned around to face him. Yugi blushed and saw a red mark on his cheek and gasped. Atemu walked over and lifted Yugi into his arms and placed him on the bed. Yugi pulled Atemu down beside him and looked at his cheek.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I'm surprised you didn't wake when I pulled you out of the car."

"I was having a good dream."

Atemu smiled and kissed him gently before standing up off the bed. "You stay here. I'm going to get your crutches and then the bags. Don't move. You shouldn't move without the crutches."

"Yes mum." Yugi said a smile on his face.

"Very funny."

Yugi giggle and lay down on the bed and looked around the room as Atemu left. He sat up and looked out the window to see a lake. Smiling Yugi couldn't wait to explore the cottage and have a look at the lake. He was just disappointed he couldn't go swimming. Even though his casts were waterproof, meaning he could swim and shower, but with the amount he had on he would sink. Depending on how long they were here Yugi would certainly try and come back so he would be able to enjoy it.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 40 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	41. Chapter 41

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 41

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yugi looked over as Atemu came in the room with his crutches in one hand and his bag in the other. Atemu placed his bag down by a dresser and the crutches beside the bed. As he looked out the window he saw something that made him laugh.

"What is it?"

"You'll see."

Yugi jumped when he heard the cottage door slam shut and someone trudging up the stairs. Yugi looked to the door to see a completely soaked Yami walk into the room with a look of complete annoyance. Yugi burst out laughing as his hair had slumped forward and was close to blocking his vision, giving it a very comical look. Yugi held his sides as he laughed and saw Atemu leaning against the wall and laugh.

Yami glared at them both and proceeded into the connected bathroom. Atemu controlled his laughter and headed out of the room to collect his and Yami's clothes from the car. Yugi got his laughter under control when Yami came out of the bathroom void of clothes and had a towel wrapped around his waist and was drying his hair with another. Yugi blushed and sat back against the head rest and looked out the window.

Yami saw the blush and sat on the other side of the bed beside Yugi as he tossed the towel he used to dry his hair into the bathroom. Yugi blushed further and stared intently out the window.

"You ok?"

"Y-Yes."

"Then why aren't you looking at me?" Yami smirked.

"I wonder why." Yugi mumbled.

"Is it because of my naked sexy body?"

Yugi rolled his eyes a smile on his face. Yami chuckled knowing he got it right. Yami gently touched his cheek, causing Yugi to jump slightly and looked at him and blushed brightly causing Yami to chuckle. Yami leaned in and gently kissed Yugi on the lips causing Yugi to moan softly. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and pulled him forward gently causing Yugi to push against his chest lightly with his uncast hand. Yami pulled away to see a bit of fear in his eyes.

"I'm not going to do that. You tell us what pace you want us to go at."

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"But..."

"No. Stop it." Yugi nodded and sighed softly. "Would it make you feel better if we asked before touching you so you don't jump?"

"No I'll still feel bad. Can you just try to treat me like normal? I know none of you are going to hurt me."

"Well why don't you come here so I can kiss you and show you how much I love you."

Yugi smiled softly knowing Yami wasn't going to go overboard, so he slid over and wrapped his arm around Yami's neck and the one in the cast gripped Yami's own arm which had wrapped around his waist. Yami leaned down and gently kissed Yugi on the lips to which Yugi returned. Yugi moaned softly as Yami licked at Yugi's lips causing him to open them and moan as Yami slipped his tongue in his mouth.

When Yami pulled back he rested his head against Yugi's and both of them panted harshly. Yugi blushed before jumping when they heard a cough coming from the door. Yami just turned to look at Atemu who was smirking softly. Yami smirked and pulled Yugi against him quite happy with where he was.

"I feel left out and why aren't you dressed?"

"Don't have any clothes so what am I supposed to do."

"Here." Atemu tossed his bag at him. "Get dressed."

Yami caught it before it could hit him or Yugi and smirked before throwing it back at him. Atemu blocked it with his arm and glared at him.

"I'm good thanks."

Yugi giggled and sat up so he wasn't leaning against Yami and smiled at Atemu. Yugi reached out and grabbed Atemu's hand and dragged him onto the bed. Atemu fell forward and nearly fell on top of Yugi if he hadn't put his hands out to brace himself on either side of Yugi so he didn't squash him. Yugi smiled sweetly before leaning up and giving Atemu a kiss on the lips. Atemu smiled before closing his eyes and responded to the kiss and gently pressed Yugi into the bed.

When they finally pulled away Yami was smirking at them both before leaning down and laying his lips on Atemu's and stealing a kiss right by Yugi who just stared. Atemu pulled away slightly from Yami before taking a glance at Yugi who was blushing and still staring in shock. Atemu caught Yami's lips this time and took charge of the kiss before pulling back when Yugi moved. Both turned to look at him to see him sliding into a sitting position.

"Wow ok. When did this start?"

"The night you were put in the hospital Yami was falling apart so I stayed the night in your room with Yami to help him. It worked because the next morning he was back and angry about what happened and was going to go find Ushio but I was able to calm him."

Yugi blushed and smiled slightly. "I'm glad you both are getting along so well. I was worried you both would be fighting for my affection over the other."

Yami and Atemu looked at each other before smirking and turned back to Yugi. Atemu grabbed Yugi's legs and pulled him so he was lying down. Atemu moved over to the other side of Yugi and both Yami and Atemu leaned down and started kissing him all over. Yugi laughed and started squirming when they both started to tickle him all over. Yami pulled back and looked down at Yugi who was trying to keep Atemu away from him but failing. He had tears falling from his eyes as he laughed.

"Alright I think he's had enough." Yami said and Atemu looked up at him and smirked.

They looked down at Yugi who was panting and had his eyes closed, his face was flushed. Both chuckled and sat back and watched as Yugi regained his breath and looked at them.

"Yami I think you should get some clothes on." Yugi suggested.

"Alright, I'll go get dressed."

Yami headed into the bathroom with his bag to get changed. Yugi looked to Atemu who was getting off the bed and heading towards his bag. Yugi sat up against the headrest and watched as he unpacked both his and Yugi's bags into the draws and cupboards. Yami joined in after he came out dressed in a fresh set of clothes. Yugi jumped when there was a knock on the door to see Bakura and Marik standing there and looking a little guilty about scaring him. Yugi smiled and looked out the window.

"Um... sorry Yugi." Both said softly.

"It's alright, don't worry about it."

They both looked to Yami and Atemu who just gave a discreet look for them to shut up. Both bit their lip and nodded slightly.

"I think we should have a little bit of a meeting and decide what we are going to do now, also to set up protection. We set up minimal protection when it was just us but we need more now." Marik said.

"Alright, we'll be done in a minute." Yami said.

They both quickly left the room and headed back downstairs as Yami and Atemu continued to unpack what they hadn't finished. Yugi sat up and looked at them and crossed his arms.

"So is there going to be anything I can do? Because it seems I'm not going to be allowed to do anything."

"Of course. It's just you fell asleep in the car and figured you were still tired." Atemu said.

"We just want you to feel better." Yami said.

"I feel fine. It was just a nap. The car ride was boring and there was nothing to do so I just fell asleep."

"Well as long as you are feeling alright." Yami said.

"Yes. So let's go downstairs."

Yugi swung his legs over the edge of the bed and grabbed hold of the crutches just as Yami put his hand on them. Yugi looked up and frowned before grabbing hold of Yami as he lifted him into his arms. Yugi scowled and crossed his arms as he glared at Yami's face causing Yami to chuckle.

"I can walk."

"I know. I just want to carry you."

"Fine, but let's not make a habit of this."

"Very well."

Yami left the room with a laughing Atemu following behind him.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

End of Chapter 41

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	42. Chapter 42

Hey everyone

I'm sorry for my absence as of late I've been very busy.

I hope that I will be able to write and update regularly after Christmas.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 42

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yugi looked around the cottage as he was taken downstairs. He found that the cottage had a very homey feel to it. Yugi looked around the living room to see that there were just enough couches for everyone to sit on.

"Yugi!" Ryou and Malik cried out as they saw him being carried into the room by Yami.

"Yugi, are you ok?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Why is Yami carrying you then?" Malik asked.

"Because he loves me."

Yugi giggled as he gave Yami a surprise hug. Yami chuckled before placing Yugi on the couch and then sitting down beside him. Atemu headed into the kitchen with Ryou and carried out some drinks that Ryou had prepared earlier. Yugi smiled as Atemu sat on the couch beside him.

"So what's going on?" Yugi asked.

"We need to decide what we are going to do in regards to protection and what Atemu and Yami are going to do about Ushio." Bakura answered.

"What?" Yugi said before looking at said men.

"We have to do something Yugi. We can't just stay here for good. We need to get rid of him." Yami said.

"And if you get hurt?"

"We'll be alright Yugi."

Yugi just stared at his drink, he didn't want any of them going out and trying to find Ushio just knowing what the bully could do. He did know what his lovers and his friends lovers could do but that didn't stop him from worrying. He just didn't want anyone getting hurt because of him.

"So what shall we be doing and how should we prepare?" Marik asked.

"Haven't you set up traps to protect your lovers?" Atemu asked.

"Of course we have. We just weren't sure what you had in mind to protect Yugi." Akefia said.

Ryou and Malik were sitting on either side of him and drinking their drinks wanting to keep out of the conversation if they weren't needed in it. Though when Akefia said his piece he wrapped his arms around them and pulled them closer. Yugi looked at them and Ryou was blushing like crazy and Malik was smirking.

"When did this happen?" Yugi asked.

"While we were here." Malik replied.

"Congratulations."

"Wow a fivesome." Yami said, smirking.

"Yami be nice."

"What? I was."

Yugi just sighed and carried on drinking and winced slightly as he tried to make himself more comfortable. He was late with his medication and some of the pain was coming back. He just couldn't go and get it himself because he didn't know where they were and because he didn't have his crutches as Yami carried him down the stairs. Unfortunately for Yugi it didn't go unnoticed.

"Yugi, you ok?" Ryou asked.

Atemu and Yami instantly turned their attention to him. Yugi sighed slightly seeing them instantly fixed their gaze on him for an explanation.

"The pain is coming back that's all."

Yugi watched as Atemu instantly stood and headed out of the room and up the stairs. He was going to have to make some changes to what was going to happen around here but he'd give it a couple of days. He looked over to see Atemu come down the stairs with the bag the doctor gave him before he left. Yugi shook his head seeing as Atemu didn't take long to come down with the meds, acting like missing a dose would send him back to the hospital.

"Atemu calm down I'm alright. It's not a big deal."

"Yugi I think you will lose against these two." Malik said.

"They will be like this for a while I think." Ryou added.

Yugi sighed as Yami handed him a glass of water and took his tea off him and Atemu handed him two pills and then both watched him. Yugi shook his head lightly before placing the two pills in his mouth and swallowed them with a glass of water.

"Now can we please go back to what you all were planning before? I'd like to do something other than sit around."

Yami chuckled and wrapped his arm around Yugi's waist and pulled him close. Bakura and Marik went into detail about what they put up around the inside of the house as protection and how they wanted to leave the outside and the additional inside defences to Yami. Yami sighed and nodded and started to make the plans with Bakura, Marik, Akefia and Atemu before they all agreed.

While Atemu and Akefia never really had any traps set for when they were in the Amazon rainforest they did help the three decide what they should put up to protect their loved ones. They were going to set traps around the entire house and out into the woods and the amount they were going to set up was going to take them hours and leave them exhausted.

"I need to spend some time in my other form Yami. I haven't for a while, I'll be going upstairs." Atemu said.

"Alright."

"Atemu take me with you." Yugi said.

"I thought you'd want to go outside."

"Yes I do, but I'd like to talk with you."

"Alright. Yami are you, Bakura and Marik going to go set up the traps now?"

"Yes we are, but I think we should set up webs in our rooms before we start, we'll need them when we get back."

"Yeah we best do that first."

"I'm going to stay with Ryou and Malik." Akefia said.

"Alright. Well Yugi and I are going upstairs."

"I'll see you in a few minutes." Yami said.

Atemu stood up and lift Yugi into his arms and headed out the room and up the stairs. Yugi smiled and kissed his cheek as he was carried back to their room.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 42 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you like it. Please review.


	43. Chapter 43

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 43

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Atemu placed Yugi on the bed gently before climbing in on the other side of him. Yugi smiled and looked at him waiting for him to change.

"Well aren't you going to change?"

"Well I was going to wait a while before doing so."

"Atemu I don't mind you changing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, why are you worried?"

"It's my time to shed my skin."

"Really?" Atemu nodded his head. "Cool."

"Yes well I'll be staying in the room for a few days while the process starts."

"Don't you have to be in your largest size?"

"He should be." A voice said from the door, causing Yugi to jump.

Yugi looked over to see Akefia standing there and his arms crossed, he looked slightly annoyed. Yugi frowned before looking back to Atemu who was glaring at Akefia. He was slightly confused as to why Akefia would say he would have to and Atemu was obviously angry about him coming in.

"What's going on?"

"Normally when we do shed our skin Yugi we are in our largest size, but there is no cover here for us."

"Well couldn't you make cover?"

"Not really, we generally look for a cave large enough or a hole in the ground."

"I have an idea."

Yugi grabbed his crutches and made his way out of the room. Atemu jumped up off the bed and followed after him with Akefia behind him. Yugi made his way down the stairs with relative ease. Yugi made his way into the living room to see Yami, Bakura and Marik just getting up to leave. Yami looked shocked to see Atemu and Yugi just coming back down.

"What's going on?"

"Yami, Atemu needs to shed his skin, but he has to be in his full size."

"Ok."

"When they do this they need to be hidden for that time. But there are no caves in the area or holes."

"I'm sorry Yugi I'm not following."

"Would it be possible for you, Bakura and Marik to dig a hole large enough for Atemu to use?"

"It's possible, but we need to get this protection up."

"Yami please? I could stay with Atemu then, while you get the protection up."

"We would be able to come out here later Yami and use the hole again so you guys don't have to dig another one somewhere else."

Yami sighed before looking to Atemu. "When do you need to change?"

"As soon as possible."

"He has actually passed the time he needs to change."

"Well we better go find somewhere."

Bakura walked out of the room and into the kitchen where Ryou and Malik were doing the dishes and dragged them both out, not wanting to leave them alone. Not before Ryou grabbed a torch to bring with them. They all headed out of the cottage and Yugi got a good look at it for the first time. He smiled as he looked around the area that he hadn't seen from the window and like the view and what was around the cottage.

They headed around the back of the cottage the furthest from the entrance to the area and into the forest surrounding the cottage and lake. They travelled about 3mins into the forest before stopping when Atemu and Akefia nodded.

"This will do fine. We just need to be underground."

"That won't be hard. Just stand a fair way away." Yami suggested.

Atemu grabbed Yugi and moved him away while Akefia did the same to Ryou and Malik. Yami, Bakura and Marik shifted till they were half the size of a house and started to use their leg to dig a hole in the ground. They spent 15minutes digging down on an angel before leavening out and digging out and around making a large cavern underground. They ended up having to bite away tree roots that got in the way. They would take turns moving piles of dirt out of the cave before going back in.

Yugi sat down on the ground resting against Atemu who was now in his snake form and resting his body around the trees trying not to break any. Ryou and Malik were sitting somewhere not too far away with Akefia talking quietly. Yugi look up and smiled when he saw Yami walk out an hour later in human form a little dirty. Yugi stood up and walked over with Atemu moving behind him.

"Why don't you go down and have a look and let us know if it needs to be bigger."

"_Ok. I'll see you down there."_

Yugi moved over to Yami and Atemu slithered down into the tunnel and followed it along. Yugi reached out and ran his hand along Atemu's body as he passed. He could feel the muscles moving as he went passed him. Yami stood beside Yugi with his arm around his waist and frowned when Atemu stopped before seeing the end of his tail curling around. Yami moved closer to Yugi and pulled him into a hug as Atemu's tail wrapped around them gently and dragged them into the tunnel after him. Yugi laughed as he heard Yami grumbled under his breath about what Atemu was doing.

"I think it is fun. Just like riding on your back when you are a spider."

"I don't see it."

Yugi sighed and shook his head before he was put back on the ground and released. Yugi couldn't see a thing and frown. He heard voices and footsteps coming up behind them and turned to see a light coming down the tunnel before Ryou, Malik and Akefia appeared, Ryou carrying the torch.

"That helps." Yugi said.

They looked around to see that the ceiling was at a good height for people but Atemu looked a little cramped. The overall width of the cavern was good. It was large enough so he would be able to stretch out when needed.

"The width is nice but is it possible to make it a bit deeper."

Yami looked up at him and noticed there was less than a meter before his head hit the ceiling.

"Yeah we can, won't be too hard now that the size is down."

"Hey Marik could you come with me?" Akefia called out.

"_Yeah what you after?"_

"We need to get some leaves in here for a bedding and I was wondering if we could use one of the webs you make to pile leaves on and drag back."

"_Yeah I can help you with that."_

Marik followed Akefia out of the cave and Ryou and Malik followed with Yugi and Atemu behind them. They had to get out of the cave so Yami and Bakura could finish making it deeper. Yugi sat down against Atemu again and ran his hand over the side of his head making Atemu close his eyes in pleasure.

"You like that?"

"_Yes I do. Don't tell Akefia or Bakura, Marik or Malik. They will never let me live it down."_

"I think I can do that." Yugi giggled. "And I think they would eventually get bored of bring it up."

"_That's beside the point."_

"I promise I won't tell them."

Yugi gave Atemu a kiss on the cheek and laid his head against his neck, still running his hand along Atemu's head, but eventually slowing to a stop. Yugi fell into a light sleep and was slowly starting to slid down to the ground had Atemu not moved his head around to make Yugi lean against him more so he didn't fall to the ground.

Ryou and Malik had gone with Akefia and Marik to find leaves for the ground in the cave and were gone for an hour till they came back with a large sack of leaves half the size Marik was. Yami and Bakura had been coming out in turns dragging out piles of dirt that they were digging up. It wasn't till an hour after they had left the cave that Yami came out again in his human form, dirtier than before.

Atemu turned his head slightly, just enough to see Yami but not move Yugi. He would have laughed at how dirty Yami looked if it wouldn't have woken Yugi. Yami waved him over but Atemu tilted his head for him to come over before turning back to look at Yugi. Yami walked around and smiled.

"He's obviously tired."

"_Yes I think so, no matter what he says."_

"I know."

"_He probably doesn't want to worry us."_

Yami nodded and looked to see Akefia, Marik, Ryou and Malik coming back, Marik with a large sack. Yami walked over to Akefia.

"Hey do you mind changing and seeing if the cave is good enough for you and Atemu. Yugi's fallen asleep against Atemu." Akefia chuckled before nodding.

Akefia walked over to the entrance and changed and continued changing as he made his way in. Yami followed after him and saw this time there was a ten meter gap to the ceiling from Akefia's head when he laid it down on the ground. Bakura standing beside the entrance to the cave from the tunnel waiting to see what he thought. Bakura was also like Yami covered in dirt.

"_This will do fine. Thankyou for doing this Atemu."_

"Akefia we would have done it for you as well if it was your turn."

"_Still, Atemu wasn't going to say anything and it's better if we are in our largest forms when shedding as it's easier on our bodies."_

"Ok. Well what's going to happen to Atemu through this whole thing?"

"_He'll slowly shut down a little and be less active before his skin starts to separate and that comes off in pieces seeing as we are so large."_

"Is he safe to be around?"

"_Yes he'll be the same Atemu. No different and not a danger. Just when he starts to shed give him some room to do so."_

"Alright. Well let's go get him."

Yami headed back up the tunnel and out into the open, with Akefia following in human form. Marik looked at Yami who nodded to for him to drag the leaves into the cave before looking Atemu. He walked over and knelt down next to Yugi and gently shook him awake.

"Yugi wake up." Yugi woke before jumping slightly seeing how close Yami was. "Sorry but it's time to get up. Atemu's going to go in to the cave now."

"Oh."

Yugi let Yami help him up before taking the crutches and following everyone who were following Atemu into the tunnel. The leaves were spread out as flooring and Atemu went to the very back and curled up on the floor before looking to them all as they crowded around.

"_Thankyou all of you. But you better either rest or get to what you were going to do with setting up traps."_

"We will. I'll put something over the entrance to stop anything trying to make this their home and also to protect you while you're in here." Yami said.

"_Alright. Thankyou."_

"Alright let's go everyone."

Yugi sat down against Atemu again. _"Yugi you should be going."_

"I want to stay with you, besides I was going to before anyway. Why is now any different?"

"There is no protection for you here. At the cottage there is."

"But Yami is putting some up for you."

"Yugi?" Yami called.

"I'm staying Yami."

"Alright. I'll be back to get when we are done. You stay here till I come, no matter what."

"Ok."

"Here's the torch Yugi, you'll need it." Ryou said.

"Thankyou Ryou."

Everyone turned and left the cave and Yugi could just see a shadow of Yami putting something up over the entrance and it blocked out bit of the light before it was all still.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 43 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	44. Chapter 44

Here's the next xhapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 44

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yugi looked to Atemu who laid his head on the ground and his eyes were looking at Yugi. Yugi smiled and set the torch up so it was pointed at the ceiling and the light was flickering around the cave. Yugi smiled and sat against Atemu's neck more so he was lying against him slightly. Atemu brought his tail around and wrapped it around and under Yugi so he was lying on top of the curled up end of his tail and so he could lay down more. Yugi smiled and laid his head on his arm and looked at Atemu.

"So when do you actually start shedding your skin?"

"_It will take a day or so for my body to start doing so and then you are best to stay at the cottage till I return."_

"Why?"

"_Because I will be moving around to remove it and I won't want to accidently hurt you."_

"You wouldn't."

"_You don't know that."_

"I do. You would never do anything to hurt me. You love me, that's why."

"_I love you, Yugi."_ Atemu smiled and gave him a lick on the cheek. _"But I wouldn't intentionally hurt. Things can happen. And besides I wouldn't be much protection during that time anyway."_

"What do you mean?"

"_I'm trying to shed not fight. _

"Well I still think I could stay. Even Yami could come and stay. I don't want to leave you alone."

Atemu looked and him and smiled slightly, it not being very noticeable on his face. Atemu leaned his head in closer and his tongue slipped out and gave Yugi a lick on the cheek causing him to giggle. Atemu chuckled and nudged Yugi's arm very gently with the front of his mouth. Yugi wrapped his arms over Atemu's snout and hugged him tightly before giving him a kiss.

Yugi laid back as Atemu moved his head around so I was wrapped around Yugi's body before settling down. Yugi yawned softly, blushed and giggle when Atemu licked his cheek again.

"Stop that otherwise I'm going to have a permanent blush on my face."

"_You're cute when you blush so I'm sure Yami and I won't mind one bit."_

"You'll get bored of it after a while."

"_I doubt it very much."_

Yugi had a pout slash frown on his face that made Atemu chuckle at him which annoyed Yugi even more. Yugi turned his head away from Atemu's face causing him to lift his head up and lick Yugi's check having it brushed off. He looked at him and saw Yugi was wearing loose knee length short and leaned his head down and slid his tongue up. Yugi jumped and burst into embarrassed laughter.

"Ah Atemu... Hahaha... get out of there... Hahaha..."

Atemu leaned up and looked at him. _"Well at least you aren't ignoring me now."_

"How could I ever ignore you, especially when you do that?"

"_That's the point."_

Yugi shook his head and yawned again and relaxed back on Atemu again. Atemu curled around Yugi again more firmly before relaxing.

"_Get some sleep Yugi."_

"I don't get why I'm so tired. I slept long enough in hospital and when I didn't wake up after the attack."

"_You're body is healing so you'll be tired for a while. It's natural."_

"Ok."

Yugi slowly feel asleep against Atemu before Atemu followed after him.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yami entered the underground chamber later that evening very exhausted and weak. He had enough strength to build himself a web in the chamber with Atemu and Yugi before crashing out for the night.

Ryou had fed Yami before he left and packed him some things for him and Yugi for the night. Yami had grabbed sleeping clothes for Yugi and himself to go with the blankets and pillows Ryou had prepared for him. Ryou also pack water for them and some dinner for Yugi. Akefia had informed Ryou that Atemu wouldn't eat for the next few days.

After resealing the entrance Yami made his way down the tunnel till he entered the chamber. Yami placed his bag down and looked to see Atemu's eyes peek open and look around before seeing him in the chamber.

"_You ok?"_

"Yeah just tired and exhausted."

Yami changed form and climbed up the wall and over above Atemu and started making a web. When Yami finished he changed back to his human form and collapsed on the web.

"_You sure you're alright."_

"Yeah I'll be fine in the morning. I hope."

Yami jumped down and grabbed the things blanket and pillows from the bag and threw them up onto the web before walking over to Yugi who was curled up on Atemu's tail, sleeping peacefully. Yami smiled and knelt on the ground and shook Yugi awake.

"Five more minutes." Yugi mumbled and buried his face in Atemu's scales.

"Yugi come on little one wake up."

"Huh? Yami?"

"Wake up Yugi."

"What's going on?"

"I brought you dinner."

"What about Atemu?"

"_I don't eat at this time Yugi. I'll eat when I have finished shedding my skin."_

"Oh."

"_You need to eat Yugi. Go on."_

Yugi climbed off Atemu and sat on the ground and leaned up against him. Yami passed Yugi the container and his medication and watched him start eating. When Yugi finished Yami put it all away and helped Yugi to his feet and let him sit on Atemu's tail and helped him change his pants over. Atemu moved his head in another direction to give Yugi some privacy. Yugi had a blush plastered on his face the entire time he was getting changed with Yami's help, which amused Yami to no end.

"Yami shut up and wipe that smirk off your face or I'll let Atemu hold you down here while I sleep up there."

"Hey I just finished making that."

"And if you don't stop it you won't be sleeping in it."

Yami glared at him while Atemu chuckled himself before Yami glared at him and then turning to the web. He sent silk up to connect to the ceiling before turning to Yugi.

"You coming?"

"If I could stand, but um... won't my casts make it too heavy and cause the web to break?"

"You don't trust my construction?"

"No, no, no... that's not what I meant but um... I just don't want to fall during the night."

"It won't break. I promise."

Yugi took his hand and pulled himself up and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and held on as he was lifted up into the air and then deposited on the web. Yugi sat down on the web and saw pillows and blankets on it as well. Yugi grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around himself and looked at Yami.

Yami smiled as he sat down and moved the two pillows up one end of the web and laid the only other blanket down on the web before he lay down and looked at Yugi who was hogging the only other blanket.

"Are you going to share? I'm getting rather cool over here all by myself."

Yugi pretended to think before moving over and sat by Yami as he fixed the blanket over their legs before lying down next to him. Atemu moved his head up and looked at the two before licking Yugi's cheek one last time, causing him to giggle and wrap his arms around his snout and gave him a kiss back, before Atemu went on and did the same to Yami. Yami gave him a kiss on the side of his snout.

"_Goodnight Yami, Yugi."_

"Goodnight Atemu." Yami and Yugi said at the same time which caused Yugi to burst into giggles.

Yami shook his head as he watched Atemu curl up into a ball before stilling. Yami looked at Yugi who was slowly falling asleep and staring at him. Yami smiled and wrapped his arm around Yugi and pulled him closer.

"Night Yami."

"Goodnight Yugi."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

Yugi slowly drifted off to sleep and Yami took one last look around before succumbing to sleep as well. Thoroughly exhausted from the day's events.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 44 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	45. Chapter 45

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

**Bold for Dreams**

_Italics for when talking in other form_

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 45

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

**Yugi whimpered as he was backed up against a wall with three people standing in front of him. Pegasus, Ushio and Dartz were grinning, eyes filled with lust and revenge. Yugi didn't have any means of escape as they had surrounded him against the wall. Yugi screamed when Pegasus and Dartz changed into their spider forms. They both stepped back as Ushio walked forward and grabbed Yugi by his hair and pulled him to the ground. Yugi let out a cry of pain before screaming when his hand was stepped on by one of the spiders. **

"**Well it looks like your lovers aren't here to save you." Ushio said. **

"_**You are all ours."**_** One of the spiders said. **

**The two spiders leant down with their mouths wide open and fangs out.**

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yugi sat up with a scream as he woke and sat there shivering. He sat there panting as he looked around frantically. Yami sat up and placed a hand on his shoulder causing Yugi to jump and let out a scream and started to struggle. Yami wrapped his arms around him and rocked him backwards and forwards hoping to calm him.

"Yugi it's alright it's me Yami."

Yami took one arm from around him and turned his face back to look at him. Yugi whimpered and turned his body around so he was facing Yami and buried his face in his chest.

"Shh, it's alright . You're safe."

Yami looked over at Atemu who was looking in on them, having woken when Yugi screamed but had to curl up tighter since his scream was amplified by the cavern they were in. When Yugi did stop it took a few seconds for the ringing to stop before venturing up to the web. Where he was what was happening.

"_Is he alright?"_

"Nightmare."

Atemu nodded and leaned in closer and rubbed against Yugi's arm gently. Looking up Yugi gave a watery smile before burying himself more in Yami's arms. Yami rubbed his back and looked to Atemu who nodded and went back down. Atemu watched from the ground as Yami tried to calm an upset Yugi and was slowly having some luck. Yugi was slowly calming down but he was still shaking which wasn't really subsiding much.

"Yugi it's alright. It was just a nightmare. You're safe."

"I know I'm sorry."

"It's alright we don't blame you."

"But..."

"Yugi stop it. It's not your fault."

"I..."

"Yugi! Stop it. None of what happened will ever be your fault." Yugi nodded. "I want you to say it to me and mean it."

"I... None of what happened to me is my fault." Yugi whispered.

Yami nodded and tightened his arms around him and held him close. Yugi grabbed the back of his shirt and held it tightly. Yami gently laid them back and pulled the covers back over them and held him to his chest as Yugi was slowly starting to stop shaking. Yami continued to hold him for a while and when he looked down he noticed he'd fallen back to sleep. Yami sighed softly and looked to Atemu was watching till Yami nodded his head and he closed his eyes. Yami turned back to Yugi and wrapped his arms around him a little tighter before falling asleep.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yugi woke the next morning to have arms wrapped around him firmly and they were in the web. Yugi carefully unwrapped Yami's arms and sat up. He could just see everything around him in the cavern from the light that was filtering in and with the amount coming in Yugi suspected that it might have been late in the morning with the sun high in the sky.

Yugi looked down to see Atemu moving around, his body scrapping along the ground and walls to help remove the skin. Yugi moved over carefully to the edge of the web and looked down at him.

"Atemu you ok?"

"_Yeah it's just started earlier than I thought it would. Are you ok?"_

"Huh?"

"_After last night."_

"Yeah I'm ok."

Yugi jumped in shock as Atemu's tail flicked around the whole of the cavern very quickly, leaving almost no area untouched. Yugi looked at him in shock as Atemu continued to rub against the wall trying to start dislodging some skin to help with the shedding it off in pieces.

"_You stay up there with Yami."_

Yugi nodded and sat back in the web waiting for Yami to wake up. He lay down and pulled the blanket back over them and curled up next to Yami. After a little while he felt arms wrapped around him and hugging him firmly and Yami give a groan as he woke. Yugi giggled and smiled before kissing him on the lips watching as he woke and quickly returned the kiss. When Yugi pulled away Yami opened his eyes and smiled at him.

"Good morning. That's a nice way to wake up."

"Well you won't be getting it every morning just so you know. You'll use it to entice other things."

"Like what? This?"

Yami rolled them over making Yugi lay underneath him and kissed him gently. Yugi moaned and wrapped his arm around his neck and his other gripped Yami's arm that was wrapped around his waist. Yugi pulled away and Yami smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You know I won't go any further unless you ask. It will only be kisses till you are comfortable and with your instruction."

Yugi smiled and kissed him gently. "You're really sweet."

Yami chuckled and kissed his cheek gently before sitting up and helping Yugi up. He turned to Atemu who was still shedding his skin, his body moving all over the ground of the cavern and walls. Yami turned to Yugi with a questioning look.

"It started earlier than he thought. He told me to stay up here."

"Atemu?"

"_Yes Yami?"_

"You going ok?"

"_I'm fine. Stay up there."_

"I'm coming down to get the bag."

"_You shouldn't."_

"I'll be fine."

Yugi gasped as Yami jumped down and jumped over Atemu's tail that came around. He quickly changed and shot up to the ceiling. He looked over at Yugi who was staring at them both before he looked around to find the bag again. Yami scurried across the ceiling and used the silk to bring the bag up and then went back over to Yugi.

Atemu's instincts naturally lashed out when Yami jumped down. He wasn't very alert now but the sudden movements caused him to lash out in Yami's direction to deal with the threat. He knew Yami wasn't a threat but would not be able to stop his instincts if someone got to close.

"Don't scare me like that again."

"Sorry Yugi. Here have some breakfast and your medication."

Yugi sighed and sat the bowl on his lap and swallowed the medication Yami gave him before he started on his breakfast and so did Yami.

"_I'm sorry Yami, are you alright?"_

"I'm fine Atemu. No harm done."

"_I told you not to come down. I'm too dangerous at this time. If you get to close I will lash out."_

"I'll remember that. Don't worry too much about it. No one got hurt."

"_You're just lucky you've got such quick reaction times."_

Yami chuckled and nodded.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 45 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review, I was a little disappointed for the number of reviews i received for the last chapter.


	46. Chapter 46

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. Been so busy with tafe and work that I haven't had time to write and I also had some writers block on the stories. That's gone so hopefully between tafe and work I can keep the flow going with the stories.

So all chapters are getting updated today and then every fourth day a chapter will be update.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 46

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yugi spent the pretty much whole day in the cavern with Yami taking him back to the cabin twice to use the bathroom and get some more food. Atemu had 80% of his skin taken off by the end of the day just as the sun was setting. He wasn't very talkative at all only talking if Yugi asked him something.

Akefia came in during the day to check up on him and ended up getting wacked with a tail because of it. Akefia didn't end up staying in long having not realised that he had already gone into shedding his skin. He ended up high tailing it out of there.

Yugi had wanted to ask Yami something all day and he wasn't sure how to bring it up. Yami had either not realised something was bothering him or he was waiting for Yugi to feel up to it in asking. Yugi finally worked up the courage to ask him after they had dinner that Ryou brought.

Yami had to climb across the roof and pick up the dinner from Ryou before climbing back across again away from where Atemu was to not cause him any discomfort. Ryou had been very nervous coming back to the cave because of what happened to Akefia earlier.

Yugi fidgeted with the hem of his shirt as he tried to find the right words to say what he wanted. Atemu was slithering along the ground and looked up at him. He could taste Yugi's nervousness and hear his heart beating a little quicker.

"_Yugi what's wrong?"_

"What?" Yugi said as he jumped and looked at Atemu surprised and this caught Yami's attention.

"_Well I can taste your nervousness in the air and your heart beat is a little quicker than normal."_

"You can really tell all that?"

"_Yes I can and I'm sure Yami noticed all the signs." _Yugi looked to Yami who gave a small smile.

"Yes Yugi I have." Yugi sighed. "Yugi what's wrong?"

"I've been thinking of the best way to bring this up."

"Ok. What is it?"

Yugi sighed and sat beside Yami and looked at Atemu before looking at his lap. Yugi fidgeted with his shirt again as Yami put his arms around his shoulders and pulled him close to his side.

"What are you guys going to do about Pegasus, Dartz and Ushio?"

"Once Atemu has finished with his shedding and is ready we'll go back to the cabin and Atemu, Bakura, Akefia and Marik and myself will talk about what we plan to do. We need to think about this carefully because they don't know where we are and if we do something and it not turn out right then we could potentially lead them back and not know."

"Ok. But what if they find us anyway? They could get to Seto, Jou or Ji-chan."

"They won't. It would cause a scene if something happened to Seto and I'm sure by the length of time we've been off the island they have figured out who not to play with."

"But that doesn't guarantee that they won't go after them." Yugi cried out in panic.

"Yugi shh calm down. It will be alright. Now just take some deep breathes and calm down. We will figure something out quickly and put it into action very shortly, so that no one gets hurt."

Yugi took in some deep breathes and buried himself in Yami's side. Yami wrapped both arms around him before looking down to Atemu with a worried look on his face. They knew they had to do something and quickly.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yugi spent the night in the cavern again with Yami and Atemu. The next day they were able to climb down to sit with Atemu for the day since he had finished shedding earlier that night once Yami and Yugi had fallen asleep. Atemu didn't leave the cave that day either choosing to stay in cave for the day to recover from shedding.

They spent the day just resting together and that night they spent sleeping together in the web. Atemu and Yami on either side of Yugi having him kept between the two. Yugi slept peacefully that night sandwiched in between the two. Because come the next day there would be lots of planning to be done that would bring more worry.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 46 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

I know it was short but I will try to make it up to you all.

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	47. Chapter 47

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 47

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yugi slowly opened his eyes the next morning to see that he was facing Atemu and was close to his chest. Yugi blushed and carefully moved Atemu's arms from around his waist and sat up. Yugi turned to find that Yami wasn't beside him in the web and that he was nowhere to be found in the cave. Yugi was slightly panicked and quickly lay back down next to Atemu and pressed back close to him.

Atemu stirred feeling something press against him. Opening his eyes he found Yugi laying next to him. Atemu smiled and wrapped his arms around him causing Yugi to jump seeing as he didn't know Atemu was awake.

"Morning Yugi."

"Morning. Did I wake you?" Atemu just smiled in response. "Sorry."

"It's alright. What's bothering you?"

"Yami's missing."

"I'm sure he's just going to get breakfast." Yugi nodded and looked towards the entrance to see if Yami was coming. "Do you want to head up to the others? Yami is probably there."

"Yes please. But how do we get down?"

"I'll go down and then change and help you."

Atemu moved over to the ledge and jumped down and turned to Yugi who was watching him. Yugi smiled and tossed down the blankets and pillows and smiled innocently as he did seeing as Atemu hadn't expected it and a pillow landed on his face. Yugi picked up the backpack and turned to Atemu to make sure he was prepared and was faced with a half hearted glare. Yugi smiled and held the bag over the edge and waited for Atemu to look somewhat ready to catch it before letting go.

Atemu put it aside with everything else and changed to his snake form and moved his tail up over the edge of the web and wrapped it around Yugi and pulled him down to the ground safely where he let go. Yugi sat on the ground and looked around to find his crutches but couldn't see them anywhere.

"What are you looking for?"

"My crutches?"

"Oh Yami moved them by the entrance seeing as I probably would have destroyed them earlier."

"Oh ok."

Atemu moved over and picked up the crutches and moved back over to Yugi and helped him to his feet and handed them over. Yugi smiled in thanks and waited for Atemu to pack the backpack with the blanket before they headed out.

When they reached the entrance they saw that it was covered in spider webbing to prevent anything getting in. Yugi sighed and laid the crutched against the side and started to help Atemu try and break them apart. They were having a lot of trouble trying to undo the webbing so Atemu put the backpack down and change his form and forced his way through. Yugi grabbed his crutches and moved out after Atemu to find him back in his human form with spider webbing covering him.

"You look sort of like a ghost Atemu." Yugi said as he laughed.

"Yes very funny Yugi the only issue is I can't move."

Yugi walked over and started to pull it over his head to try and get it from his body. Yugi struggled for a bit before he was able to pull it over his head and Atemu was able to get the rest of it off his body before he growled and went back in to pick up the backpack before they both headed back to the cottage.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Atemu led Yugi up the steps at the back of the cottage where the kitchen sat and headed back inside. In the kitchen was Ryou who was doing the dishes from the morning's breakfast.

"Yugi, Atemu your back."

"Yeah. Where's Yami?"

"He's just gone to get something for me upstairs before he was going to come back to the cave to get you both."

"Well we are back now. I'm going to have a shower."

"Do you want breakfast?" Ryou asked.

"I'll have it when I get back. I just got covered in webbing."

Ryou snickered as Atemu stalked off and upstairs before turning to Yugi who was sitting at the table so he was off his cast.

"Breakfast Yugi?"

"Yes please Ryou."

"Have you got your meds?"

"They are in the backpack."

Ryou fetched the backpack that Atemu put by the back door and fished out the meds and handed them to Yugi who took out what he needed and swallowed them with water before putting them to the side. Ryou handed Yugi a bowl and fetched out the milk from the fridge and handed it to him before going back to the dishes. Yugi quickly dug into breakfast as they heard someone laughing which turned into the one that was being laughed at shouting before a door upstairs slammed shut. Yugi and Ryou looked at each other before shaking their heads and going back to what they were doing. Yugi jumped when he felt arms wrap around his neck and some give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning Yugi." Yami said as he kissed his cheek.

Yugi turned his head away from him and continued eating. Yugi felt Yami sag against him when he ignored him and internally smirked.

"Yugi, what did I do?"

"You left this morning."

"Yeah to get us all breakfast."

"Didn't think to wake us?"

"Well you looked so peaceful sleeping that I didn't want to wake you." Yugi just kept eating. "Yugi come on that's not fair."

"So what was the shouting about?"

"Oh about Atemu being covered in webbing. I could smell it on him."

"That's not nice."

"But it was funny. He couldn't get out of it after."

Yugi shook his head and turned around to face Yami with a frown on his face. Yami looked a little confused as to why he was getting frowned at.

"You go back upstairs and apologise for laughing at him."

"But you laughed as well."

"Yes and I've already apologised for it."

Yami sighed and headed back upstairs. Yugi smiled and turned around to see his bowl was missing and Ryou had finished washing up.

"You know you have those two wrapped around your finger."

"You and Malik are the same with Bakura, Marik and Akefia. I just don't think any of them realise it and if they do they aren't going to admit it."

"That's true. Tea?"

"Yes please."

Ryou went about making tea while Yugi listened to the next set of shouting going on upstairs. Yugi sighed and shook his head as he listened to the both of them go at it.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 47 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review, I was a bit disappointed with the amount of reviews for the last chapter.


	48. Chapter 48

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 48

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yugi and Ryou were half way through their tea and during this time the yelling from Atemu and Yami continued when suddenly there was a pause and a loud cry. Yugi snapped his head up and quickly grabbed his crutches and headed upstairs with Ryou following after him. When they reached the room Malik, Marik, Bakura and Akefia were there at the closed door listening in.

"How long have you four been there?"

"Oh about 5 – 10 mins." Malik said causing Ryou shook his head.

Yugi moved over to the door and opened it and walked in. They others just stayed at the door and watched from the entrance. Yugi headed into the room before heading into the bathroom. Yugi found Yami under the shower head looking really pissed off and soaked while Atemu was smirking and standing at the other end of the shower.

Yugi blushed and averted his gaze from Atemu, his face was redder than a tomato. Yugi always knew Atemu was muscled but he didn't realise he was that big and probably bigger than Ushio. Yugi whimpered and backed up to the doorway.

Atemu looked over hearing the whimper and saw Yugi backing away having gone pale. Atemu grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist and walked over and gently placed his hand under his chin and redirected his gaze to his face.

"Yugi what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"It wasn't nothing."

"No really Atemu it's nothing."

Atemu looked at him and then saw everyone behind Yugi at the door to the bedroom. Atemu glared at them and they quickly scattered except Ryou who just watched the others bolt before shaking his head and nodded to Atemu and closed the door. Atemu looked down at Yugi and turned him around and walked him over to the bed and made him sit down.

Yugi whimpered unconsciously as he felt himself being sat on the bed. Atemu took the crutches from his grip and put them beside the bedside table before turning back to Yugi.

"You wait here and I'm going to dry off and we are all going to talk."

Yugi just nodded and looked away as Atemu walked back over to the bathroom and grabbed another towel to dry off his hair. Yami was already stripped of his clothing and quickly drying off having seen Yugi's reaction. Both walked out dry and grabbed some shorts from the draw and quickly put them on before turning to Yugi. Yugi bit his lip and looked away when he saw them looking at him, he knew what was going to come.

Atemu and Yami walked over and sat down on the bed on either side of Yugi and waited for him to say something. After a few minutes Yugi said nothing but moved back into the centre of the bed and huddled against the headboard. Yami moved beside him Atemu moved around the other side.

"Yugi what's wrong? At first you obviously enjoyed what you saw but you suddenly went pale."

"I...I...It's just your... um... big."

"Ok." Atemu said not letting what was being said boast his ego seeing as it for some reason upset Yugi.

"It's bigger than Ushio."

Atemu and Yami looked at each other for a second before turning to Yugi. Yami gave Yugi a kiss on the cheek before getting up and leaving the room. He figured it was a conversation for just the two of them and he would wait outside for when they called him back. Yugi looked a bit terrified that Yami had just walked out but was able to calm himself down without Atemu having to say anything.

Atemu gently turned Yugi's gaze to him and smiled gently. Yugi gave a small smile back and Atemu lay down and looked to Yugi who slowly lay down beside him and let Atemu wrap his arms around him.

"Yugi you realise I won't do anything without your permission right?"

"I know. I just..."

"Didn't realise I was that large?" Atemu said to help him.

Yugi blushed and ducked his head down in embarrassment and nodded. Atemu chuckled and gave him a gently squeeze before turning to something else.

"Yugi you do know you can look at me and not have to be scared about that right? It won't hurt like what Ushio did."

"I know. Yami took my virginity so it's not about that."

"Then what?"

"I'm tainted."

Atemu sighed and looked to the door. "Yami."

The door opened a second later and saw that Yami heard what they were talking about. Yami walked over and sat down beside Yugi and gently rubbed him back as Yugi cried softly. He looked to Atemu who just shook his head not know where to go from here.

"Yugi you aren't tainted."

"Yes I am."

Yami grabbed his chin gently and made him look at him. Yugi continued to cry and didn't know how to stop, they just kept coming. Yami gently wiped some away but they were quickly replaced.

"Yugi I took you, you aren't tainted."

"Someone else violated me."

"We know and when you feel ready we will help you overcome all that and you will not be afraid."

Yugi smiled and buried his face back in Atemu's chest, where it was before. Yami smiled sadly and leaned over and gently brushed the hair from Yugi's neck and gently kissed it. He felt Yugi relaxed at the kiss and looked up at Atemu and they gently moved Yugi from his chest.

"Yugi we aren't going to do anything you don't want and we aren't going to go all the way but we are going to make you feel special." Yugi frowned, causing them both to smirk. "We are going to kiss you senseless."

Yugi blushed at that, his tears having stopped but his face still wet. Yami leaned over and gently started kiss over his face while Atemu kissed him on the neck. Yugi moaned softly as his pulse, his sensitive point, was sucked on. Yami reached down and slipped his hand under Yugi's shirt and gently moved his fingers across his skin. Yugi gasped and moaned again as Atemu sucked somewhere else on his neck. Yugi felt them pull away and pouted in disappointment causing them both to chuckle.

"May we remove your shirt and it will only be your shirt?" Yami said softly.

Yugi bit his lip softly and before nodding his head. He felt them both lift his shirt up and over his head and Atemu removed the shirt when it got stuck on his cast. Yugi blushed in embarrassment before Yami turned him to look at him and gently kissed him on the lips while Atemu returned to his neck and slowly made his way to his chest. He felt Yugi moan into Yami's mouth while one hand had grasped Yami's hair and the other was in Atemu's hand.

Atemu reached Yugi's nipples and took one into his mouth and Yugi threw his head back in a gasp and started to pant. Yami smiled and kissed him on the lips again before making his way down his neck and gently started to suck on the skin. He felt Yugi's hand leave his hair and grasp the sheets below him. Yami smirked and made his way to the abandoned nipple and took it into his mouth and started to give it a similar treatment to what Atemu was doing to the other.

Yugi started whimpering and moaning louder and Atemu abandoned the nipple and stole Yugi's lips in a kiss. Yugi moaned loudly and moved his hand from Atemu's grip and moved it up his arms to his hair and pulled him in closer if that were possible before they broke for air. Yugi gasped loudly as Yami pulled back before he and Atemu moved down and laid kisses over his stomach and chest, while Yugi tried to calm his racing heart and his breathing.

"You are beautiful Yugi."

Yugi blushed and felt kisses to his face and he turned his head and caught the lips in a kiss before pulling away from Atemu and tried to calm down. They had gotten him aroused and he wasn't ready for them to help so he said nothing. Atemu and Yami were also highly aroused but made sure to keep Yugi's eyes off their lower regions for a little while.

Yugi sat up slowly and shuffled to the end of the bed and looked around for his crutches. Yugi spotted them as Yami reached for them but didn't hand them to him.

"Where are you going?"

"To have a shower. You both have had one."

"I wouldn't really say pulling me under the shower head is a shower." Yami said and Atemu smirked at the memory.

"Well I'm sure you had one when you got back."

"A very quick one."

"Yes now I have yet to have one so I'm taking the bathroom."

"Do you need a hand?" Yami asked concerned.

"I'll be fine."

"Leave the door unlocked, we won't peak but if you need something call."

Yugi gave them a suspicious looked but nodded and took the crutches from Yami and moved into the bathroom. When he closed the door they both listened carefully to see if the lock engaged and when it didn't they were happy.

They turned to look at each other and both smirked knowing they were going to help Yugi over come what happened to him and they were already making progress.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

End of Chapter 48

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	49. Chapter 49

Hey everyone.

I know I haven't updated this one since August. I'm sorry but between work and tafe and trying to figure out what to put my ideas together for this story. Had a bit of writers block on this on how I want to continue.

Anyway enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 49

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yugi sighed as he stood underneath a cold stream of water to help his arousal to go away. He knew that Yami and Atemu would have loved to help him but he didn't want that. Yugi gasped as the cold stream hit his headed skin and he shivered hoping that it would go soon so he could warm up. After washing up Yugi carefully moved out of the shower and sat on the toilet seat so that he could dry off and get dressed.

Yugi stood up and carefully moved over to the door to find Atemu and Yami standing on the other side, waiting for him. Yugi looked between the two with a suspicious look causing both to smile sheepishly.

"How long have you both been standing there?"

"Not too long."

"Ah ha."

"You don't believe us do you?" Atemu asked.

"Nope."

They both pouted while Yugi just smiled sweetly and moved passed them heading for the door. Yugi looked back to see them watching him and then dart after him as he left the room. Yugi giggled as he headed down the stairs with the two behind him. When they entered the living area downstairs everyone was dressed in board shorts and a top.

"Where are you all going?"

"For a swim. Come with, we can do something down by the water. Besides you need fresh air." Malik said.

Yugi nodded and followed Ryou and Malik out of the cottage and down to the lake. Yugi didn't worry about Yami and Atemu because he knew they would follow him. Yugi sat down under a tree by the lake and watched as Malik dunked Ryou under the water before Bakura and Marik got there and started splashing the two. Yugi smiled as Atemu and Yami came and sat down on either side of him and relaxed. Yami eventually fell asleep and Atemu was playing with Yugi's hair.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

They spent six weeks up at the cabin and Yugi was getting annoyed and not being able to do much. His casts were itchy and he wanted to be able to go swimming by himself and not have someone hold him all the time, not that he didn't like it but he wanted to do things for himself. As much as he tried to have Atemu and Yami let him do things by himself it didn't work out too well, they didn't really listen.

Yugi was thankful at the moment for the peace and quiet and being left alone. Yami and Atemu were going out to check on the traps and fix any that needed fixing, this left Yugi to himself. Yugi quickly changed his clothes and headed down to the water's edge and sat under a tree with a book he had found in a small book stand Seto obviously had set up. Yugi placed his crutches down beside him and lay up against the tree.

Yugi got about an hour's worth of rest before he heard movement behind him and a car engine. Yugi sat up and turned around scared that they had been found. Yugi saw that there was an expensive car pulling up beside the cottage and the driver stepped out to reveal himself. Yugi sighed and sagged against the tree, it was Seto.

Yugi looked around and saw Yami standing beside him with his arms crossed across his chest. Yugi smiled and looked back at Seto to find that Jou getting out the passenger side and someone climbed out the back of the car. Yugi recognised him as his doctor from the hospital and Yugi hoped that it meant he could take his casts off. Yugi climbed to his feet as Yami grabbed his arm and helped him up before giving him his crutches.

"What is it Yami?"

"Why are you out here?"

"I was trying to relax." Yugi said with a sigh.

"You should have got one of us."

"Alone. I was trying to relax by myself. Yami I wasn't far from the cottage and anyone looking through those windows would have seen me. Please stop mothering me. I'm starting to get annoyed."

Yami looked at him and saw Yugi was looking a little stressed now. But before when he saw Yugi reading and relaxing before the car pulled up he looked relaxed and with not a care in the world. Yami sighed and let his shoulders drop as he looked Yugi in the eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you."

Yugi smiled. "I know you are. But I'm fine I don't need to be mothered constantly and I swear if you two don't back off you'll be sleeping in another room." Yami's jaw dropped. "That's right you two can sleep by yourselves."

"But..."

"Nope."

Yugi turned and started back to the house seeing Seto, Jou and the doctor waiting for him. Yugi smiled as Jou ran over and took his book from him and gave him a big hug.

"How you been Yug'?"

"I'm alright actually."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Because it seemed you were giving Yami a hard time before."

"Oh those two have been mothering me for six weeks now. I've finally had enough."

Jou chuckled. "Well we are all worried about you."

"I'm fine."

Jou smiled. "Of course you say that, you don't want us to worry."

"I'm serious Jou. I stopped taking the pain medication weeks ago. I was only on them for two weeks since I left the hospital."

"Ok."

Yugi sighed, he knew there was no stopping any of them. Not for a while at least, he'd already tried with his boyfriends and that didn't work. He walked up to Seto and the doctor who were talking in hushed voices, before stopping when they got closer.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing." Seto replied.

Yugi just shook his head knowing he wouldn't get anywhere with Seto at the moment, he'd ask again later. Yugi walked inside and into the living room and sat on the couch. The rest of them followed after him and the doctor carrying his supplies that he'd need. He set everything down and turned to Yugi.

"Ready to get those casts off?"

"Yes!" Yugi said.

"I figured you would." The doctor said with a chuckle. "We'll do your arm first."

The doctor proceeded to pull a few pieces out of his bag along with what looked like a circular saw. Yugi's eyes widened at the sight of them causing Yami to squeeze his hand tightly in reassurance. He'd sat next to Yugi when they got inside.

"There is nothing to be scared of." The doctor said when he saw Yugi's eyes widen. "These don't cut flesh see..." The doctor powered up the saw and put it to his arm to show Yugi. "It will only cut your cast."

Yugi nodded and the doctor set to work. Yugi's arm was placed on the coffee table on top of a towel to catch fibres when they were cut off. He turned the saw on again and pressed it firmly onto the cast and it started cutting through and in less than a few minutes it was finished. Yugi lifted his arm free from the cast and it felt so much lighter than before.

"Let's have a look now." The doctor took a hold of Yugi's arm and felt along the bone and moved his wrist around. "Well I'm happy with the healing of this arm, now let's have a look at this leg. I want you to lay on the couch for me."

Yugi lay back once Yami moved off the couch and let his leg rest there on top of another towel that was placed there. The doctor pulled the saw up and started to cut off the cast. after a few minutes the saw was shut off and the doctor pulled it apart and lifted Yugi's leg carefully out of the cast. Yugi moved back a little as Yami pulled the cast and towel out from under him.

"Now I'm just going to check your range of movement. Tell me if any of it hurts."

The doctor bent Yugi's leg up to his chest and then back out straight and then moved his foot gently around in a circle. Yugi just watched and frowned slightly before looking to the doctor who laid his foot back on the couch.

"So how does your leg feel?"

"Just stiff is all."

"Well that's good. As you move them more it will get less stiff. Alright let's get you up and see how you are on that leg."

Yugi smiled and sat up and put his legs over the edge of the couch. Yami and the doctor grabbed his arms and helped him up. Yugi carefully placed his weight on his leg and slowly increased it to see if it hurt. Yugi smiled slightly as he was able to put most of his weight on his leg. When he tired putting all his weight on it he nearly buckled.

"Well I'm glad to see that your leg has healed quite nicely. I'm very pleased. I would still like you to be on crutches for about the next few weeks. If needed use a cane for a couple of weeks after that. But other than that unless you start to have sharp pains in your leg or arm then I don't need to see you any longer."

Yugi nodded and sat back down on the couch just as Atemu and Akefia walked in. Yugi smiled as Atemu came over and sat down next to him. Yugi looked up at the doctor who was writing something down in a folder before packing up.

"Well I will get out of everyone's hair. Get well soon Yugi. If there are any problems please come see me."

Yugi nodded as the doctor left the room. Yugi looked to Seto and Jou who stood up from their seat as well.

"Well we better go seeing as we drove the doctor here."

"Really? You have to leave?"

"Yeah sorry." Yugi sighed softly and nodded. "We'll come back sometime soon ok?"

"Alright."

"You just take care of yourself Yugi." Seto said. "And we'll see you soon."

Jou smiled and leaned down and gave Yugi a hug before stepping back. Seto looked at them and nodded before heading out of the cottage. Yugi sighed and looked down at his free arm and leg and smiled. He was free of the casts and he could shower and swim easily.

"I'm going to go shower off."

"Why?"

"Well I'm sure my arm and leg could use a clean after all this time."

"Alright. You need a hand?" Yami asked.

"I'm sure I'll be fine. But thankyou." Yugi said giving Yami a smirk.

Yami chuckled and nodded as Yugi stood up and used the crutches and headed out of the room. Yami looked at Atemu who had been chuckling too knowing what Yami was wanting to do. Atemu shook his head and went into the kitchen to make something to eat.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 49 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	50. Chapter 50

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 50

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

It had been a week since Yugi had gotten his casts off and he couldn't have been happier. He'd gone for a swim the day after and had exhausted himself out after it but it felt good. Yugi was just getting out of the shower when Yami walked in the room. Yugi smiled and started pulling on his clothes as Yami sat on the bed and Yugi instantly knew something was wrong. Yami was being extremely quiet and he wasn't looking at Yugi. Yugi sat down beside him and looked at him closely.

"Yami what's wrong?"

"Listen we need to move you." Yugi froze up at that.

"Why?" Yugi finally was able to get out.

"Seto called and the doctor that was looking after you was... was murdered."

"How?"

"I didn't ask for the details but his office was ransacked along with his house. Thankfully his family wasn't home. But since his place was ransacked we think that whoever it was may have been after you. It's possible he told them but he might not have. So we are going to just be careful. So we are going to move you somewhere else."

"Who do we think it was?"

"Don't know. Could be Ushio or it could be Pegasus and Dartz?"

Yugi stood up and using the crutches went to the window. He saw Ryou, Malik, Marik, Bakura and Akefia standing outside talking by the lake. He knew they were being told what was happening because Ryou and Malik looked scared. Yugi sighed and turned back to Yami to find him right behind him.

"I'm not going to let them hurt you." Yami said as he held him gently.

"You could get hurt."

"It will be alright."

"But..."

"We aren't going to let them hurt you."

Yugi looked over Yami's shoulder to find Atemu standing at the bedroom door. Yugi smiled and looked at Yami who was looking behind him. Atemu walked over and stood beside them and wrapped his arms around Yami and Yugi.

"It will be ok."

Yugi sighed and laid his head on Yami's shoulder and felt both sets of arms around him tighten. Yugi nodded slightly against his shoulder and took a deep breath before pulling away from them both. Yugi nodded his head to the group outside and they nodded and Yugi headed towards the stairs with them both following.

When they reached downstairs it turned out that the group had already made it back inside and were walking in the door. They saw Ryou and Malik looked grim at what they had been told and were also scared. Akefia just look pissed off along with Bakura and Marik.

"Let's go sit down." Yami said.

Yami led everyone into the living room before sitting down with Yugi next to him and Atemu on Yugi's other side. Ryou and Malik sat down on Bakura and Marik's lap with Akefia sitting in between the Bakura and Marik.

"So what are we going to do?" Ryou asked. "If it's who we think it is than what are we going to do?"

"Well we will move you three somewhere else so that you aren't found. While the five of us will hunt down either of them."

"How do you know who you are going after? It could be either of them?" Malik asked.

"We will figure that part out." Yami said.

"Why not just hide out around here and trap them?" Yugi asked.

"Because we need you three to be away from here, safe." Atemu said.

"But...I don't understand. What happens if they figure out that we've been moved and find us there. You'll be nowhere near to help." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "The idea would be that no one but the ones in this room would know. So there would be no where for them to find out."

"But if..."

"It will be alright Yugi." Atemu said as he wrapped his arms around him.

Yugi sighed and shook his head slowly ad looked at the floor. He didn't like this plan. He really didn't want them to be separated. He thought it would be better if they were still close even if it was a dangerous for them to be close.

"What about the underground cave you guys built for Atemu to use. We could hide in there with the webbing in the front of the entrance so that no one can get in." Yugi said as he thought.

"Yeah except that Pegasus and Dartz can. Ushio couldn't or would take a long time to get through."

"Well if it is Ushio than Atemu or Akefia or someone else will be staying with us, will be able to help us if he gets through." Ryou said.

"That's true one of us will be with you but having you so close will put you in danger."

"Yeah but so does being far away. We would be safer if we were closer I think. What if all three are working together?" Malik asked.

"Then we have even bigger problems. Like how they found out about Ushio and where all three have been hiding. They obviously know that Yugi have lived through what Ushio did and well they are now looking for him." Bakura said.

Yugi shivered and curled up against Atemu at what Bakura said and it made everything more terrifying is that somehow two spiders living on an island for years on end and somehow found out information that not many knew. The only way they would be able to find out would be through the police station.

"So what are you going to do about them?" Yugi asked. "How are you going to deal with them?"

"We will obviously fight Pegasus and Dartz but with them being like us we can't just turn them over to the cops because they will obviously get out really quickly. Ushio I'm not sure. We could turn him over but if he sees us in our other form than we'll have to kill him. There is no way around that."

Yugi nodded. "Well I guess we'll do what we need to but I would prefer that we are close by."

Yami nodded and they all started talking about what they would plan about how they would deal with this in detail. Yugi just laid curled up against the Atemu not listening to anything they were saying. He was running through everything in his head trying to figure everything out and making his own plans.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 50 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	51. Chapter 51

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 51

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yugi was sitting on the bed upstairs watching as Yami and Atemu started packing clothes into a duffle bag. Yugi wanted to talk to them seeing as they weren't happy about what they were going to do having Yugi, Ryou and Malik so close when they fought with him. Yugi didn't know how to break the ice between the three of them and he wasn't sure if he should try talking to them.

Yugi sat in silence looking out the window before he finally thought of something. He stood up and walked out of the room before he headed outside. The others were in their room packing up bags so Yugi met no one on the way down the stairs and out of the house. He figured it wouldn't take long before the two were running down the stairs and outside to find him. Yugi walked down towards the like and sat on the small dock down there. He needed to relax and since his two lovers weren't helping he decided to try and do it himself and if they wanted to help they could.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Atemu looked up when Yugi left the room and frowned but continued to pack bits and pieces into the bag he had in hand. He was doing his packing as Yami did Yugi's and his own. They were packing up a few bit and pieces to put in the cave.

Atemu was walking by the window when he saw movement in the corner of his eye and turned to look out. Atemu sighed and turned to Yami who was just coming from the bathroom.

"Yami look at this."

Yami walked over and growled lightly. "Why would he go outside? He knows it's now too dangerous to be alone."

"Don't know but let's go see him."

They both walked out of the room and downstairs and outside. As they walked down they saw Yugi was sitting on the dock with his bare feet hanging in the water. As they got closer they saw him turn his head slightly obviously hearing them approaching him.

"Yugi what are you doing out here?" Yami asked as they sat on either side of him.

"Well the air was so tense inside I needed some fresh air."

"Why didn't you ask one of us to come with you? It's dangerous now for you to be alone." Atemu asked gently.

"Because I needed to relax."

"You still should have asked one of us to come." Yami told him as he wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"But you were both in a mood and I figured if I asked it would be shot down so I figured even if I only got a few minutes it was better than nothing."

"We wouldn't have shot you down." Atemu argued.

"Really because the air was so thick in the room that I didn't know what would happen. You both haven't been happy with the last couple of hours."

They both sighed as they didn't realise they had made Yugi feel that way.

"Yugi we're sorry. We didn't realise it. We would just prefer that you were far away from the fight. We don't know what could happen." Atemu said.

"I'll be safer with you. Not away from you. I know you don't like this pan but I think it will be safer."

"Let's finish packing up and getting you all to the location."

They had all decided that they wouldn't say the word 'cave' so that in case anyone that shouldn't be around wouldn't know where. Yugi sighed and climbed to his feet and walked back inside after taking the crutches from Atemu.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

It had been a couple of days and all the stuff was set up in the cave and they were now just waiting for the traps to be set off. They were all sitting around fidgeting. They had been playing cards for the better part of the morning and they were getting agitated.

"Argh! I can't take it anymore!" Bakura yelled in frustration.

"Bakura calm down." Ryou said.

"No! I'm sick of sitting around."

"Bakura why don't we go for a walk." Ryou said and nodded to Akefia to join.

Akefia stood up and grabbed Bakura's arm and pulled him to his feet. Bakura followed Akefia and Ryou out of the cottage and everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"You can't blame him." Yugi said. "Everyone is tense."

"Atemu I'm going to check the traps. Something feels off. It's too quiet." Yami said softly so that Yugi and Malik didn't hear, even if Marik did.

"Ok."

Yami stood up and left the room before racing back in a minute later with Akefia, Bakura and a scared Ryou behind him. Everyone got to their feet at their sudden entrance.

"We need to go now!" Yami said as he grabbed Yugi into his arms, while Atemu grabbed the crutches.

Everyone hurried out the back and out into the forest . Yugi had wrapped his arms tightly around Yami's neck, shaking. Yami ran into the cave before depositing Yugi on the ground in the back of the cave before racing out with Bakura and Marik. It had been decided that Atemu and Akefia would stay behind with Yugi, Ryou and Malik while Yami, Bakura and Marik would go out and fight. This way they had someone protecting Yugi, Ryou and Malik in case someone got passed and found the cave. Yami would have sealed it but no guarantee that it would stop anyone for long.

Yugi sat on the ground and wrapped his arms around his legs and just waited. Atemu and Akefia had already changed their form and were still large enough to scare anyone that comes in and still small enough to hide and have enough room for everyone to be comfortable. Akefia was over with Ryou and Malik in another area and the two were sitting on the ground and Akefia was wrapped around them.

Yugi looked up as something moved around Yugi. Atemu was also in his snake form and wrapping around Yugi and rested his head on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi smiled at him and Atemu licked his cheek.

_"It will be alright."_

"I know I'm just worried about them."

_"They'll be fine. It will be over soon."_

"I know. I'm just worried."

Atemu licked his cheek again before resting his head on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi shivered slightly before relaxing against Atemu. Yugi knew that even while they were all positive about everything he wasn't. He hated this. He wanted to be back at home not having to worry about getting hurt or killed. He just wanted to go back to university and finish his course, enjoy his time with his friends, with his boyfriends. Not this.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 51 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

I don't think they'll be too many chapters left for this story.

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	52. Chapter 52

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 52

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

_When talking in other form_

_~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~_

It had been a couple of hours since they were trapped in the cave. Ryou and Malik had fallen asleep within Akefia's coils, Yugi however was still awake. His body trying to doze but his mind wide away. Atemu had his eyes closed along with Akefia and anyone would think that the two snakes were asleep but they were wide awake.

Yugi's body had almost reached a point where it was going to sleep regardless of what he wanted when Atemu suddenly lifted his head off his shoulder and looked towards the entrance, Akefia doing the same knocking Ryou and Malik awake as well. Yugi looked towards the entrance and they could see a shadow on the other side of the webbing, making Yugi whimper.

Atemu looked to Akefia before both uncoiled around them and Atemu nudged Yugi over to Malik and Ryou. Yugi looked like he was ready to latch onto Atemu and not let go but he hurried over to Malik and Ryou sat huddled to the wall, Malik's arm wrapped around him. They watched as Akefia and Atemu went on separate sides of the tunnel opening, hidden. All of them could hear mumble cursing as whoever was trying to get in was having a difficulty getting through the webbing.

Atemu and Akefia sat poised where they were for half an hour waiting for whoever it was to get through. It was suddenly silent and there was no mumble curses or the sound of cutting and ripping on the webbing. Yugi, Ryou and Malik were staring at the entrance to the dugout cave when a shadow started making its way through the tunnel. Yugi whimpered and pressed closer into Malik's side and into the wall behind them.

Atemu and Akefia heard Yugi's whimper and saw the shadow making its way closer to them. Poised they waited till the person made it into the cave and walked passed them a little. They needed to be certain that the person was a threat before they attacked.

Yugi watched as the figure came into the cave and his heart nearly jumped out of this chest. Ushio stood before them with a menacing smile. Yugi whimpered as tears threatened to fall, he was scared. He knew Atemu and Akefia were there but it didn't matter, he was still scared.

"Hello Yugi." Yugi whimpered again. "Miss me? I won't make a mistake this time. This time I'll make sure your dead before I leave."

Atemu and Akefia knew now that this person was a threat and knew exactly who this person was. Atemu hissed as he slithered in closer. Ushio had stiffened hearing the sound coming behind him followed by another hiss from another creature. Ushio turned around to see two extremely large snakes behind him. He wondered how he missed them but he was so focused on Yugi and his two friends he didn't check his surroundings like his two helpers had told him to.

"What the hell? It's not possible, there is no way a snake can get that big, let alone two." Ushio muttered to himself.

_"Well it will be the last time you thing you remember."_

Ushio wasn't sure where the voice came from because it was coming from in front of him, not behind where Yugi, Ryou and Malik were sitting scared. Ushio fumbled with the knife in his hand and backed away as the snakes moved closer. He figured if he could get rid of one quickly he would stand half a chance with the second.

Ushio watched as one snake moved closer to him before springing up towards him and latched onto his shoulder. Ushio screamed in pain and brought his knife down but wasn't focused on where he was aiming because he was in pain. Atemu winced as the knife cut into his side but was thankfully not too deep.

Akefia sprang forward after seeing Atemu hit and latched onto the other side of Ushio's body and they pulled him to the ground. The knife was dropped when Akefia latched on as Ushio was in too much pain. He tried wrenching away from them but that only tore into his shoulders even more. Atemu and Akefia wrapped their tails around him holding him steady and squeezing slightly making him cry out in pain.

Yugi having saw Atemu get cut was worried. He couldn't see where the injury was but he knew he had been. There was some blood on the ground that didn't come from Ushio. Yugi shakily got to his feet and moved closer making sure he was behind Atemu and not Ushio.

"Atemu?" Yugi saw him move his head as much as possibly, jerking his teeth that were in Ushio's shoulder making him cry out. "Are you ok?" Atemu nodded his head.

"Argh! Let go! Gods stop moving!" Atemu and Akefia locked eyes and bit in harder making Ushio cry out more. "Yugi! Get these things off me. Argh!"

"Why should I? You tried to kill me. You raped me. Why should I help you!" Yugi cried, tears falling down his face.

Atemu looked over at him before looking at Akefia silently telling him he was letting go. Atemu removed his coils from Ushio making Akefia hold him tighter before removing his fangs from the shoulder. Atemu slithered across to Yugi quickly before wrapping around him firmly. Yugi buried his face in the scales when Atemu reached his face.

"I'm not helping you. I don't care what they do but I'm not helping you." Yugi sobbed.

Atemu tightened slightly in comfort and hissed to Akefia who jerked his fangs in Ushio's shoulder and they ripped muscle and scrapped bone. Ushio let out a pain filled scream.

"Stop. Gods just stop!"

_"Why should we? Yugi would have screamed those same words to you when you were hurting him. Did you stop? No. So why should we?"_ Atemu hissed at him.

Atemu nodded to Akefia who uncoiled around Ushio and started to slither off out of the tunnel, growing bigger, as he dragged Ushio with him. Ushio was screaming bloody murder, his arms were useless. Yugi looked up at Atemu who changed back to his human form and wrapped his arms tightly around him.

"What's Akefia going to do with him?"

"Kill him. This way he won't ever hurt you again."

"How?"

"I'm not sure. I'm sure Ushio will wish he never hurt you though."

Yugi shuddered and buried his face back into Atemu's chest. Atemu tightened his arms around him before walking him back over to Ryou and Malik who were still sitting on the ground. Ryou was huddled against Malik's side and both had tear tracks running down their face. They felt so sorry for Yugi and had wanted to comfort him before when he got up but knew he had to face it. Malik hadn't wanted to let him go but knew he wouldn't have been able to change his mind.

Atemu made Yugi let go before pushing to Malik and Ryou who wrapped their arms around him. Atemu made sure he was Yugi was fine before going back to the start of the tunnel to keep an eye out. Atemu saw movement ten minutes later and an extremely large Akefia came back with a bloated stomach. Atemu smirked as Akefia moved in and stopped in front of him.

_"Your side is bleeding."_

"It's alright Akefia. It's a small cut. It's stopped bleeding already."

_"You sure?"_

"Yeah it's fine."

Akefia slithered back inside and up against a wall covering a quarter of the cave. Atemu looked back at Yugi, Ryou and Malik to see the boys had called down and were sitting quietly together. They were also shooting looks at Akefia and looking at the slight bulge in his stomach. He knew they were wondering how long till he would be till he would be able to change back.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 52 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	53. Chapter 53

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 53

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

It had been a few hours since Ushio had been killed and Yugi, Ryou and Malik had fallen asleep thanks to the stress it caused when he showed up. Atemu was still at the start of the tunnel to keep an eye out and Akefia was out of sight from the tunnel in case something came in. It wouldn't think to be too quiet.

Atemu and Akefia heard a noise coming towards them from the entrance of the tunnel. Atemu didn't know who it was but they weren't going to take any chances this time either. Atemu waited till the two people walked past before he and Akefia struck. They each grabbed the person in a strangle hold that anacondas were famous for.

"Argh! Stop its us!" Yami and Bakura shouted at them.

Both quickly dropped them to the ground and Atemu changed back and knelt beside Yami and looked him over and looked over at Bakura. They were both alright. A few cuts and bruises from their fight but other than that they were ok.

"Sorry we didn't know who it was so we weren't going to take any chances."

"Yeah we would have said something but we saw the entrance disturbed and were worried." Yami said.

"You ok?"

"Yeah we are ok. Just sore and tired."

Yugi, Ryou and Malik had been woken when Yami and Bakura screamed. They looked around in alarm before seeing Atemu kneeling beside Yami and Akefia was looking over Bakura as he couldn't change. Yugi smiled seeing Yami back and quickly climbed to his feet, hurrying over. He knelt down beside Yami and was unsure if he was hurt so that he didn't hurt him further.

"Come here."

Yugi scooted closer and wrapped his arms around him. Yami squeezed him tightly as Yugi sighed in relief that everyone was safe. Thinking of that Yugi looked up and notice that Marik wasn't with them.

"Where's Marik?" Yugi asked and this caused Ryou and Malik to look around in panic, realising that he wasn't there.

"He's just outside. We wanted him to stay out there in case someone got past us. He would then have the chance to catch them."

"Marik! All clear." Bakura yelled up the tunnel.

"We told him not to come down regardless of what he heard till we gave the all clear." Yami explained as Marik came in sight.

Bakura had Ryou wrapped around him so Malik bolted to Marik and wrapped his arms around him. Akefia was still curled around Bakura, allowing him to rest against him, as he looked Marik over for injuries.

"Why are you like that?" Marik asked.

_"Ushio."_ Akefia simply said, causing Yugi to shudder.

"Oh. Well why don't we go rest in actual beds because I for one feel like collapsing." Marik suggested.

_"I'll stay here till I can come up. I won't fit through doors right now. I'll be good to go in an hour." _Akefia said and looked at them all. _"What?"_

"How do you know?" Ryou asked.

_"It's not the first time I've done this as you know. But it's been a few hours now so shortly I'll be able to change back."_

Ryou, Malik and Yugi gulped when he said 'first time' and they knew that from when they all first met but it didn't make them feel any better. Ryou looked at Bakura who still hadn't moved since he sat beside him.

"Bakura?"

"Hmm?"

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Why don't you go with the others. I'll stay with Akefia."

"I'll stay." Ryou said.

"Ryou..."

"I'll stay." Ryou said as he cut him off.

_"Ryou go with them I'll be there in an hour. You'll fall asleep and then we'll have to wake you. Go, we'll be up soon. Your exhausted, you'll sleep better in a proper bed. Please?"_Akefia asked.

Ryou looked ready to still refuse but saw Marik giving a look so he would come with. Ryou sighed but nodded slowly, he didn't want to but to avoid an argument that would ensue, he agreed. Bakura hugged him tightly as Marik came over and wrapped an arm around his waist once he stood up. Ryou said goodbye to them both before Marik led Ryou and Malik out of the chamber.

Yugi looked back having watched the conversation between the couple, worried. He understood why Ryou wanted to stay, hell he had stayed with Atemu during the shedding of his skin. Yugi felt sorry for Ryou as Bakura was his first lover and he was worried.

"We will go as well. See you back at the cottage." Atemu said as he helped Yami stand.

Yugi stood up and followed after Yami and Atemu back out into the late afternoon as they headed back to the cottage. He could see Marik, Malik and Ryou in the distance. Yugi jumped when a hand was laid on his shoulder. Relaxing when he looked up to see Yami's hand on his shoulder and both of them were looking at him in concern.

"You ok?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. Just thinking."

Yami moved his hand and wrapped it around Yugi's waist as they moved on again. Yugi saw the cottage and smiled thinking of finally being able to lay down and forget everything and that he was now safe. There was no more Ushio or Pegasus and Dartz.

"Let's have a shower and then get some sleep." Atemu said as they entered the cottage.

Yugi moved up the stairs and down to their room and got their clothes out to sleep in after he pushed them both into the connected bathroom. They were more filthy than he was so they could clean up first so nothing else got dirty.

After ten minutes Yugi heard them exit the shower and they were silent as they obviously dried off. Yugi laid their clothes out and picked his up just as they exited the bathroom, towels wrapped around their waists. Yugi blushed and waited for them to leave the bathroom before he scurried in.

Yugi quickly cleaned up and got dressed before he joined Yami and Atemu in the room. Both of them were in bed their chests bare from what Yugi could tell even though he laid shirt out for them. Blushing Yugi climbed into bed and settled between them, under the covers when he realised they were both completely naked. They had put the clothes away since they weren't going to use them. Yugi froze when he realised neither of them were dressed in anyway.

"Yugi?"

"Hmm?"

"You ok?"

"Um..."

"You want us to get dressed?" Yami asked.

"It's alright."

"Really? Yugi we can get dressed."

"I should get used to you guys again."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do Yugi."

Yugi smiled and laid on his side and curled up against Yami who wrapped his arms around him. Yugi felt Atemu move around till he wrapped his arm around Yugi but kept most of his body off his back knowing what could happen. Yugi shook his head slightly before taking a deep quiet breathe and moving back into Atemu body as Yami moved with him realising what Yugi was doing. Yugi grabbed Atemu's arm and held it firmly around him. Yugi was relieved when nothing flashed in his vision and settle down happily in between them both before finally succumbing to sleep.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 53 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	54. Chapter 54

Here's the next chapter.

Please remember the stories are only updated once a month.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 54

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yugi sighed happily as he woke the next morning. He opened his eyes to come face to face with Atemu. Yugi felt arms tighten slightly around his waist and knew it was Yami. Yugi looked at Atemu's face to see his eyes still closed and his face relaxed showed that he was most likely asleep. Yugi remembered that Atemu had been injured and with the sheet that was covering them sitting at his waist Yugi had full view of it. Atemu had cleaned and bandaged it the night before when he had a shower so Yugi couldn't see it.

Yugi ran his fingers down closer to where the bandage was but wasn't going to touch it. When he got close a hand grabbed his wrist gently startling him. Looking up Yugi saw that Atemu was awake and looking at him. Yugi smiled and Atemu threaded his fingers with Yugi's.

"Morning."

"Morning. How's your side?"

"It's fine, not bad. It will heal."

"You sure?"

"It's fine Yugi don't worry."

"Ok."

Yugi smiled as Atemu laid his hand next to the wound before leaning forwards and giving him a good morning kiss. Yugi moaned and pulled back when arms wrapped around his waist pulled him back slightly and kisses were laid on his neck.

"Morning." Yugi said as he giggled.

"Morning."

Yugi squirmed as Yami started kissing him in other places where he was ticklish. Yugi couldn't go anywhere and he'd taken his hand away from Atemu when Yami startled so he didn't hurt him. Atemu chuckled and joined in but using his hands and started to tickle him. Yugi shrieked and squirmed around trying to get away from them.

"No! Argh! Stop." Yugi said in between laughing.

They slowly stopped allowing Yugi to breath and recover. Yugi shivered slightly as the sheet had moved down his body when he was squirming, his shirt had moved up his body and bunched up under his arms.

Yami and Atemu smiled as Yugi pulled his shirt down and Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist pulling him in close. Yugi smiled and leaned back slightly into Yami as Atemu moved in closer and wrapped his arms over the both of them. Yugi turned his head slightly towards Yami.

"What happened to Pegasus and Dartz? Are they gone?"

"Yeah they are gone. Bodies were burned to ash. They can't bother us anymore."

Yugi smiled and relaxed, having tensed up waiting for the reply. Yami tightened his arm slightly and kissed his cheek.

"What happened?" Atemu asked.

"Not much three of us against two of them was better than the last time we fought."

Atemu had been told about what happened when they were on the island. He hadn't like it all that much but it was the past. He had been surprised on how they had been changed as it was similar to his and Akefia's experience, being bitten and then changing into whatever had bitten them.

"We burnt the bodies on the other side of the lake just inside the tree line so no one saw and so after we could easily put out the fire. Also if anyone came by they wouldn't see oversized dead bodies of spiders."

"That's good." Atemu said.

"We should call Seto and tell him we are coming out of hiding." Yugi said. "There is going to be questions on why no one can find Ushio and why we have suddenly come out of hiding as they hadn't caught him or found his body."

"We can settle that later." Atemu said as he leaned forward and kissed Yugi.

"Yeah we can deal with that later." Yami agreed.

Both made Yugi too incoherent to form any sort of protest.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yugi sat in the back of the car as Atemu pulled up to Seto's estate, Akefia and the others in another car behind them. It had been a couple of days since the morning after the fights. They had called Seto later in the day and just said they would be coming back in a couple of days. They didn't want to relay anything over the phone. They spent the last few days relaxing and packing their bags before they left.

The gates opened and Atemu proceeded up the driveway to the front steps. Yugi climbed out as the front mansion doors opened and Yugi's grandfather and Jou were there. Yugi ran up the steps and hugged his grandfather.

"Ji-chan!"

"Oh Yugi."

"I missed you." Yugi murmured in his ear.

"I missed you too. Those two been looking after you?"

"Ji-chan! Of course they have." Yugi said surprised.

"I have to check." Solomon said with a smile.

"Yug'!"

"Jou!"

Yugi hugged Jou as everyone else made their way up the stairs to the three of them. Jou pulled away and hugged Ryou and Malik happy they were ok.

"Come inside. I'll call Seto and tell him you're here. He's been holed up in his office here since you called."

They all wandered inside and into the sitting room and the couples all took the larger seaters, getting comfortable as Jou spoke on the phone. Yugi looked at his grandfather and saw the relief on his face now that he had seen grandson was alive and well.

"He'll be down in a moment." Jou said coming over and sitting next to Solomon.

They both knew they would never get anything out of them so they held their questions till Seto arrived. He arrived a few minutes later on his phone, growling down the end.

"I don't care! Get it done!" He said and slammed his phone shut. "Yugi! So glad you are all ok."

Yugi smiled and stood up to hug him."Thanks to you. You helped us disappear for a while and gave us somewhere secluded to hid in case anything happened." Seto had returned the hug before sitting next to Jou.

"So what happened after the call?"

Yami and Atemu went through the story, before they answered any questions. None of them were surprised that the culprits were dead, in fact they were happy. It meant the nightmare was over.

"Seto what do we do about Ushio being dead and us coming out of hiding?"

"I'll deal with that. Anyone asked just say 'no comment'. I'll sort out any of the press should they get a wind of it. I'll talk to the officer in charge so you won't have to worry there."

"Thankyou." Yugi said softly.

"Why don't you all head home and get some rest. Yami, Bakura and Marik I expect you back at work on Monday. Atemu and Akefia the museum will be expecting you on Monday as well."

They all nodded before heading back to the cars. When they get to the game shop they left everything in there and just headed inside and up to their bedroom for some sleep. Not having to worry about anyone trying to kill them or about their jobs. They could just rest and not worry about anything till they woke again.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of chapter 54 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you like it. Please review.


	55. Warning SOPA and Petition Link

MY DEARS THIS IS A WARNING!  
I found this out from an author of a story!  
In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.  
I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.  
I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.  
I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.  
: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml  
: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4  
We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.  
I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.  
-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!  
Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

Here is the link to the petition on the Whitehouse website, sign it if you want this stopped.

: / petitions . whitehouse . gov /petition /stop-sopa-2013 /LMzMVrQF

If the link doesn't work search Open Petitions till you find Stop SOPA 2013 and sign it that way.

shadowwriter329  
g1rldraco7  
Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam  
InuYoiushi  
Ryoucutie4ever  
shadowrealm818


End file.
